Remember Me?
by TwinklingTealLight
Summary: 3 years have past since the PPGZ defeated HIM. When the girls find two other girls with powers like them, and the return of the RRBZ, what will happen? And why do those new boys in school look familiar? First Fanfic!Sorry for the bad summary. . . blame it on me! please *cough* um... read.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

12/4/12

**Me: Yay! My first story on the PPGZ!**

**Miyako: Is it just going to be about us, the main PPGZ?**

**Me: Nope.**

**Kaoru: what are you doing?**

**Me: Eating sherbet ice-cream. I got my tonsils taken out today. *eats sherbet***

**Momoko: *pops out of nowhere* ICE-CREAM! *runs to take my ice cream* **

**Me: No! I need this! *punches her unconscious***

**Kaoru: nice!**

**Me: Kaoru! Miyako! Do the disclaimer please!**

**Miyako: Sportchic1500 does not own us or any characters on Power Puff Girls Z.**

**Kaoru: And please forgive her if anything is familiar from other stories.**

**Me: On to *hack* the story *hack*!**

**Kaoru: that's what you get for yelling. . . .**_**feel better soon!**_

(Kaoru POV)

"Kaoru! Time to wake up! It's the first day of school!" my mom yelled. "Ugh . . . 5 more minutes. . ." I said half- asleep. "KAORU MASTUBARA! IF YOU DON'T GET UP IN 5 SECONDS I WILL MAKE YOU WEAR A SKIRT!" You heard what **(well, read -_-) **my mom said, I'm Kaoru Mastubara, I'm 16, a junior in Tokyo High. "FIVE!" please; she won't make me wear a skirt. "FOUR!" I'm starting to think she's serious. . . "THREE!" I'm about to start panicking. "TWO!" she wouldn't do that . . . would she? "ONE!" . . . . . . Nothing. I decided to finally get up and take a shower.

~Time Skip~

I opened my closet to grab a T-shirt when I realize all my clothes were GONE. I found a note on one of my clothes hangers that said: _I told you I'd make you wear a skirt. Your outfit is on your bed ~Mom. _Of course she would. I put on the clothes Mom gave me. A green one-shoulder top with an army camouflage pattern, a black layered skirt that ends above the knees, and neon green converse. After brushing my hair which is now at my chest in layers, I quickly ate my toast. I brushed my teeth, grabbed my backpack and skateboard and headed out the door.

(Momoko POV)

Hi! I'm Momoko Akatsutsumi AKA Hyper Blossom from the PPGZ. Most of the crimes here in New Townsville died down. We see Mojo, the gangreen gang, and sometimes Princess (Himeko Shigorine) once in a while. My other two BFFL's hero identities are Rolling Bubbles and Powered Buttercup. I'm walking to school, hoping my friends will catch up to me. I'm wearing a plain pink strapless high-low dress, a black cardigan, a hot pink necklace, and hot pink ballet flats. My hair was the usual ponytail with a bow.

"Hello Momoko-chan!"

(Miyako POV)

"Hello Momoko-chan!" I said happily. "Oh, hi Miyako-chan." Replied Momoko . . . while eating a candy bar -_- . . . Momoko is still a sweet-lover, but lost the boy-craziness and is really smart now. I'm still me, a kind, sweet person, but I'm mean when I have to be. Kaoru is still the same as well; she dresses better, but still refuses to wear dresses and skirts. We all have guys that flirt and send us love letters; more for me than Kaoru and more for Kaoru than Momoko. We ignore them though. "Cute outfit Miyako!" Momoko squealed with joy. "Thanks." I was wearing a baby-blue strapless shirt with a blue mini jacket. I had a short blue pencil skirt and baby-blue flats. "Hey Miyako! Hey Momoko! Watch out!" we both turn around to see Kaoru on her skateboard . . . . wearing a skirt like her mom told me. " OH MY GOSH! Kaoru! You look so pretty!" Momoko squealed with stars in her eyes, imagining Kaoru in dresses and heels. "Whoa, stop it. I'm only going to wear stuff like this until my mom gives me back my clothes." Kaoru said.

(Kaoru POV)

After I said that to Momoko, her face was priceless. It was like she lost all hope of making me into a complete different person. "Your mom told me you were wearing a skirt so I brought you this to give it your own style." Miyako handed me a leather jacket with sleeves that end above my elbow. "Cool thanks" "I don't understand Kaoru! You have the curves to wear these types of clothes!" Momoko complained. Well, she wasn't wrong, even for a tomboyish me, I had a C. Miyako had a B, and Momoko barely had enough for a B. We all had good curves on our bottoms as well. Boys at school say mine is "better" because of sports. Boys . . . . -_-

"Come on we're here!" Miyako yelled. I just noticed we arrived at school after she said that.

(Momoko POV)

We made our way to the main office to get our schedules to find out . . .

"OMG! We only have homeroom and lunch together! What are we going to do!?" Ok, I may have panicked a little too much . . .

(Miyako POV)

Momoko . . . you over react. "Momoko-chan it's okay. It's better to have at least one class with each other than none." I said as calm as possible. "Miyako is right Momoko, just calm the heck down." Kaoru said. "You're right Miyako. Also, Kaoru, that's mean!" Kaoru just rolled her eyes. Then we headed to homeroom.

**Me: Omg that was my first chapter!**

**Kaoru: out of the three of us who is the story mostly about and who is your favorite PPGZ?**

**Me: well you of course! Have you seen my username! I'm not girly! **

**Kaoru: yay I'm a favorite! :D**

**Miyako and Momoko: awe . . . D`:**

**Me: you guys a cool too. Who wants *hack* ice-cream?**

**All PPGZ: Me! *gets ice-cream***

**Me: have you readers read Vampire Love and You'll Always Be Mine No Matter What by bunnylov3r22? It's really good.**

**All of us: R&R! *eats ice-cream* **


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends Part 1

12/4/12

**Me: Heeheehee*cough* dang it that killed it!**

**Miyako: Killed what?**

**Me: I have a surprise!**

**Momoko: Is it ice-cream!?**

**Me: NO!**

**Kaoru: Geez Momoko . . . -_-'**

**Me: the surprise is going to be in this chapter! So you have to read to find out.**

**Miyako: what's your name?**

**Me: Oh, my name is -censored- . (I'm never telling you guys my real name)**

**Momoko: then what do we call you?**

**Me: call me by my Japanese name!**

**Miyako: what is it?**

**Me: it's Katsumi.**

**Kaoru: Sportchic1500 doesn't own anything! Enjoy!**

(Kaoru POV)

Class 103, we were the first ones to get to homeroom so I sat in the back next to a window. **(She always sits by a window . . .) **Miyako sat in the middle of all the desks, and Momoko sat in the front so she can pay more attention in class. Smarty . . . 1 minute later and the class was full of students and the teacher arrived.

"Hello class, my name is Ms. Black, Sit wherever you'd like." Sweet, I get to stay in the back. -Time Skip-

Well, time for my first class which is . . . let's see, oh, um . . . science. My homeroom teacher told us we could sit anywhere we want in all classes, so I sat in the back. There's a window in almost every classroom. "Hello my 1st block, my name is Mr. Johnson; we are going to do many science experiments this year. I'm the type of teacher that allows talking and I play music in class if we all do our work." All us students cheered. _I like this teacher already. _RING, RING. The phone rang and a student picked it up. "Mr. Johnson, we have a new student coming in here." The student said. With those words said the new student came in. "Well, introduce yourself then sit where you'd like." Mr. Johnson said.

"Hey, my name is Katsumi Kimoto, and no I'm not girly, I'm a tomboy that dresses cool. Either way, don't mess with me."She said. She sat next to me on a different black lab table. **(Each table has two seats. Kaoru and I don't have partners) **Katsumi had teal eyes and light brown hair in layers just below her chest. She was wearing a spaghetti strap teal shirt with golden studs on the top part of the shirt. She had a leather jacket like mine, regular skinny jeans, teal converse, and a PPGZ belt?! _I'd have to ask her about that._ I forgot I was wearing mine until I noticed that.

(Miyako POV)

I was in the middle of writing about myself in the first day of school worksheet in history class when a girl came into the classroom. "Hello, you must be the new student. My name is Ms. Moreno, please introduce yourself." The teacher said politely.

"Hi, my name is Satomi Tameki, and no, I'm not a Goth. I just think black is a cool color. Nice to meet ya!" the new student said. _Hmm . . . she seems nice, I should get to know her. _She sat to my right in the middle row of desks. She had silver eyes and blackish-brown hair. She was wearing a black T-shirt that says: EPIC FAIL, grey skinny jeans and black vans. She was even wearing a . . . a PPGZ belt?! _I wonder how Momoko-chan is doing in Algebra class with Mrs. Lucas._

(Momoko POV)

Things are going great in class! I don't even mind that Miyako and Kaoru aren't here. BEEP, BEEP. Dang it, I forgot I was wearing my PPGZ belt. _I better make an excuse to leave._ "Mrs. Lucas, may I go to the nurse, my head is hurting like crazy!" "Go ahead, Momoko." Mrs. Lucas replied. Thanks to the Professor, the nurse now knows that we are the PPGZ. She has a tracker like the Professor does to know when we transform so she can keep teachers from being suspicious. I ran to the rooftop with the girls behind me. "Let's transform." I said as the leader. We pressed the compacts on our belts.

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

"Power Puff Girls Z!" We all shouted.

We took off our compacts which have our signature colors and opened them to see what was going on. "What is it Professor Utonium?" Bubbles asked kindly. "Mojo! He's wrecking New Townsville with a Mojo-Bot Supreme! It might be difficult to defeat him." The professor explained, full of worry. We put our compacts back on our belts. "REALLY, NOW IS THE TIME! I WAS HAVING FUN IN SCIENCE!" Kaoru yelled in anger. Bubbles looked like she was in deep thought.

(Bubbles POV)

_Hmmm . . . I wonder if that new girl is a PPGZ . . . maybe it's just one of those fake belts they sell in stores. Then again, they only sell belts in our colors, hers was silver._ "Hey, umm . . . Bubbles we have to go." Blossom said interrupting my thoughts. "Oh, right." I replied. Then, we flew to the crime, leaving color streaks behind us. We saw Mojo's huge robot destroying . . . oh no, Blossom . . .

"HEY YOU JERK YOU'RE DESTROYING MY FAVORITE ICE-CREAM SHOP!" Blossom . . . you overreact sometimes.

(Buttercup POV)

"Blossom, stop being a drama queen and destroy this robot!" I yelled, clearly irritated. I called up my big yellow and green hammer and aimed for one of the robot's tentacles. "Swing Sonic!" the tentacle moved before I could hit it. _Damn it, I missed. _"Mojo! It will take more than that to defeat me this time Mojo!" Mojo said. **(I wonder why he always says his name)** Then the robot's right arm punched my body. I flew through the windows of one building and I slammed into the brick wall of another building. I dropped hammer and it made a crater when it hit the ground. "Buttercup!" I heard Bubbles yell. I wiped my blood off my mouth, grabbed my hammer, and flew back to the battle. "Strawberry Shoot!" Blossom yelled as her yo-yo broke one of Mojo-Bot's tentacles. "Mojo! Is that all you can do Mojo!?" Mojo asked sarcastically. "Bubble Champagne!" Bubbles yelled then used her bubble wand to send a barrage of bubbles toward Mojo-Bot breaking another tentacle. "That's what I'm talking about!" I yelled.

(Blossom POV)

I was about to send another attack to the Mojo-Bot when a tentacle grabbed me and shocked me with electricity. "Ahhhh!" I screamed in pain. "Bubble Popper!" Bubbles yelled as she sent soapy bubbles to destroy the tentacle that was holding me hostage. Too late, a load of torpedoes popped the bubbles. "That's it Mojo! Hurricane Lutz!" Buttercup yelled as she created a strong blow of wind breaking off Mojo-Bot's right arm. _Nice Buttercup!_ "Unfair Mojo! Take this Mojo!" Mojo yelled as he pushed random buttons inside Mojo-Bot. Two other tentacles grabbed Bubbles and Buttercup and shocked them too. "Hey let go!" Buttercup yelled while struggling to break free. "OW! OW! OW!" Bubbles screamed. "Yes! I finally got the Power Puff Girls Z! I win!" Mojo happily shouted. "Now to destroy you three!" he exclaimed. The tentacles then started to squeeze the life out of us. _No, this can't be the end. _"Yes! I shall rule all of New-"Mojo was interrupted by one of the tentacles breaking. "What happened Mojo? I was winning Mojo!" Mojo shouted. "Bursting Notes!" I heard someone say. Then music notes hit and broke all of the tentacles because of Mojo's confusion. "No Mojo! I was supposed to win Mojo!" We were finally free from the tentacles and then saw who saved us.

**Me: Ha! A Cliffhanger!**

**Kaoru: So the surprise was that you and your friend are in the story?**

**Me: way to kill it. . . **

**Miyako: It was in the story Katsumi-chan.**

**Me: oh yeah ^.^ **

**Momoko: does your throat still hurt?**

**Me: Yup. . .**

**Kaoru: R&R! Later!**


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends Part 2

12/4/12

**Me: Hello Peoples! Meet my friend -censors name-! Her Japanese name in this story is Satomi!**

**Satomi: Hello Peoples!**

**Me: Hey! That's what I said!**

**Kaoru: Hello Peoples!**

**Me: Not you too! Stop or no Chapter for you guys!**

**Satomi: ok we'll stop. *giggles***

**Me: ok before I start the story I'd like to give big thanks to DEVIlishAngel00 my first reviewer!**

***thank you balloons everywhere***

**Miyako and Momoko: She doesn't own the Anime PPGZ! Enjoy!**

(Bubbles POV)

Wow . . . a girl our age with a teal PPGZ outfit and belt. _We better tell Professor Utonium. _"Ok ya freak. You're done. Baton Slash!" And with that, the girl used her golden baton to whack Mojo to some random direction. "Girls are you okay?" I asked obviously worried. "Ya, we're fine." Buttercup answered. Just before the girl left I heard Blossom call her. "Hey, who are you?" "Me?" the girl asked. "Ya." Buttercup said. "My name is Melody. Beautiful Melody." The girl said. "Well, since you have powers like us, can you come with us to the Professor?" I asked, hoping she'll say yes. "Sure." Melody said. "But, I'm not the only one other than you three that has powers . . ." Melody said while thinking. "Who else has powers?" I asked. "I'll call her when we get to the professor's place." She answered. _Hmmm . . . I wonder if the other girl with powers is that new girl in social studies._

(Melody POV)

The girls took me to a huge laboratory which is apparently a house as well. They opened the door and a cute dog ran up to us. "New friend da wan!" "Aww, you talk too! You're so cute!" "I like her already da wan!" the dog said. "This little dog's name is Peach. He detects anything that has powers like us or Mojo." The girl in blue told me. "Girls, who are you-" A boy with a lab coat said but stopped in shock of seeing me, a fourth PPGZ. "Da- I mean Professor come down here!" He yelled. "Hey, I'm Beautiful Melody, and you are?" I asked. "My name is Ken. I'm Professor Utonium's son." Ken replied. "Ken, do you have a phone, I need to call someone." I asked. "Sure it's by the table next to those test tubes." He told me. _Hmm . . . 12:15, the students at Tokyo High that have A lunch should be in the cafeteria._ I dialed the number on the phone. _"Hello?" _"Hey girl, get transformed and come to a laboratory close by the school, I'm already transformed." _"Ok, I'll be there in 3 minutes Melody!" _"Ok, peace!" then I hung up. "Ken why did you call me? I'm busy working on a science exper-" A man said but after seeing me, he froze. "Follow me girls. By the way, my name is Professor Utonium." He said. "I'm Beautiful Melody." Then the professor guy took out a ray gun.

"Ok let's see your normal form." He said and then shot me with the multicolored ray.

(Buttercup POV)

After the lights of the rays died down, instead of Beautiful Melody was the new student, Katsumi Kimoto. "Katsumi?" "Yeah, that's my name. How do you know?" she asked. "Girls, detransform." Professor said. We pressed our compacts and were now back to normal. "Oh that's how you know me. We're both in science together." She said. "Mr. Johnson is awesome." I said. "Girls, we need to know how Katsumi got her powers." Professor reminded us. "Ok, ok let me explain." She said.

(Katsumi POV)

"Before I moved here, I lived in the U.S. One day, I was in a park. A little girl was listening to music while practicing to use a baton. Then out of nowhere a white light was about to hit her. I jumped forward to protect the girl and ended up getting powers. I managed to learn how to detransform." I explained.

"Interesting. Why did you move from the U.S to Tokyo, not that it's a bad thing?" Professor Utonium asked. "Well, my parents passed away, and my sister is in college. So, I'm going to stay with my best friend here until I find a place to stay." I said. "She can stay here da wan!" Peach exclaimed, hoping the Professor will allow it. "We do have an extra room; it's a master bedroom too." Ken said. "Are you ok with staying here Katsumi? We wouldn't mind." Professor Utonium told me. Peach's face was filled with happiness, which made me smile. "If you guys don't mind, then yes. Thanks!" I said happily.

(Peach POV)

Yay! Now I have a new friend that can play with me! "That's great da wan!" I said as happy as can be. "What's great?" Who was that? I sense Z-rays. And they are white! "New friend da wan!" I yelled. "Hey is that you?" Katsumi asked. "Yeah, I'm here, what do you-" The person froze seeing all of us. I can now see that the person is a girl with a black PPGZ outfit. "A new member da wan!" I exclaimed.

(Ken POV) **(He's like 13 now . . .)**

Wow, another girl. See, this is why I never say anything about hating my life. I'm enjoying it quite a lot. I like making new friends. Plus, one is going to live with me now so it's like I'm going to have an older sister. Katsumi looks like someone that can keep a secret. I wonder who this girl is. . . "Who are you?" I asked. "My name is Dark Rose." She said. "I'm Ken, this is Peach robotic dog, and this is my father, Professor Utonium." I said. "Ok Rose, let's get you in our system by detransforming you with this ray gun. It won't hurt." I explained. She thought about it for a second and let me shoot the ray at her.

(Miyako POV)

The multi-colored rays finally died down and I found out who Dark Rose really was. "Satomi-chan?" I asked. "Ok, you cannot tell any-" "It's okay, all us girls have powers like you." Momoko said cutting her off. "Ok, I trust you guys." Satomi said. "That easily?" Kaoru asked. "Well, I can feel that Katsumi trusts you guys." She answered "We can know each other's feelings. We've been able to do that even before we had powers." Satomi explained. "So you two know each other?" "Yeah, we're like best friends. We've known each other for a very long time." Katsumi said. "First let Satomi explain how she became a PPGZ then we can get back to questions." Professor said. "Ok, ok, this is how it started . . ." She said.

(Satomi POV)

"Before I moved here I lived in the U.S. One day, I was gardening in a private park. Then a boy playing with a plastic silver sword walked by me. Right when a white light was heading towards him. With fast actions, I covered the boy, making sure it wouldn't be him getting hurt. Then I became Dark Rose. I figured out how to transform back my mortal form, though."

"Fascinating, why did you move here?" Professor asked me. I didn't take it the wrong way. "My mom had to transfer and Katsumi has been staying with us." I explained. "Well, I'm moving out. Professor Utonium is letting me stay here. Thanks for being there when I needed you Satomi-chan." Katsumi said while we hugged. "Well, we can start packing and you can move in with them tomorrow." I said as we let go. "Wait, Katsumi, how come you helped the girls in battle and Satomi didn't?" Ken asked. "Well I'm able to see if something good or bad is going to happen. I sort-of get a vision. Before I had powers I was only able to feel if something was going to happen, not be able to see it." Katsumi explained. "So you two will now be part of the PPGZ. School already ended so you girls can either stay here of leave if you want." The Professor said while going to the experimenting room. "Come on Katsumi we have to pack your stuff!" I exclaimed. "Wait before we leave what are your names? Normal and powered names." Katsumi asked.

"Momoko/Blossom"

"Miyako/Bubbles"

"Kaoru/Buttercup"

"Ok, later people!" Katsumi said walking towards the door making a peace sign with her fingers. "Bye!" we all said and Kat (my nickname for Katsumi) and I left while the other girls stayed at the lab . . Err . . . um . . . house.

(Momoko POV)

_Those girls seem nice. _"Maybe those girls will end up becoming best friends with us like we did." Miyako said. "Now we have two more girly-girls! In your face Kaoru!" I said. "Please, when Katsumi introduced herself in science, she said herself she ISN'T girly and that she IS a tomboy. Like me, but she wears cool types of clothes." Kaoru explained. "Hey, what about Satomi-chan, maybe she's girly!" I exclaimed. "I don't think so Momoko-chan, maybe she'll wear skirts but she wouldn't wear them all girly like." Miyako said, making me lose hope of having another girly friend. "We should go to the mall!" I suggested. "We can all buy a complete outfit! We should get Satomi-chan and Katsumi-chan an outfit as well!" Miyako said. _I could get them a girly outfit and they'll have to wear it!_ "I have nothing better to do, but I'm buying the girls their presents. I have a feeling Pink over there is going to get them girly clothes." Kaoru said. _Dang it! You suck Kaoru. _Then, we left to go to Tokyo Mall.

(Katsumi POV)

Packing has given me a lot of time to think. I'm happy Professor Utonium let me stay at his lab . . . err . . . house. Ken and Peach are really nice. I didn't want to stay at Satomi's house forever. Not that I hate her, I love her like a sister, but I didn't want to be a bother. I also wanted Satomi to have her own room instead of sharing with me. "Oh so you're thinking about stuff too Kat?" Satomi said completely interrupting my thoughts. "Yup, I'm going to miss this place, but as long as we stay best friends I'm fine." I said smiling. "You know we'll be like sisters forever. Maybe those other girls will be like sisters too." Satomi said. "Hey I just realized we finished packing my stuff." I said. "Well we were bound to finish at this time. We've been packing your stuff for like hours." Satomi said. "Well I'm going to the store, my old converse, you know the teal ones, I have to get rid of them because they're fading." I said. "Too late. I already bought you new shoes! I bought ones for me and those girls too. For like a present or something." She said. She handed me teal high-top converse with gold lases. It also came with black lases. "And these are for me." She said as she showed me silver converse with black lases. "Sweet" I said. "I'm tired" Satomi said while yawning. "Me too, goodnight Satomi." I said as I turned off the lights. Then we let our dreams take over us.

**Satomi: What took you so long to write this?**

**Me: I had to do homework and family members would keep calling and coming over to see if I'm ok.**

**Kaoru: Oh yeah . . . I forgot you got your tonsils taken out . . . my bad :D**

**Me: I actually remember laughing like an idiot before I passed out . . . weird.**

**Momoko: You better hurry with the next chapter.**

**Miyako: Momoko, I wouldn't if I were you . . . **

**Momoko: IF YOU DON'T GET IT DONE I WILL-**

**Me: *kicks Momoko in the face***

**Kaoru: She saw that coming to herself**

**Satomi: yup . . . Oh well. R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4: Surprises

12/7/12

**Me: Hi! **

**Momoko: Can I have some ice-cream?**

**Me: Sure. *makes ice-cream sundae* Here you go.**

**Momoko: Yay! *runs to a different room***

**Kaoru: For once you're not hurting her?**

**Me: I didn't want her to think I hate her. She just annoys me sometimes.**

**Satomi: That's true.**

**Miyako: Hey when is Takaaki going to be in this story? Or in our secret room?**

**Takaaki: I'm not going to be in the story yet but I'm here!**

**Miyako: *blushes* Hi Taka-chan!**

**Takaaki: Katsumi let me say this before we begin. *Clears throat* On to the story! Enjoy!**

(Katsumi's Dream and POV)

**(I'm in Beautiful Melody form in this dream.) **

_What? Where am I? Everything is so dark. _BANG! A door shut and a light turned on surrounding me. "Hey are you awake?" I heard someone say. I looked to my right to see three pairs of eyes looking at me; one pair was a dark forest green, the pair in the middle was crimson red, and the last pair was a dark sapphire blue. I was about to get up and attack until I realized my mouth was taped shut and I was tied to a chair.

"MphHmphAph?!" (Who are you?!)

"What did she say?" the person with blue eyes asked. I could barely see that all three pairs of eyes belonged to three boys._ If only they could step in the light so I could really see them._

"MiphHmHmAmph, MphHmphAph?! Hmhph HmHihph?" (I tried to say, who are you?! Will you untie me?)

"We won't tell you. And no, we won't untie you." The green eyed boy said.

"Dude, how did you know what she said?" The red eyed boy asked. "I don't know I can just understand what she's saying." The green boy replied. "Ok, let's get to the point of this dream. Tell your new friends we're coming back." The red boy said.

"MhmHm. Hphhmhph HmHihmph?" (Ok. Now will you untie me?)

"Yeah sure, we're done here." The green boy answered as he started to untie me.

"Wait are we dreaming or is it her?" The blue boy asked. _Idiot. . . _"Dude don't be stupid." Both the red and green boys said in perfect synchrony. Then everything started to fade.

(Satomi POV)

It was 7:50AM. We have to be at school by 9:15AM. Katsumi was still sleeping and it looked like something bad was happening in her dream. I couldn't wake her up, if it was a 'vision' that was important; waking her up would be a bad idea. She has the power to know that something is going to happen. "Satomi, get colored pencils!" Sounds like she woke up. I handed her o box of colored pencils and then she started drawing on a blank piece of paper. "This was in my dream." She said as she continued to draw without looking at the paper. **(You know like Alice in Twilight. Yeah, like that.)** It was detailed for a drawing in black. "Done." She said as she handed me the drawing. The drawing was of a dark room, it looked like a basement. And then there were three pairs of eyes. One green, one blue, and one red. You could barely see that those eyes belonged to three boys. "We have to show the girls. In my dream they said something about coming back and counterparts." She explained. "Come on. Let's get ready and go to school." I said.

(Miyako POV)

The girls and I decided to walk to school instead of using our motorcycles the professor got us on our birthdays. Yes, motorcycles; Professor Utonium got two more for Satomi-chan and Katsumi-chan as a surprise. Kaoru thinks that they don't look like people who do surprises. I think they do so we made a bet. If I win, I get to dress Kaoru any way I want for a month. If she wins, she'll get 50 bucks from me. "Girls! We have to show you something!" We turn around to see Satomi and Katsumi. Katsumi was waving a paper drawn all over with black. "What is it?" Momoko asked. "Look for yourself." Satomi said as she took the paper from Katsumi and handed it to us. It was a basement-like room with three boys that have blue, red, and green eyes. _They look so familiar . . . _"Why did you draw the Rowdy Ruff Boys?" Kaoru asked. _It's them? Oh! It is them! _"So you do know them?" Katsumi asked. "Yes. They are our counterparts." I said while trying to believe it's not them. Katsumi and Satomi looked at each other. "Well, this was in my dream, and they said something about coming back." Katsumi told us. "They can't be back! We destroyed them like 3 years ago!" Momoko yelled. "I don't know. Whenever Kat sees something it usually comes true. Sometimes it comes true in different ways." Satomi told us. "Let's just go to homeroom." Kaoru said. "Hey I Professor told me to tell all of you guys that our schedules changed." Katsumi said as she gave us our new schedules. "Sweet, I still have Mr. Johnson for 1st block." Kaoru said. "So do I." Katsumi said. "Yay! We all have A lunch and PE for 4th block together!" Momoko said as we entered the classroom of Mrs. Black.

~Time Skip~ **(Sorry, I can't describe the school days yet.)**

(Momoko POV)

I liked my schedule even more than my old one. I think the girls liked theirs as well. "Hey what club are you guys joining? You have to join a club in this school. Which has like thousands of them." Miyako asked Satomi and Katsumi. "Music club." They both said. "Really? Us too." Me, Miyako, and Kaoru said. "Well I figured it would be easy. . ." Satomi started. "And I can sing, play the piano, and play guitar." Katsumi ended. "Hey I just remembered something. What are your powers?" Kaoru asked Satomi. "You'll see in battle." Satomi answered. We finally arrived at the lab/house and Katsumi opened the door with the gold keys professor gave her. Then we saw professor running towards us. _What's his problem? Oh yeah, I know what happening now._ Then I slowly walked away so the girls won't notice I left.

(Katsumi POV)

"Your room isn't ready yet!" Professor yelled. _This is why you're panicking? -_- _"It's ok." I said while sweet-dropping. "It needs one more thing. It's in the storage room. Can you go get it Katsumi? You too Satomi." The professor said. We went to the storage room in confusion and opened the door. The storage room was huge. But the only thing in the room other than empty boxes was something covered by a tarp. "Oh look, a tarp is covering something that's meant for us." Satomi said. "Wow, I think this is going to blow our minds." I said sarcastically. We aren't the kind of people who you'd want to surprise. "At least try to pretend to be surprised." We heard someone try to whisper to themselves. "Look who we have here." Satomi said as she moved an empty box to reveal Momoko hiding behind it. "Let's see what's under this tarp." I said as I threw off the tarp. There were two black motorcycles. One had a silver helmet and the other had a teal helmet. "Sweet thanks Professor." I said as Professor Utonium walked in the room. "Yeah, thanks." Satomi said. "You're welcome." He replied as he handed us the keys. "I told you they don't do surprises." Kaoru said as Miyako handed her $50. _Kaoru would make a bet. . ._ I sweat-dropped from seeing Miyako handing her money. "Well you can go to your room now." The Professor said. We walked back down the hallway until Professor told us which door was the one for my room. I opened my door and was happy to see my walls painted teal with a big golden music note painted on one of the walls. I had cool furniture too. I saw two bags on my bed. One was for me. The other was for Satomi. "Sorry you guys, but I have to go. Buttercup is going to the grand opening of the new soccer Field close by here. I got you two the presents by the way. Open them on Friday!" Kaoru said as she transformed into Buttercup and flew away.

(Buttercup POV)

I arrived at the grand opening ceremony. _Nice soccer field, I should come here one day to play. _I spaced out on most of the ceremony until it was my part. "And now, to cut the ceremonial ribbon, Buttercup of the PPGZ." Mayor Meyer said as he handed me huge scissors. I cut the ribbon then when I walked off the stage, as I was about to fly back to the lab, some kid tripped and spilled soda on my face. "Sorry Buttercup." The kid said. "Forget it." I said as I walked to the restrooms. After I washed my face, a can was thrown in the room and I heard the door lock. A gas came out of the can. Then everything went dark.

(Satomi POV)

We were all in Katsumi's room talking about random stuff like school and ourselves. "I think I'm going to try out for goalie in mixed-gender soccer." Katsumi said. "Kaoru-chan is the captain of that soccer team. Maybe she can help you." Miyako said. "That would be really . . . really . . . oh no." Katsumi said as she transformed into Melody. "What did you see?" I asked. "Buttercup is in trouble." Melody said. "Where is she?" Miyako asked. "In the place that I drew, the picture I showed you girls in the morning." Melody said. "Mojo's old warehouse . . ." Momoko said. "Let's transform." I said as I turned into Rose. Then we, the PPGZ, left to save Buttercup.

(Buttercup POV)

_What? Where am I? It's so dark. _"She's awake her eyes are open." A boy voice said. "MPHHMHMMH?!" (WHY IS MY MOUTH TAPED?!) "Turn on the lights." The voice said. The lights finally turned on and I was shocked to see who was in front of me. "Missed me?" he asked in a mocking tone. _Butch. . . _"MphHmMmHph!" (*Cussing out*) "Language Buttercup, language." Butch said. Then Boomer and Brick walked towards us. "One down, two to go." Brick said. "Where are the other PPGZ?" Boomer asked me. "Mph hmm mph. . ." (I don't know . . .) "If you don't tell us, Butch is going to punch you unconscious. Now where are they?" Brick said. "Hmph mph himph mph." (I won't tell you.) Bam! I was punched. It was so strong I passed out. But I heard the girls show up before I blacked out again.

**Me: Sorry I took so long. . . **

**Satomi: I'm just glad you're back at school**

**Miyako: Why did Taka-chan leave?**

**Me: He had to go back to the hospital.**

**Me: oh I forgot to say this. HA! My first cliffhanger! Later people! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5: The RRB Are Back

12/14/12

**Me: MERRY NEW YEAR! . . . ? Um, that came out wrong.**

**Satomi: No dur.**

**Kaoru: Man, I'm bored.**

**Butch: Well you won't be bored with me here Kaoru-chan.**

**Me: Ah! How the heck did you get here?!**

**Brick: Someone left the secret door open and we entered. Man if that door wasn't open, I would have thought that it was a real sidewalk.**

**Kaoru: Dude you talk a lot.**

**Me: No kidding.**

**Satomi: On to the story! *Brick talking in background* A! Shut up!**

(Melody POV)

_Wow, they must have weakened Buttercup before she woke up, that punch alone couldn't make her pass out. _"Who are those two girls?" Boomer asked. "Buttercup! You girls fight without me!" Bubbles yelled as she took Buttercup to the lab. "Buttercup is going to you know what." Rose told me. _She's going to turn into her normal form like I did before Rose saved me from that werewolf that attacked me in New City Ville, Tokyo._** (Werewolf? Hmm. . . .) **I called up my golden baton and flew to Butch. "Oh look a baton, what are you going to do with it, whack me in the head?" Butch said. "Aww. . . The little boy thinks I can only use a baton instead of real powers." I said. "Hey! I'm only 3 years younger than you!" Butch yelled. "Oh, by the way, my name is Beautiful Melody. Now take this! Bursting Notes!" I yelled as I hit Butch with music notes. "What the heck?!" He yelled while trying to get up. "You need to stop talking, you lost already." I said while rolling my eyes. "No I didn't I'm just still trying to-" "Silence Song~." I sang in a musical tone to make Butch fall asleep. It only works if your opponent is down. It's not my favorite move . . .

(Rose POV)

I was trying to find Boomer who was nowhere to be found until I saw him upstairs trying to act scary, but I didn't buy it. "Who are you?" he asked me. "I'm Dark Rose." I answered. "How come you don't have a weapon? The other girls do." He said. "Let's see, do you want me to fight with my weapon, without my weapon, or both?" I asked him. "Umm . . . the third choice?" He said as a question. "Ok! Good choice!" I said in a positive attitude. I then formed a silver sword in my hands. "Sword Slash!" I yelled as energy formed on my sword and was sent toward Boomer. He barely dodged it. "Ear-wax Q tips!" He yelled as yellow globs were flying towards me. "Ah! Gross!" I yelled as I dodged them. "My turn! Petal Tornado!" I said as I twirled both my arms making a circle of wind and hit Boomer with it along with flower petals that can do damage. While he tried to get up (Which he was totally failing at.)I used an attack to capture him. "Twisting Vines!" Then vines wrapped around a freaked out Boomer. "Melody . . ." I said as Melody flew over to us. She sang Silence Song fell asleep. _He'll wake up in like an hour or three . . . Depends on how much damaged he's taken. Poor little blue boy._

(Blossom POV)

_Huh, Rose has plant powers, cool. _SPLAT! _What is on my face? _"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I tried to get a spitball off my face. "And you're the leader?" Brick, Rose, and Melody said. "Well I was the first discovered PPGZ." I said in defense. They all gave me a look that said: "_Good to know, what's the real reason?_" "Ok, I called dibs to be the leader." I said in defeat. Then they had a look that said: _"That's what I thought." _"Whatever, let's just get this done! Chocolate Brownie Shoot!" I yelled as my yo-yo hit brick in the face as revenge for the spitball. He stumbled back and was about to regain his balance until he tripped over Butch and Boomer who were both asleep tied in vines. "Twisting Vines!" Rose yelled as Brick got tied in vines like his brothers. _Ah, the redhead got what he deserved. Wait, I'm a redhead . . . oh well. _"Since we're tied, the least you can do is wake them up." Brick said while looking at Boomer sleeping happily and Butch snoring away. "Melody, you put them to sleep, you wake them up." Rose said. "Ok, cover your ears." Melody said as she took off her headphones that was around her neck and put them on Brick. "MUSIC SCREEEEEEEECH!" Melody sang in a tone which could probably break glass, which it did. She took back her headphones and put them where they were. "HEY! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!" Sounds like Butch woke up. "Let's go girls; we have to check on Buttercup." I said as the leader. "You seriously suck at acting like a leader." Brick said. The girls nodded in agreement as I sweat-dropped. Them we flew to the lab with Melody in front of Rose and Rose in front of me. "Am I that slow?" I asked Rose. "Yeah. Melody is fast on ground and air." Rose said. We finally arrived at the lab and transformed back to our original forms. Katsumi opened the door and we all entered.

(Miyako POV)

_I wonder when the girls will get back. I hope they are ok. I hope Kaoru is ok. . . _"Professor, how is Kaoru doing? Is she ok?" I asked. Kaoru was resting on a medical bed. "She probably was weakened before she received the punch you told me about. But because the punch was from someone with Chemical Z, and that person was Butch, the strongest RRB, She has blood loss. Kaoru will be fine though, she'll wake up in a couple of minutes." Professor explained. "Geez Professor, you talk a lot." _Satomi-chan! _"Are you girls ok?" I asked as I gave them a hug. "Calm down Miyako, we're fine." Momoko said. "Hey, how's Kaoru?" Katsumi asked. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine; my head still kinda hurts though." Kaoru said. _Kaoru! She woke up!_ "Well, you can leave Kaoru, but you can't go home or your parents will start asking questions." Professor Utonium said to Kaoru. "Come on girls! We can all stay at my house for the night." I said happily as we all left.

(Normal POV)

1:14 AM

"You guys ready?" Brick asked. "Let's break into the lab already!" An eager Butch yelled in a whisper. "Why did you guys wake me up at like 1 in the morning?" Boomer asked while yawning. "Dude, do you ever listen to our plans?" Butch asked. "Maybe . . ." "Boomer! We're going to steal Chemical Z!" Butch yelled angrily in a whisper. "Butch, calm down, he has Bubbles' DNA. He can't help it." Brick said. "Ugh, you're right." Butch said. "Thanks Brick." Boomer said in relief. Then, the boys entered the lab.

**Me: Wow, I wonder what's going to happen . . . **

**Satomi: You do know! You wrote this!**

**Me: Oh Yeah! :D**

**Kaoru: Wow . . . :D**

**Brick: R&R!**

**Me: Hey! Didn't we kick you out during the story?!**

**Kaoru: AH! *Kicks Butch in the stomach***

**Satomi: What did he do?**

**Me: Yeah, what did the perv do now?**

***Kaoru whispers what he did***

**Brick: Can I stay here?**

**Me: ugh, fine. R&R people!**


	6. Chapter 6: New Members And New Ages

12/20/12

**Me: Merry. . . I'm not making that mistake again. AH!**

**Kaoru: What the heck Butch! Don't do that to my friends!**

**Butch: I can't help it . . . **

**Miyako and Momoko: Thank goodness he doesn't do that to us.**

**Satomi: Hey guys! Are we starting another chap- AHHHHH!**

**Boomer: Really Butch, really. That's just . . . ugh.**

**Butch: Well I'm just doing that until their taken.**

**Me: What do you mean?**

**Butch: Well you'll be getting you counterpart sooner or later. I'm just taken advantage of the fact that they're not made yet.**

**Kaoru: You're such a- AH! Hey! Get your hands off me!**

**Miyako: While Satomi, Katsumi, and Kaoru beat up Butch, enjoy reading the story! Hey! It's wrong to fight!**

**Boomer: *Blushes* Yeah! Even if it is a perfectly good reason! It's umm wrong? Just start the story already. This is just plain ridiculous.**

(Boomer POV)

_Can't they just steal Chemical Z without me? I'm tired. But no, Brick made Melody wake me up during battle. I would have gotten extra sleep if Brick didn't do that. _"Where do you think Chemical Z is at?" Brick asked. "Probably where it says: CHEMICAL Z SAFE." Butch pointed out while walking over to the safe. "How do we open it?" I asked. "I don't know, Mojo said he used dynamite, so I brought this." Butch said while holding a bomb. Brick lit the bomb and the safe exploded. Brick then grabbed Chemical Z and took it out of the safe. "Ok, Boomer you find something that would belong to Rose. Butch you get something from Melody." Brick instructed. I found a sword and some pine needles in a bag that had Rose's name on it. Butch finally arrived back to the wrecked lab room with a black and teal record **(You know, those huge discs.)** and some CDs. Then we headed to Mojo's new lab.

~Time Skip~

We finally arrived at Mojo's new lab. Mojo was on a ladder fixing some huge machine. "HEY MOJO!" _Butch . . . _"AH! Mojo!" Mojo yelled as he fell off the ladder. "What do you want Mojo?" Mojo asked us while recovering from the fall. "For you to make two more of us." Brick said. "Ok Mojo. Just put all the ingredients in the machine I just finished fixing Mojo." He said. "When will you ever stop saying your own name?" Butch asked. "I'm a monkey, Mojo! I can't help it Mojo." Mojo said. Then Brick poured Chemical Z in the machine. After he poured it all, he and Mojo ran to a different room. _. . . What? . . . _Butch and I walked toward the machine. He put Melody's DNA and stuff into the machine and ran to the room brick and Mojo were at. _Weird . . . _I put Rose's DNA and stuff into the machine and switched the machine on. _Wait, if this is how we were made, shouldn't there be . . ._ "SHOOT!" I yelled as I jumped to avoid the explosion behind me.

-Somewhere else-

"Ugh, what the heck was that? It's like 5:30AM." Satomi said. Katsumi just shrugged and they both fell back to sleep at their sleepover at Miyako's place.

-Back to Boomer-

_Ok, I should've remembered about that earlier. . . _The smoke finally cleared up and in front of me were two new rowdy-ruffs. One had light brown hair like Melody's hair color. He had a dark teal RRB uniform and dark teal eyes. The other guy had really dark brown hair, almost black like Rose's hair color. He had a black RRB uniform and dark silver eyes. Then the other guys walked back into the main room. "You forgot didn't you?" Brick asked. "Yes, yes I did." I answered. "So what are your names?" Butch asked. "I'm Blake." The teal RRB said. "I'm Blade." The black RRB said. "I'm Butch, he's Brick, and he's Boomer. The monkey's name is Mojo." Butch said. "Hmmm. . ." Mojo said while thinking of something. "Whatcha thinkin about monkey?" Butch asked Mojo. "Here Mojo, drink this Mojo. I think it will make you all stronger than the PPGZ. I stole it in the Professor's lab a couple days ago Mojo." Mojo said as he handed Butch the 'special drink'. We all drank out of the tube-thing. "I don't feel any different." I said. "Me neither . . . Whoa, Butch you look 16!" Blade said. "You all turned 16. You are now the same age as the PPGZ." Mojo said. "Wait who is the youngest now?" Brick asked. "Let's see on my computer, Mojo. According to the girls' ages, Mojo, this is how old you boys are from oldest to youngest: Butch, Blade, Blake, Brick, and Boomer. Brick is still the leader though, Mojo." Mojo said. _Dang it . . ._ "Well at least Brick is a better leader than Blossom. The girls were just stronger than us." I said. "You young men need education. A couple minutes ago I signed all 5 of you to go to Tokyo High School. Oh, and since you boys are older now, you are now longer 'affected' by cooties." Mojo said. "Really? Now is the time to finally not say your name?" Blake said. "Sweet, I get to meet girls." Butch said while smirking. "All right!" Blake said with a perverted smile on his face while giving Butch a high-five. "Looks like we have two pervs in this group." Brick said while sweat-dropping. "You two are just sick-minded." Blade started. "That's just . . . ugh." He ended. "Hey! I'm not as sick-minded as Butch. You shouldn't judge me." Blake said. I looked at Butch who was thinking of something while smirking. "Yeah . . . he's probably right." Brick said. _I agree._ "Oh! Here Mojo." Mojo said as he handed all of us wrist watches with signature colors. I grabbed my blue watch and put it on. "Press the small button on the corner of your watches Mojo." Mojo said. It looked like a regular watch but then I found the button. I pressed it and a blue light surrounded me. It faded and then I looked at myself. I had normal clothes on and so did all the other RRBZ. "This is your secret identities Mojo. You will use them for school and living a normal life Mojo. You can give your non-powered form a name Mojo." Mojo said. We all thought of our names and prepared to leave the lab. "You boys start school Friday Mojo!" Mojo yelled as we left. "Transform. I have an idea." Brick said. We transformed but not without the urge to yell our names.

"Hard Brick!"

"Strong Butch!"

"Explosive Boomer!"

"Rockin Blake!"

"Sharp Blade!"

"Rowdy-Ruff Boys Z!" we all shouted.

"Whoa, look I can fly." I said. "Well then this will be an easy trip to the PPGZ lab." Brick said. Then we flew away to the lab.

**Me: HA! WE DIDN"T DIE! I KNEW IT! *Yelling at the ceiling with arms in the air and hands into fists***

**Momoko: So . . . what grades did you get. I bet you didn't beat me.**

**Me: Think again pink! *show her my grades and award* Ha!**

**Momoko: What! You got Principal's Honor Roll! That's impossible! I got regular Honor Roll! No one has beaten me before.**

**Blake: Well she just did. And so did I. I got the same grades as Katsumi-chan.**

**Kaoru: He added the -chan to your name and you don't say anything?**

**Me: He's a pretty cool guy. We started talking after he was made in the story.**

**Boomer: You took forever to write this Katsumi.**

**Me: Sorry. I had to get my grades back to the top since I missed a week of school. Here have a candy-cane.**

**Boomer: Yay! *puts candy-cane in mouth***

**Me: That's so cute- Ah! Hey! Get your hands off me!**

**Butch: Sorry . . .**

**Blake: Don't do that. Ever again.**

**Blade: Wow, scary Blake.**

**Satomi: R&R! Later people!**


	7. Chapter 7: Escaping New Abilities Part 1

12/24/12 Morning on Christmas Eve

**Blake: Hello world! I'm here to start the story.**

**Momoko: Where's Katsumi? *looks around the room***

**Blake: She's at her cousin's house.**

**Kaoru: What's she doing there?**

**Blake: *Reads her mind and talks to Katsumi* She said she went there to fill the goodie-bags with candy for the Christmas party and bake cookies, but right now, she's kicking someone in the face.**

***Secret door opens***

**Butch: Hey guys, did you know girls kick really hard on the face. *Puts hand on cheek***

**Blade: You did something to Katsumi, didn't you?**

**Butch: No. . . . Ok. I tripped her after she took cookies out of the oven.**

**Miyako: She didn't get burned, did she?**

**Butch: No, if she did, she wouldn't have kicked me in the face.**

**Blake: *Eyes turn black in anger* DO I NEED TO KILL YOU! I COULD IF I WANT TO.**

**Satomi: Who's stopping you?**

**Butch: Wow, what a nice way to stop him from killing me.**

**Satomi: *shrugs and leaves***

**Blade: I'm leaving too. So much anger.**

**Kaoru: START THE CHAPTER! *Watches Butch run from an angry Blake***

(Blossom POV)

It's like 6:30AM, what could be happening this early. The girls and I were at Miyako's place until Professor Utonium called us and said something terrible happened. We finally arrived and transformed to our original forms. Katsumi opened the door and we all entered. "I hope no one is hurt." Miyako said "Momoko, what do you think happened?" Kaoru asked. "I don't know, Katsumi, did you see anything?" I said. "No, sorry, but I can't see everything." Katsumi answered. We all entered the lab room and saw that it was a complete wreck. "What happened?" Satomi asked. "Well, someone very sneaky entered the house. Then he or she used a bomb to open the safe to steal Chemical Z." Professor Utonium explained. "As long as this is the only damaged room its-" "A BOMB! You people couldn't wake up again?!" I yelled as I cut off Satomi. "Wait, what do you mean 'again'?" Katsumi asked. "Yeah, what happened the first time?" Satomi asked. "Mojo used Chemical Z to make the Rowdy-Ruff Boys." Miyako explained. "I think the RRB made you two new counterparts." Kaoru said.

(Katsumi POV)

_New counterparts? That's worse than being attacked by a werewolf. Wait . . . no it's not._ "Who are you people?" We all turn around to see boys our age in RRB uniforms. "We should be asking you that." I said as I took two steps closer to them confidently. "I'm Blake; they're Blade, Butch, Boomer, and Brick. We're the Rowdy-Ruff Boys Z." Blake said. _They're older now? Weird. _"So who are you girls?" he asked. "I'm Katsumi; they're Satomi, Kaoru, Miyako, and Momoko." I said.

(Miyako POV)

_How can Katsumi be fearless when she's not even in powered form? Then again, Kaoru is like that as well. . _"Where are the girls" Brick asked. "What girls?" Kaoru asked as she stepped closer to them confidently beside Katsumi. She was standing a little behind her though. "Our counterparts, the PPGZ." Butch said while staring at Kaoru while smirking. "You pretty girls have to tell us or you'll regret it." Blake said while looking at Katsumi with interest. _Poor Kaoru and Katsumi . . . _"I'm not sure if that was a compliment or a threat." Satomi said. "Me too." Momoko said. _I agree._ "We won't tell you." "Why not?" "Because we can't." "Why can't you?" "Find them yourself." Katsumi said as she argued with Blake. He still looked at her with interest. "Just let her not tell us, she will eventually." Blade said. "Oh, she will?" Kaoru asked with sarcasm. "Get them." Brick said. "Run!" I yelled. Katsumi was standing too close to the boys that when Blake tried to get her by her shirt . . . . . it ripped off. Thank goodness she was wearing a teal spaghetti strap tank top under her white blouse . . . that would have been a tragedy. "Really! My shirt! Don't even think of ripping the last one on me!" Katsumi yelled as she and Blake disappeared into a hallway. We all ran to different hallways with our counterparts after us. The boys don't know that we're their counterparts though. "Can you tell us where the PPGZ are?" Boomer asked politely. "Sorry, but I can't!" I said. I ran as fast as I could and lost him. I hid in a closet and left it open a little so it looks like no one is in it. Then, Boomer walked in the room. "Where are you? I know you're in here." He said. I stayed silent in the closet. "Fine, I'll find you myself." He said. His eyes started to glow a dark sapphire blue as he looked around the room. He then stopped looking around and his eyes returned to normal as he walked toward the closet. "I don't have x-ray vision, I have sonic vision." He said. _That explains it._ I pressed a button in the closet and escaped through a secret exit. I transformed and flew to my house once I was sure I lost Boomer. _Phew. I thought I was going to get caught for sure . . . hopefully the girls won't get caught either. Please don't get hurt. . ._

(Satomi POV)

_I have to get out of here! I have a feeling it's going to be hard to outrun Blade. _"Where are the PPGZ?" Blade asked me. "I'm not going to tell you!" I yelled. I was barely in front of Blade but I was far enough so he couldn't grab me. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You decide." He said. "What happens in the hard way?" I asked sarcastically. "I keep chasing you until you run out of breath, take you to our hideout, and have the other guys torture you until you tell us where the girls are." he said. "How come you don't torture me yourself?" I asked. "I don't feel like hurting people for some reason." He answered. "Well then you won't!" I yelled as I jumped through a window. I didn't care that I broke it. I was more concerned about the glass in my arm, and in my thigh. I needed to stop worrying about the pain and kept running. I was a bit slower due to the glass in my thigh though. I was in the garden and hid behind a display of flower seeds. Then Blade walked in, wondering where the heck I am. Or so I thought. "Where is she?" He asked to himself. Then for some reason he knew. "I knew this power would be useful. I know you're behind the seed display." He said._ Shi-! Shi-! _I didn't care about the pain anymore. I ran out of the sun room and when I couldn't see him anymore, I had an idea._ He's looking for me, but he isn't looking Rose . . . _I transformed. Unlike the girls, Katsumi and I learned how to transform without making a sound. We can't stop the glowing light though. We can at least teach the main PPGZ how stay quiet in a transformation. "Where did she go, it's like she disappeared." Blade said as he walked past me. I was hiding behind a bush. "I'm going back to base." He said and flew away. _What? They can fly now? Whatever, I'm going to a store to get a first aid kit. . . .Why did I have to jump through a window? Katsumi will know what to do to stop the bleeding._ Then I flew away.

**Blake: Yeah, um, sorry it took forever to type this. . . **

**Satomi: Hi! I'm back! *Licks ice-cream***

**Blake: Where the heck were you?**

**Blade: We got ice-cream after the whole um you and the anger.**

**Kaoru: Where did Butch go?**

**Blake: He's over there in the corner of the room, hiding.**

**Katsumi (AKA: Me; that's how she puts herself): Hey guys I'm back! What did I – why does Butch look like he is in terrible fear?**

**Boomer: You know how Butch tripped you and you almost burned you face? Well Blake got mad at that and his eyes turned black.**

**Katsumi: OH! Yeah . . . get used to that. It happens when I'm REALLY angry, so weird that it happens to you too . . . I thought that was just me.**

**Miyako: *giggles* it's like you two- I'm not saying it. *Giggles***

**Blake: Well, in real life, you're eyes are almost black, what color do they turn in anger?**

**Katsumi: They kinda look brown . . . I was angry once and Satomi freaked out about that. I don't believe it though. Until I looked in the mirror, I noticed I could see my pupils. I thought it would be a good addition to the story.**

**Kaoru: OK! Too much talking, R&R!**

**Katsumi: Wait, how did you guys start the story?**

**Blake: Umm . . . I took your notebook and started typing where you left off.**

**Satomi: SEE YA LATER!**


	8. Chapter 8: Escaping New Abilities Part 2

1/5/13

**Katsumi (AKA: Me; it will be Katsumi for now on): Why . . . **

**Satomi: Why what? *sarcasm***

**Katsumi: Why did I lose a bet to you!**

**Kaoru: What are you two talking about?**

**Satomi: She'll explain after the story.**

**Blake: What story?**

**Blade: Dude, the one you're in.**

**Blake: Oh! :) **

**Blade: Are you that stupid?**

**Katsumi: HEY! If you call him stupid you're calling me stupid. Plus, he did that on purpose. I do that too.**

**Blake: No one knows me like her . . . ;) On to the story! **

**Kaoru: She doesn't own anything ok?**

(Kaoru POV)

_Great, I'm being chased by a total perv. At least my shirt didn't rip off like Kat. (Kat is Katsumi for short.) I wish I was somewhere else right now. I also wish I was SOMEONE else right now. _"Kaoru-chan~ you don't need to be someone else. I think you're fine the way you are." Butch said behind me._ Is he . . . ? _"Yup, I'm reading your mind. My bros and I all got special abilities. We have new powers too, but we don't want to use them right now. We don't even know what they are." He explained. I kept running down the halls, angry, wanting to escape. "Kaoru-chan~ if you stop running we can end this." He said. "I won't stop! And DON'T be SO DAMN FAMILIAR with ME." I said with venom. Please, if looks can kill, my yelling would make the death more painful than a plain glare. I realized that I have to keep my thoughts to myself so Butch wouldn't know any top secret stuff about me and the girls. I entered the kitchen and hid in a cabinet under the sink. Butch then walked in the kitchen. "Where are you Kaoru-chan?" He said, obviously trying to get me to yell in anger. I used his mind-reading ability as an advantage. _He won't find me in the garden . . . _I thought. I guess he was trying to read my mind because. . . "She's at the garden!" Butch yelled as he ran to the garden. I came out of the cabinet. "Ha, he thinks I would hide there. Please, I didn't think he was that gullible." I said as I was about to go through the back door exit.

Key Word: ABOUT.

"Do you think I'm that stupid?"

I froze. I stood motionless. I could pass as a statue if I was covered in flour for all I care. "Well, look who's stupid now." Butch said. I swear I could feel him smirking behind me. I finally turned around. "If you tell me where the PPGZ are now, I might let you go. If you don't, well, that's your mistake." He said while (And I was right) smirking. "I won't say anything to you." I said. Katsumi may be more fearless, but I have my temper a little bit more in control than her. A little bit. "Fine, I hope you're stronger than you look." He said. It was true, I didn't LOOK strong, but I really am. Then, he tried to punch me in the face.

Again, Key Word: TRIED.

I effortlessly grabbed his fist. I knew it was coming. I then hit his stomach with my knee. "Ow!" He yelled. It hurt me too. I didn't expect his stomach to be . . . hard. I felt my knee turn a little bit red. I was going to make a run for it until Butch tripped me. On the way down my head hit the edge of the counter. "Ahh!" I yelled. I fell face first, which didn't help my case. I got up and punched him in the face and ran. He didn't follow behind me this time. I ran outside to the front entrance and when I knew it was safe, I transformed. I flew to Miyako's, hoping the girls were all there. _If those F***in guys did something to them I will kill them._

(Katsumi POV)

_Man, how the heck long does it take to outrun a perv? This guy, Blake I think, runs almost as fast as me. 'Actually, I DO run faster than you. You just have a head start.' _Someone said in my mind. _WAIT?! In my MIND?_ "Who the heck is in my mind?" I yelled. "Me. I have telepathy." Blake explained. Just what I needed *sarcasm*. "Dang it!" I yelled as I realized we were at a dead end. I kept running though, the dead end of the hall was 10 feet away. Once I made it to the end, I thought it was over. Until I had an idea . . . Blake was running towards me still. I faced him and ducked. Then he jumped over me naturally. As if he couldn't stop himself from jumping. I then started running the opposite direction we were originally running in. I turned right to another hallway then right again. I opened a random door and entered the room. I closed the door and walked towards the center of the room. I looked around. _Hey! This is my room!_ I walked towards the window in my room and I was about to open it when . . . "Look, a babe in teal trying to escape." Blake said with a smirk on his face. "Don't. Call. Me. Babe. And stop smirking at me." I said angrily. I was getting to my limits. I needed to calm down. "Where are the PPGZ? If you tell me I might let you go." He said while looking at me with interest. I didn't want to deal with this anymore. "I don't know where they are. All I can tell you is that they show up when help is needed." I said, trying to lose some of my anger. "That's all the info I need." He said. Then he grabbed me and held me bridal-style. "HEY! You said you'd let me go! Put me down!" I yelled. "No, I said I MIGHT let you go. If the PPGZ come when help is needed, then I'll take you to base. The girls will fall for the trap." He said. _Why am I smart? Wait that's a good thing . . . well not in this case . . . _"Do you have to carry me like this?" I said as I struggled to get out of his strong grip. Useless. "Fine." He said as he put me over his shoulder. I continued to struggle on the way out of the lab but there was no use. He was . . .*gulp* . . . stronger than me. I gave up. I let him take me wherever he was heading. _Please don't try to save me girls. I'll handle myself. Don't fall for the trap._

**Katsumi: yeah . . . Satomi and I made a bet that whoever loses rock paper scissors will get kidnapped, and get their shirt ripped off AND a surprise in a future chapter.**

**Kaoru: Oh.**

**Satomi: Yup. And I WON! HA!**

**Blake: We have a question for you people: **

**What color group should have their own chapter? First and second place will get their own chapters.**

**Red: Momoko and Brick**

**Blue: Miyako and Boomer**

**Green: Kaoru and Butch**

**Teal: Katsumi and Blake**

**Black: Satomi and Blade**

**Please type your answer in a review. It will make it easier for us. R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9: Questions and Thoughts

1/17/13

**Satomi: Late much . . . ? **

**Katsumi: Yes, yes I am. XD**

**Momoko: Did you tell the readers yet?**

**Boomer: Tell them what? OH! Um . . . sportchic1500 has a poll for this story. It is like the one at the end of the last chapter but written differently. Winners get special chapters for their color. If the poll doesn't work . . . continue voting using the review thingy.**

**Kaoru: I really don't want to win . . . I mean, I like knowing I'm a favorite, but really do I have to be paired with *shivers* Butch?**

**Butch: You know you love me . . . ;)**

**Kaoru: In my nightmares.**

**Brick: She doesn't own PPGZ . . . just start the story.**

**Blake: Someone is in a rush . . . **

**Katsumi: I know right . . . **

**Satomi: Enjoy the story people of the internet!**

(Katsumi POV)

_Why . . . why of all people in this world I, a teenage girl, have to get kidnapped by a teenage boy. Wait, never mind, I guess that's makes sort of a ridiculous sense. _I stopped hitting Blake and I stopped protesting. I basically gave up. The perv was flying somewhere with me over his shoulder. If he's like me, he has the guts to drop me if I lose control of my temper. It doesn't help that we were probably more than 250 feet above ground and I'm not in powered form. _When will we get back on the ground?_ I thought to myself, annoyed. _'We'll get back on the ground . . . . . . . now.' _Blake said in my mind. Hasn't he ever learned about privacy? Probably not. He landed on the ground (With me still over his shoulder) and walked into a remodeled Warehouse. It looked a lot better than when I fought Butch as Melody a couple days ago. Then we entered. I had a completely annoyed look on my face. _Please, I shouldn't try to pretend to be scared._ "Hey guys." Blake said as if there's nothing new. "You see the girl over his shoulder too right?" Boomer asked to a nodding Blade. Older or not, I think Boomer is going to act sort-of the same. "No wonder you took forever to get back." Blade said. "I wish I caught the girl I was chasing . . ." Butch said. "Dude, you would say that." Brick said.

(Brick POV)

_Now why is this girl here . . . _"Why is she here?" I asked Blake. "Oh, right. If the PPGZ only show up when help is needed, then they'll come here to rescue her." Blake explained. "Like a set-up? Or a trap?" Boomer asked idiotically. "No sh** Sherlock." Butch said to Boomer. I looked at the girl Blake had over his shoulder. She clearly looked annoyed. _How long was Blake carrying her? _"Can you at least put me down now, I won't – AH! Hey, hands off!" She said but was interrupted by a certain Teal guy acting like a perv. "Put her down. She probably suffered enough by you. Learn to be a gentleman." Blade said. Blake just shrugged. Then he put her down at last. "Do you guys feel different?" I asked. I felt like I wasn't a bad person or something, as if I was doing something bad just for the heck of it. Not because I have to do something bad in order to live like Mojo. "Yeah . . ." Blade answered. "I just want revenge." Butch said. We all nodded in agreement. The girl just walked over to a teal living room chair and sat down. I looked at her. "What Red? Can't I just sit down?" The girl said. "Hey! I call him Red!" Blake yelled. Then they started arguing. I sweat-dropped. _They're arguing over who gets to give me a rude nickname? _ WTH? "WTH?! Who said you could call me Red?!" I yelled. CRASH!

(Back to Katsumi's POV)

_Well, that stopped our argument. . . _"Seriously? We made this place look better and you make a hole on the roof?" Blake asked. _He's got a point. . . "Don't I?" _Blake said in my mind. _Don't push it._ "Maybe I want to push your limits." Blake said as he put his arms around my waist and his head on my shoulder. "Let go of me!" I protested. He didn't let go. "We don't want to fight. We just came to get a friend back." Blossom said. "You don't want to fight?" Butch asked Buttercup. "I'm forced not to kick your ***." Buttercup said. "Language." I reminded her. "Let's take you home." Bubbles said as she, Buttercup, Rose, and Blossom flew to the ground. "You know, you girls are making me feel weak. I could've handled myself." I said. I then freed myself of Blake's strong hold and turned to face him. Blossom was about to stop me until, "Just let her." Rose said. Then, I kicked Blake in the face. "Ok, we can leave now." I said. All the girls except Rose and Buttercup were shocked. Buttercup gave me a high-five, which I gladly accepted . Once we were out of the boys' sight, I transformed and we flew to Miyako's place.

(Momoko POV)

"I just don't get it. Why are they older?" I asked. "We don't know Momoko. This is like the fifth time I told you." Kaoru said while looking annoyed. "Just calm down Pink." Katsumi said as she played her Pokémon Emerald and Kaoru played Pokémon Emerald as well on her own game card-thingy. "Pokémon freaks. . ." I said. Katsumi had the hat Ash wears on the show for crying out loud! She had two hats! The first one was the original hat red, white, and had that black triangle thingy. The second hat she said she had it customized. Like the first hat, but instead of red it was teal. Ok . . . off topic. "Did you guys notice something different about them?" Satomi asked. "You saw that too?" Miyako asked. "Saw what?" I asked. "Their Aura, they never had a true aura, but they did have one. Now they actually have the True Aura, but it looked as if it was trying to turn white, like ours." Satomi explained. "Hmm, weird . . . . . Swapert! Use Ice Beam! HAH! Yes! My Swampert and Rayquaza made your Rayquaza and Sceptile faint!" Katsumi yelled in happiness. Kaoru just smiled. That's pretty much the only game she doesn't get mad about if she loses. "We have to tell the Professor though. We cannot let something as big as this pass by." Miyako said. "She's right, but what if they turn out to have a white Aura and Professor makes them a part of our team. I DON'T want to team up with Butch!" Kaoru said as she and Katsumi turned off their Gameboy Advance SP. The flip ones. They looked Brand new. Kaoru's was Green and Katsumi's was teal. Ok, I'm getting off topic WAY too much. "Kaoru's got a point. Let's just keep this to ourselves and handle it later. Like if we see them again." Satomi said while reading a Yotsuba Manga. "Ha!" Satomi laughed as she got to a funny part I guess. "Let's call this day to be over. Bye girls." I said as I left Miyako's place. I needed to think.

_Why did they come back? There has to be a reason why they came back. If it was for revenge, why didn't they fight when we came to rescue Katsumi? They just . . . stood there. Brick . . . he matured. He looked . . . cute-What am I thinking! He's a ruff! I'm a puff! We shouldn't be together . . . should we? My life is complicated._ "Why me . . .?" I said to myself.

(Normal POV)

The Teenage redheaded girl walked down the dark lonely streets, but didn't realize she was being watched by a teenage redheaded boy. He wasn't spying on her, he just happened to see her while he was taking some groceries home. He looked at her. She had Candy pink eyes (Which for some reason didn't freak him out) and looked like she was in deep thought. She then stopped walking. She blushed a soft pink and shook her head slowly. "Why me . . ." she said to herself. Then she continued down the sidewalk until she disappeared by turning left. The boy stepped away from the street light he was hiding behind. "I wonder what she's dealing with. . ." he said. He looked at the sky and stared at the moon. The light made the boy's crimson red eyes sparkle. Then he walked home, still thinking about the girl he saw.

**Momoko: Nice Chapter Katsumi! Umm . . . where's Katsumi? **

**Satomi: Oh, she and Blake went to In-&-Out. They got hungry.**

**Miyako: *giggles* they're back! Whispers: look at them!**

***Looks at them and sees them talking and Katsumi laughing and smiling***

**Boomer: Aww. . . ^.^**

***they realize what their friends are looking at and don't react***

**Katsumi: What's wrong with you guys? We're just friends.**

**Butch: In our view it doesn't look like it . . .**

**Satomi: When did you start smiling when talking to a guy?**

**Katsumi: *Keeps drinking her Vanilla shake* I don't know. *Puts shake on a table***

**Blake: *Grabs the shake from table and starts to drink it* Sure you don't . . . ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: The New Guys Part 1

1/21/13

**Blake & Katsumi: Happy MILK DAY! *Drinks milk***

**Kaoru: You guys do know that it's Martin Luther King Day right?**

**Blake: Yeah, but we say 'milk' instead of day.**

**Boomer: Then why are you drinking milk too?**

**Katsumi: We like milk.**

**Boomer: Oh . . . can I have milk?**

***Hands Boomer milk***

**Miyako: Well, now that the milk situation is done, may I?**

**Katsumi: Knock yourself out.**

***Miyako punches her face and passes out***

**Blake: *Spits out milk* She didn't mean it literally!**

**Brick: Sportchic1500 doesn't own us and a phone.**

**Blade: Read people! Enjoy!**

* * *

(Blake POV) **(He's dreaming)**

_Why didn't my counterpart show up yesterday? I wanted to see what she looked like . . . Wait, where am I anyways . . . _I thought as I walked down a hallway. _Oh, this is a school . . _"Hello? Is anybody here . . . ? Good, no one is here." A familiar girl voice said. She probably didn't see me. I looked at her. She had light brown hair, bangs covering her left eye sort-of like Butch before he became older. She had teal eyes like mine, only a bit brighter. Then I noticed something. She had a PPGZ belt and it was flashing a teal light. She pressed her belt. A teal light surrounded her as she did a transformation. When she finished, I was shocked to hear the name she called out.

"Beautiful Melody!" She yelled and the lights died down. _They have a secret identity? Forget that! This girl is hot! Wait . . . what did I just say? Whatever . . . I like what I like__. _I walked up to her. "Why are you in this school?" Melody asked while pointing at a poster on the wall that said 'Tokyo High'. "I should ask you that my Melody." I said while smirking. "So you're calling me a Sanrio icon?" She asked. I felt kinda stupid for saying that. "Ok . . . moving on from that . . . I know you have a secret identity. I saw you transform just now." I said while staring at her with interest. Hey! I can't help it . . . "You don't know my real name." She started. "But, if you don't say anything about what you saw, I won't say anything about what just happened." Melody ended. "Deal, but that doesn't mean I won't use this against you." I said while smirking. "Yup, you really are my counterpart." She said and walked away. Everything started to fade.

* * *

(Kaoru POV)

I arrived at school at like 7:15. I'm supposed to be there by like 9:15. Whoops, too early. I parked my motorcycle and got off of it. I saw Satomi park her motorcycle as well. "Hey Kaoru." She said. "Hey Satomi." I replied. "So what are we going do? We came too early." She asked. "I don't know, but I'm going take this time to put stuff in my locker." I answered. "I guess I'll do that too." She said as we entered the school. I heard the entrance door open again. "Hey guys." Momoko said as she, Miyako, and Katsumi entered. "Hey." Satomi and I said at the same time. "I'm going to my locker. See ya in homeroom." Katsumi said as she turned left to a different hallway. We then split up. I spotted my locker after a good 5 minutes of walking and opened it. My locker is pretty cool. It has green and black checkered wallpaper on it and has a picture of my family. I may be a tough girl but you got to love family. Even if they are annoying. "Oh so you like green too huh." I flinched and looked to my right to see a some-what familiar guy my age opening the locker next to mine. "Your locker looks like mine you know." He said. He moved the locker door so I could see that his locker had checkered wallpaper as well. The green was a bit darker than mine though, just a bit. It still bothered me that he looked familiar, though. "Wait, do I know you?" I asked. "Possibly. . ." He answered. "Who are you?" I asked. "You'll find out if you're in Ms. Black's homeroom." He answered while smirking. Then he closed his locker and left me there confused. _Probably one of those people who look like someone else . . . _I thought. "Ok . . . "I said as I closed my locker.

(Momoko POV)

I was trying to find my locker and was doing a horrible job at it. I always have a hard time finding it. . . Then, when I did find it . . . BAM! I crashed into someone and fell on the floor. "Ow . . ." I said as I put my hand on my head. "Are you okay Clumsy?" I looked up to see a guy my age wearing a red hat. "I'm fine. Sorry for bumping into you." I said as he helped me up. "You're apologizing when I'm fine and you're on the floor?" He asked. "Very funny." I said as I opened my locker and started putting books in it. The pink lace wallpaper in my locker always makes me a little bit happy. I closed my locker and left. I did get to see that the guy's locker is next to mine. His locker had Fire wallpaper. I walked to class thinking about how cute he was. I still have that boy-craziness in me. If only I could control it . . . Who am I kidding! I love the way I can't control it!

(Satomi POV)

My locker was in a good spot. It was sort-of close to Ms. Black's classroom. Miyako was with me as well. "Satomi-chan, who are those two?" Miyako asked. "Who are you-Ah!" I was ABOUT to ask until I tripped over something. I close my eyes, waiting for the ground to hit my face. Before I face-planted on the floor, I felt something grab my arms. I opened my eyes and saw a guy with blackish-brown hair and dark silver eyes. I regained my balance and he let go. "Sorry about that. I guess I left my backpack too out in the open." He apologized. "Are you two new students?" Miyako asked while paying attention to the struggling blonde trying to open his locker. "Yeah, he's my brother. We have three other brothers here that are new too." The blonde boy answered. "Wow. . ." I said. _So 5 new students?_ Miyako and I opened our lockers and put our stuff in. We didn't have much to put in, just a couple of notebooks. "I can't . . . open this . . . stupid locker." The blonde guy in blue said, tired and frustrated because of his locker. "Left first, turn it right twice, then left again." Miyako said. "How could you not know that? Haven't you ever opened a locker before?" I asked. "We didn't have lockers." The guy with silver eyes said. I nodded. I guess there are schools that don't have lockers. "Come on Miyako; let's go to Ms. Black's classroom." I said as I started to walk away. I swear I saw the guy with silver eyes smile when I said 'Ms. Black'. "Ok!" Miyako said happily as she skipped beside me. _Girly girls . . . they can never get girlier than Miyako . . . _

(Katsumi POV)

I was walking in the lonely halls searching for my locker. I knew it was in this certain hallway, but for some reason I couldn't find it. "Hey!" Someone yelled. I figured whoever said that was calling someone else so I continued walking down the hallway. "Get back here!" The person yelled. Whoever wasn't listening to that guy must be deaf. "You made ME!" He yelled. I was about to turn around to see what's going on until I was tackled. By a guy . . . and he pinned me down on the floor . . . and he was on top of me, smirking. "Hey . . . Melody." The guy said. _He thinks I didn't have that dream huh? _**(Neither did you people!) **"Hey . . . Blake." I said. His eyes showed that he was shocked. "How do you-" "I had the same dream, but in my point of view." Blake started but I cut him off to explain. "Can you tell me how I know this? I'm kinda confused on what's going on." Blake asked. _He does need explanation; he'll have plenty more visions. _"Ok. If I explain you have to make a deal. The deal is: If I tell you about your special ability and about the secret identities of the other power puffs, you can't tell your brothers anything about this." I told Blake. He thought about it for a while. _He better agree . . ._

* * *

**Momoko: *Gasp* is he going to agree or is he going to forget it and expose her identity?**

**Katsumi: That's what the readers are supposed to ask, not you.**

**Satomi: Oh, for once you're not with Blake?**

**Blake: Nope. I'm right here.*Grabs Katsumi's hand* ;)**

**Katsumi: Let go of my hand before I break it off your arm.**

**Butch: She likes it. Just like Kaoru-chan! *Puts arms around her waist***

**Kaoru: AH! Hands of PERV! *Steps on his foot***

**Brick Blade Boomer: Ok . . . R&R readers. Don't forget to pick your favorite color pair! *Sweat drops at Kaoru and Katsumi yelling at their counterparts* **


	11. Chapter 11: The New Guys Part 2

2/3/13

_**In the teal room:**_

**Katsumi: So, I decided to post a new chapter every Sunday or Saturday. Good?**

**Blake: What are the scores for the special chapter question?**

**Katsumi: Let's see . . . .**

**Red: 0**

**Blue: 1**

**Green: 1**

**Teal: 1**

**Black: 1**

**Blake: Hmmmm . . . . So you people didn't vote for red. Interesting.**

**RED IS ELIMINATED! YOU CANNOT VOTE FOR RED ANY MORE! *snickers***

**Katsumi: Continue voting! (Not for red anymore)**

**Blake: *puts arms around her waist* Enjoy the story!**

**Katsumi: I won't even waste my time TRYING to break free. Enjoy reading . . . .**

* * *

(Katsumi POV)

"Well, do you agree to the deal or not?" I asked 'Blake'. The idiot was still on top of me, pinning me on the floor to prevent me from escaping. This is probably the FIRST time I couldn't escape something. I'm really good at escaping. Ok . . . off topic.

"If I say yes, what will I get again?" Blake asked to get me angry. "An Explanation. Now answer." I said.

"Ok . . . but I'll still use your identity against you. . . .So if I want you to do something, I will threaten you." Blake said will smirking at me. I can't help but look at his eyes. Like mine, but a bit and I mean a BIT darker than my teal eyes. "Ok, a yes was all I needed. You have the power to see thing that hasn't happened yet . . . just like I do. The thing is . . . . You can't see everything, and sometimes things change before the vision happens in real life." I explained. "So that vision I had, you had it too, and it was in your point of view, right?" Blake questioned. "Yup. Also, those girls I was with at the lab/ my house are the other PPGZ. And if you're here, I'm pretty sure your brothers will be here too." I said to him. "Ok, now that I explained, will you get off of me?" I asked. "Nah . . . I like it this way, but since you asked nicely, sure." He said as he helped me up. I walked to my locker and put my stuff in there as Blake did the same thing at the locker next to mine. We closed our lockers at the exact same time. "So who's your homeroom?" Blake asked. "I'm kind of a new student here, I know my way around, but I had my schedule changed so I have Ms. Black. I have to introduce myself and so does my Best friend." I told him as we walked. "Ah, I have Black for homeroom too. My brothers and I have to do an intro too. Why did you change homerooms?" Blake asked me. "The PPGZ need to be in the same homeroom and lunch. I don't know something that the Mayor said about getting along." I answered him. We walked to homeroom in a comfortable silence. He kept looking at me with interest though, which made me wonder what he was thing about. We stood outside the door, waiting for the teacher to call us in. I saw his brothers and Satomi already there before we arrived. I walked over to Satomi. "Hey Satomi." I greeted. "Hey Kat, who were you talking to?" She asked. "The new kid in teal. He looks like he'll make a good friend." I answered. _Why am I answering so many questions today?_ "Ah, I forgot the _real_ you can look at someone and instantly know who's the right person." She said. "Ok class, today we have 7 new students. I guess since we have a small class the principal wanted to fill it up with more students. Ok you may now come in." Ms. Black said. "It's time." Satomi said as we all entered the class. I saw the girls smiling at us. Kaoru was just looking through a window. "Ok, say your name and a couple of things about you." Ms. Black said as she sat down on her computer chair. (You know the ones with the wheels on the bottom.)

"I'm Akira, my favorite color is red, I like sweets, and um yeah . . ." Brick said.

"Sup, I'm Takeshi, my favorite color is green and I'm a sports freak." Butch said while staring at a poster.

"Hello, my name is Hiroshi, my favorite color is blue and I tend to be kind most of the time." Boomer said politely.

"Hey, I'm Satoshi, my favorite color is silver, I play some sports, and I love to draw anime." Blade said.

"The name is Masaru, my favorite color is teal, I love music, and I play soccer." Blake said. Their normal forms look so much like the ruffs yet the girls not including me can't make the dang connection. They don't even notice their Aura for crying out loud.

"Hey, I'm Satomi, my favorite color is silver, I like playing sports and I spend most of my time reading manga's or drawing anime." Satomi said. I could tell she wanted to get it over with.

"The name's Katsumi, My favorite color is teal, I play soccer, and I'm a music freak." I said with a face showing no emotion whatsoever. "Ok, now we will ask 5 questions for the new students to get to know them better." Ms. Black said. A bunch of girls and guys raised their hands. As the natural leader, Brick or Akira picked a guy with brown hair. "My question is for Katsumi and Masaru. If you guys are music lovers, do you two play any instruments?" the guy asked. "I play guitar, drums and I sing a bit." Masaru/Blake answered. "And I play the guitar, piano and I sing too." I answered. **(I sorta play the piano. I can't play guitar . . . yet. I can sing though.) **"Ok, next . . . you girl with the stars in your eyes." Akira said. The girl stood. "I *Pause for dramatic effect* am Himeko Shigorine, the most popular girl in school. My question is for all of you boys." She said. **(My cousin gave me that dramatic effect idea)** "Are you all single?" Himeko asked. "Um yeah . . . and we'd like to stay that way for a while." Satoshi/Blade answered.

* * *

_**In the red room.**_

**Momoko: Well looks like they have only three questions left to answer. I wonder what they'll be. . . **

**Brick: sorry for the short chapter . . . . Katsumi will try to make it longer next time.**

**Momoko: Keep voting! But not for us because we are eliminated!**

**Both reds: R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12: Lunch and a Messed up Pinky

2/5/13

_**In the main room (We will never tell you where we are hiding)**_

**Satomi: Hello? Where is everyone? *looks around the room***

***a door makes a creaking sound***

**Satomi: Hey! What was that?!**

***Door slams shut***

**Satomi: Ok now I'm getting freaked out. *Whispers to self about it being a mind trick***

**Everyone: *Pops up from behind a white couch* RAWRRRRRRRR!**

**Satomi: o_o**

**Miyako: *giggles* ok, ok. I admit that was a pretty funny joke.**

**Katsumi: We got you! Ha! That's what you get for beating me in rock paper scissors!**

**Satomi: o_o**

**Momoko: Satomi-chan?**

**Satomi: o_o**

**Blade: Umm . . . are you ok Satomi?**

**Satomi: o_o**

**Kaoru: Well, she obviously was scared out of her mind.**

**Katsumi: Well people, I have an idea. So Boomer will you please say the idea?**

**Boomer: Sure! :D**

**Butch: Why can't I say it?**

**Blake: Because you're a perv. Even I'm starting to grow out of it.**

**Boomer: Anyways, instead of talking about random stuff in the author's notes Katsumi had the idea of doing Truth or dare just for the heck of it. In the reviews, write something for Katsumi, Satomi, Blade, Blake, The main PPGZ and the main RRBZ to do for truth or dare.**

**Satomi: o_o**

**Katsumi: Thank you Boomer!**

**Boomer: Do I get a hug? Or a cookie?**

**Katsumi: Here, have a chocolate chip cookie. *hands cookie to Boomer***

**Kaoru: Let's start the story alrea-**

**Satomi: RRRRRAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRR!**

**Everyone except Satomi: O_O**

**Satomi: Enjoy the story! Keep voting and write a bunch of truth or dares for us!**

* * *

(Blake/**Masaru** POV)

"Why would you want to know if we're single?" I asked. "Well, I need a new boyfriend, so I thought one of you boys would be interested." The girl, Himeko I think, answered. "Ugh . . . next question is for the girl with black hair and brown eyes." Akira said. (Akira is Brick) "My question is for Hiroshi. If you are a kind person, when will you ever get angry or rude?" the girl asked. _Weird question . . . _"If someone ever hurt somebody I love like my bros I would get mad and defend the person I care about." Hiroshi answered. You could hear all the girls saying _"AWW!"_ "Next question is for the guy laughing like a madman." Akira said. **(You guys know who this is ^_^) **"My question is for Satomi and Katsumi. Have you two ever been pranked?" the guy asked. _Ok . . . . _"Yeah." Satomi said. "No, why?" Katsumi asked. "No reason. . . ." the guy said and started laughing like a madman again. All us new kids sweat-dropped in confusion. "Last question is for the-" Akira was about to finish what he was saying but the bell rang. "Class, you may leave, I think we all had learned enough about these students today. But before you leave tell me what grades you all usually get." Ms. Black said.

"A's and B's" Akira said.

"A's, B's, and C's." Takeshi said. _He'll probably be too lazy to do homework._

"B's." Hiroshi said. _Not the smartest of all us bros._

"A's and B's" Satoshi said.

"Mostly A's and some B's" I said. _I feel like I'm smart. I wonder if this has to do with Katsumi's DNA in my body. . . _

"A's and B's" Satomi said.

"A's" Katsumi said. "Only A's? I don't believe it." Ms. Black said.

"I've never gotten anything lower than an –A in report cards." Katsumi confessed. Everyone looked at her in surprise. Satomi nodded in agreement from what Kat just said. "Ok. Class dismissed." The teacher said and we all left. "Wait. Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, Satomi, Katsumi, Akira, Hiroshi, Takeshi, Satoshi, and Masaru, come here please." Ms. Black called us. "I have been told that Satomi and Katsumi already know the school pretty well, but all you boys don't. So you girls will help the boys to their classes. Group up, split up, it's your decisions." Ms. Black said and we left the classroom.

"So how are we going to do this?" Momoko, that's what Katsumi told me her name was, questioned. (Katsumi told me all of her friend's names.) "How bout we find our classes and meet up at lunch?" Akira suggested. "Yeah, that's a good idea." Miyako said. "Then let's split up." Satomi said. Takeshi and I looked at each other and smirked. Katsumi and Kaoru noticed that.

(Satomi POV)

Katsumi looked shocked from what I said because her eyes widened. _Was it wrong to say that . . . .? _"Ok! Let's go Katsumi!" Masaru said as he grabbed Katsumi's waist and dragged her away. "No! Wait! Don't leave me with him! Help! Satomi did you have-" Katsumi was yelling but Masaru interrupted. "People are staring. You either stop yelling or I'll personally take something away from you that I know you want to keep." Masaru said. That shut her right up. Then they disappeared into another hallway. "I think it was a bad idea to say that . . ." I said. "No sh*t Sherlock!" Kaoru yelled as Takeshi did the same with her. Takeshi dragged her to the same hallway Masaru and Katsumi are at. Everybody including me sweat-dropped at what just happened. "Ok . . . . Miyako! Let's go to art class already." I said. "Hiroshi and I have art too. Mind if we join you two?" Satoshi asked. "Not at all. Miyako you ok with it?" I asked Miyako. "Yeah, let's go!" She answered as she started skipping to class. _Girly girls . . . ._ "Well I'm going to College Algebra." Momoko said as she started walking off to her class. "I have that class too." Akira said as he caught up to Momoko. We all headed to our 1st blocks.

(Kaoru POV)

_I have a feeling Takeshi is a bigger perv than Masaru . . . thank God they let go of us already . . . . _"I can yell if I want to! You don't tell me what to do!" Katsumi yelled. Yup, they're arguing. Takeshi and I are just listening to what they're yelling about. "I will take it away!" He yelled. "No you WON'T!" Katsumi yelled back. _What are they yelling about? What is he going to take away from her? _I thought with a face of confusion. As if Takeshi read my mind, **(Ha! **_**"As if" **_**He did!)** He explained to me what's going on. "You won't take it away!" Katsumi yelled. "Don't underestimate him. I may be worse than him but he has the guts." Takeshi said. "Hey, where is science anyways?" Takeshi asked me. I looked at the door numbers and found the classroom. "Katsumi! Masaru! Come on, class is over here!" I exclaimed. "He took it away!" Katsumi yelled. _WTF?!_ "No I didn't." Masaru said as if he's innocent. "Yes, you did! You reached into my back pocket and took my cellphone." Katsumi said. "That's what you two were yelling about?!" Takeshi asked. "What did you think we were yelling about?" Katsumi asked with an emotionless face. _So the no emotion is back . . . _Masaru looked at Takeshi then smirked. "Something that will be taken away by me in 5 years." Masaru said. Katsumi's emotionless face didn't change, but I could tell she was surprised from what he said. "I'm going into the classroom." Katsumi said and I followed her. We sat at our tables and something that I knew was going to happen, happened. Kat and I have new lab partners. Masaru decided to sit with Katsumi in one lab table and Takeshi sat in the lab table next to them which I was at. _This is going to be one hell of a day . . . . _**(Ah! I hate writing cuss words! Sorry but I choose not to cuss)**

* * *

(Miyako POV)

Hiroshi is really nice. Art class was 5 minutes from being over and I was sad about that. I love drawing and I'm pretty sure Satomi-chan does too. I was painting a picture of the park here in New Townsville. It had a little girl blowing bubbles. The girl wasn't blowing random bubbles. She was doing the Shabon Freedom with a bubble wand just like Takaaki's. _Taka-chan, please feel better soon. _I then looked at what Satomi was drawing. She was drawing characters from Fruits Baskets. Then, as if the world wanted me to suffer, the teacher left the room. _Please don't start a- _"PAINT WAR!" _*Mental sigh* they would . . . ._ "We have to get out of here!" Satomi yelled as she ducked right when a paint can was about to hit her. "What about our paintings? It will affect our grades if they are ruined!" I said I dodged a paint covered paint brush. "Grab your drawings and your stuff. We'll cover you two as we all try to get out of here." Satoshi said as he grabbed a blank canvas. Hiroshi grabbed one as well. We headed for the door with the guys each using a canvas as a shield. We left the class hoping the teacher won't come back to the room and notice that we're gone. "Let's just walk to lunch already. Art is going to end in 2 minutes anyways." Satomi said while looking at her cellphone to see the time. Then we headed to the cafeteria. Satomi and I showed the guys where the cafeteria is at and we went to the lunch lines. There were some students already eating at the lunch tables. "So what are you going to get?" Hiroshi asked me. "Just a Chicken Caesar salad, what are you going to get?" I asked him back. "I'm getting a chicken patty sandwich." Hiroshi answered. "What about you Satomi?" I asked her. "I'm getting tacos!" She exclaimed. "I'm getting a pizza." Satoshi said. "This school has a lot of food choices." He added. We got our food and drinks and paid for it at the register. "Where should we sit?" Hiroshi asked looking around. "We're not eating in here silly! Come on!" I said while giggling as I skipped towards a wall. "Um, why is she heading towards a wall?" Satoshi asked Satomi. "It's a secret door. It leads to a huge place outside where students can eat. Only 20 students in the whole school know about it." Satomi explained to him. "Make that 25. Your brothers will come here with my friends pretty soon." I said happily as we all exited the cafeteria. The two guys looked around in awe of the secret area. There was round glass tables with seats connected to them. A tree with branches students can climb and enjoy lunch on them, an open field with fresh green grass (Kaoru likes to play soccer there), and a small garden full of colorful flowers. "This place is cool!" Hiroshi said as he walked over to the garden. "This place isn't cool, it's awesome!" Satoshi said as he climbed the tree to get to the branch Satomi is at. "Let's watch the clouds Miyako! They're making a bunch of shapes today!" Hiroshi exclaimed as he lied down on the grass. I lied down next to him. "Hey! That one looks like Akira's hat!" Hiroshi said happily. I giggled at his childness, he acts just like me.

(**Satoshi**/Blade POV)

While Hiroshi and Miyako were eating while watching the clouds, Satomi and I were just talking and eating our lunch as well. "Can I have a bottle of soda? I forgot to buy a drink." I asked Satomi. "Sure, Coke or Pepsi? Those are the only two I have." She said. "Doesn't matter, they taste the same anyways." I said. "It does matter, they DO taste different." Satomi said. "Oh, then how are they different?" I asked her. "Pepsi is sweeter than Coke, so ha." She said with a smile. "Then hand me the Pepsi." I said with a smile as well. She handed me the Pepsi and grabbed herself the Coke. "It's nice and quiet out here. I like it." I said as I took a sip of Pepsi. "HEY GUYS!" Someone yelled. "What the F*ck!?" I yelled as I fell off of the tree and landed on my back with a thud. It doesn't help we were on the highest branch. "I told you he would fall." Takeshi said while trying to hold in his laugh. Kaoru was ignoring the situation. "That was messed up Takeshi. Satoshi could have broken a bone. MASARU! Give me back my phone before I BREAK your NECK." Katsumi said then yelled in anger to Masaru. Masaru gave her cellphone back and Katsumi put it in her back pocket. "Ah!" I yelled in pain. My hand hurt for some reason. "Are you okay?" Satomi asked as she jumped off the tree branch and landing on the ground perfectly. "My hand hurts." I said as Satomi helped me get up. "Let me see." Katsumi said. I showed her my hand. "I see what happened. Look at your pinky finger, the bone is kinda sticking out, it's dislocated." Katsumi explained. "Heh, heh, my bad . . ." Takeshi said as I glared at him. "You messed him up and all you say is 'my bad'? What the hell?" Kaoru said as she kicked his leg. "I can put it back into place if you want me to." Katsumi suggested. I nodded my head. She moved the bone back into place. It hurt but it felt better after my finger was fixed. "There. If it still hurts get an icepack or go to the nurse." Katsumi said. "How do you know this stuff?" Takeshi asked her. "Oh, my sister taught me and I took some classes for this kind of stuff in the past years of high school." Katsumi explained. "Hey guys! What did I miss?" We all turned around and saw that Akira said those words. Momoko was next to him. "Nothing." Kaoru lied. "Oh, I almost forgot to ask you guys this: What school did you guys go to before you guys came here?" Momoko asked me and my brothers. I almost panicked. ALMOST. "They were homeschooled before they came here. That's what Masaru told me." Katsumi answered for us. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. _Thank you Masaru . . . _"Oh, so you and Masaru had a conversation?" Momoko asked. "Momoko-chan, don't mess with the lives of others." Miyako said. _I guess she took a break from cloud-watching. . . _"Yeah, get out of other people's lives and focus on your own." Kaoru added. Momoko said nothing and looked like she didn't even feel the slightest bit of guilt. The school day went by fast and the day was over. _I'm gonna like school if we get to see those girls every day . . . _I thought as I walked home from school with my brothers. _I'm going to like it a lot . . ._

* * *

**Katsumi: See, The reds said I would make a longer chapter.**

**Satomi: Can we do truth or dare now?**

**Katsumi: Yeah sure.**

**Momoko: Ok Katsumi, truth or dare?**

**Katsumi: TRUTH!**

**Momoko: Which RRBZ do you like? The main ones.**

**Butch: Obviously me.**

**Katsumi: Boomer! Boomer is so freakin awesome, cute, and he's really nice.**

**Butch: O_O**

**Boomer: Yay! Thanks Katsumi!**

**Katsumi: Kaoru! T or D?**

**Kaoru: Dare me!**

**Miyako: Dare her to wear a skirt!**

**Katsumi: No, that's messed up. (Plus the reviewers are the ones making the messed up truth or dares) I dare Kaoru to steal Brick's hat and hide it.**

**Brick: O_O HELL NAW! *Runs away while Kaoru chases him***

**Butch: OH OH! Tell them about the voting!**

**Boomer: (He's the one that tells valuable info) the greens have 4 points while the other teams still in the competition (Blue, Teal, and Black) have Zero over the past week. So the Greens automatically win a special green chapter. Voting starts over again so now you reviewers can only vote for Blue, Teal, and Black. ^.^**

**Momoko: Here are the groups you can vote for:**

**Blue: Bubbles/Miyako and Boomer/Hiroshi**

**Black: Rose/Satomi and Blade/Satoshi**

**Teal: Melody/Katsumi and Blake/Masaru**

**Miyako: R&R write a bunch of truth or dares for all of us and vote!**

**Kaoru: I GOT HIS HAT! *Hides it* Later readers!**


	13. Chapter 13: Valentine's Day Part 1

Valentine's Day!

_**In the white room (the main room. It's full of white furniture)**_

**Miyako:** **Shiawasena barentaindē! (It means Happy Valentine's Day in Japanese. I got it from Google so it may be incorrect)**

**Everyone except Katsumi and Kaoru: Shiawasena barentaindē!**

**Katsumi and Kaoru: I hate Valentine's Day . . . **

**Blake: Well since this is a special chapter there isn't any truth or dares.**

**Momoko: Why is it a special chapter?**

**Satomi: Yeah, why?**

**Boomer: It's a special Valentine's Day chapter! Sportchic1500 doesn't own anything but her OC's and the story.**

**Kaoru and Katsumi: WHAT?! VALENTINE'S DAY!? *Dark Green and Teal aura surrounds them***

**Brick: *Filled with fear* E-e-enjoy the-the-the s-story . . . . . O_O**

* * *

It has been weeks since the girls met the boys. Then those weeks turned to months. The only two people who knew about everyone's secret identities were Katsumi and Masaru. The girls and guys became great friends and they would always hang out during lunch or see each other on the weekends. And today was a special day for Tokyo, it was Valentine's Day! A special holiday where the girls of New Townsville would give a special cake to a special boy who could decide whether to accept it or not. The boy would then need to give the girl they received the cake from a gift in return the following month. Not only that, but on Valentine's Day, when someone sneezes it means someone is talking about them or thinking about them.

(Momoko POV)

Valentine's Day! YAY! I love all the candy and sweets and all the love that fills the air. This year I want someone special to receive a cake from me instead of a fan boy. "Good morning Sakurako-san!" I said as I entered her sweets shop. "Good morning Momoko! Are you here to get a special Valentine's cake?" Sakurako asked me. "Yes!" I exclaimed happily as I handed her the money. "Coming right up Momoko." Sakurako said as she smiled happily. I looked to my right and saw Souichiro slightly blushing. I know what I have to do. "Here you go." Sakurako said as she handed me a small chocolate heart cake. "Sakurako-san, have you thought of giving Souichiro a cake for Valentine's Day?" I asked her. She blushed. "No, Momoko I didn't. I don't think Souichiro-kun would like a girl like me." Sakurako said sadly. "I think he does like you. If you offer him a cake I'm sure he'll accept it." I said with a smile. "Maybe your right Momoko-chan. I will offer him a cake for Valentine's Day." Sakurako said with her smile again. I handed her my cake and she walked towards Souichiro. "S-Souichiro-kun, will you be my Valentine?" Sakurako asked shyly. Souichiro blushed and smiled. "Of course I would." He answered as he took the cake. Then Sakurako walked towards me. "Thank you Momoko. Let me get you a new cake on the house." She said as she took out another small cake from the bottom display. "Thank you Sakurako-san! I'm glad I could help!" I exclaimed as I skipped out of the sweets shop. _I love matchmaking!_ _I hope I can do the same for the girls! ^. ^_ I thought as I skipped happily to school. _Now who should I give my cake to? Maybe I should give it to Sakamoto . . . he likes me. Or I could give it to Akira-kun, he's a nice friend. I'll think about this later, I have to go to school!_ I thought as I continued skipping.

* * *

(Satomi POV)

"Ah Valentine's Day, I remember the way people celebrate it in America." I said as I remembered the past. "Yeah well this time you won't be rejecting anyone since you have to give a cake to a special guy. And who would that guy be?" My twin brother Jiro asked. Yes I have a twin brother. We don't have lunch or homeroom together. The only class we have together is PE. For some weird reason Katsumi has more classes with him than me. "I don't know Jiro. Maybe I'll just give something to my friends." I answered him. "You can't do that. Stick to tradition." Jiro said as he drank milk out of the carton. "Fine I'll stick to tradition. If you're going to chug milk with the fridge open the least you can do is give me that cake in the fridge." I said as I put my plate in the sink. "Why should I?" He asked. "You should because I'm older than you." I said with a 'got ya' smile on my face. "By 15 minutes! Mom said you pulled me back so you could come out first." Jiro said as he handed me the Valentine's cake mom made for me. "Thanks bro." I said as I grabbed my backpack. "Later! And if you get a bunch of Valentine's Day cakes be sure to share some with our younger brothers!" I yelled as I walked out the door. "No PROMISES!" Jiro yelled back. _Jiro, you're probably going to come back with 5 cakes like last time . . . I don't want to give my cake to some random guy. Maybe I'll give it to Satoshi. He's a good friend and a guy (well duh) so I won't be breaking tradition if I give a cake to him. I'll ask Katsumi later . . . I wonder if she's going to give a cake to someone . . ._

(Miyako POV)

* * *

"Good morning Obaasan!" I said happily as I took out a Valentine cake from the fridge. I baked it myself the night before. It had chocolate icing on it. It's Vanilla cake instead of chocolate because some people don't like too much chocolate. "Good morning Miyako." My grandmother said as she started eating some rice. "Is it Valentine's Day already? I need a calendar for my room. So who are you going to give a cake to?" My Obaasan asked me. "I think I may give it to Taka-chan, But I'm not sure . . . . I don't know what to do." I answered her. I feel weird inside, as if my heart is trying to tell me something but I'm not listening to it. "Miyako, who else do you have in mind to give your cake to?" She asked me. "I-I don't know. Maybe Hiroshi-kun, he's been a nice friend to me ever since I met him. But I've known Taka-chan for years and-and . . . I don't know what to do Obaasan. Tell me what I should do." I said as a tear fell down on my face. I'm a very emotional person. "I can't tell you what to do, but there is something I can tell you that will help. Listen to your heart. If you listen to it, your answers will be revealed." She told me. _She's right; I've felt like I wasn't listening to it for a while, I think I should listen to my heart . . . _"Arigato Obaasan!" I Said happily as I hugged her. Then I skipped to school hoping my problems will go away. _Takaaki or Hiroshi . . . Takaaki or Hiroshi . . . My Childhood Crush or My Closest Guy Friend . . . I have to let my heart pick this one this time . . ._

* * *

(Katsumi POV)

"Katsumi, Ken! You two will be late for school!" Professor Utonium yelled. Yes, Ken did go to school, he wanted to have a life outside of the lab; well that's what he told me. "Ok Utonium! We're going!" I said as I grabbed three Valentine cakes and put them in a teal paper bag. "Later Professor!" I yelled as I walked out of the lab err house. I put the bag in my backpack and put my skateboard on the ground. I started skating to catch up to Ken who was about 3 yards in front of me. "Hey Ken, wait up!" I yelled as I took out a cake for him. He stopped and turned around. "Here you go Ken! Happy Valentine's Day! You're like a little brother to me. One that I'm happy to have." I said as I gave him a small cake. He smiled and took it. "Thanks Katsumi! Well, I have to go to! My friends are waiting over there. Bye!" He said as he walked to his friends. One of them reminded me of Momoko. I guess she was Kuriko; Momoko's little sister that Miyako told me about. Then I skated off as fast as I could so I could make it to school before it gets filled with students in the hallways. As I got to the sidewalk that ended at the school entrance, I was at full speed. "Hey Katsumi!" Someone yelled. "Nani?!" I yelled. **(Nani means what.) ** I lost total balance after someone called me and I fell of my skateboard and landed in a bush. Luckily my backpack was in my hand so I let go of it before I fell. "KATSUMI! ARE YOU OK?!" Someone yelled as they grabbed my stuff (Backpack & skateboard) and ran up to me. "Ugh, my head . . ." I said as I touched my forehead with my head. Everything became blurry and I started to close my eyes. The last thing I saw was Masaru shaking me and Hiroshi telling me everything is going to be ok. Then everything became dark.

* * *

(Kaoru POV)

"Man, why did mom make me a Valentine cake and expect me to give it to someone? Everyone at this school sucks." I said as I put stuff in my locker. "All the guys at this school . . . they aren't as strong as me . . . athletic as me . . . they don't have pride." I said to myself as I looked at the small chocolate cake. I put it in my backpack and closed my locker. I was about to walk to homeroom until someone opened the door . . . at my back and I fell face first. "Sh*t! Kaoru are you ok?" Someone asked me. I got up and turned around ready to punch the b*tch who did that until I realized it was Takeshi. "I'm fine Takeshi." I said as I took off the dirt on my black jeans. "You walking to homeroom?" He asked me. "I was ABOUT to. Thanks to you I couldn't." I said as I playfully punched his arm. "Hey!" He said as he punched me back. "TAKESHI! KAORU!" A guy yelled. We turned around and saw Hiroshi and Miyako running towards us in panic. "What's wrong with you two? You guys are acting like the world is ending." I said as I sweat-dropped. "K-*pant*Kats*pant*is in*pant pant*" Miyako tried to say but was too busy trying to catch her breath. Luckily Hiroshi already stopped panting. "It's Katsumi! She was skating at full speed on her skateboard and fell off. Her head started bleeding and she passed out. Masaru and I took her to the nurse." Hiroshi explained. My eyes widened. "Hiroshi called me about it so I came to school as fast as I could *pant*. Then we decided to tell you guys." Miyako said as she started to stop panting. We all ran to the nurse and then we slowing walked in the room. Satomi was in the waiting area holding on to her knees as Satoshi was trying to make her feel better. Hiroshi and Miyako sat down at the chairs in the waiting area to help Satoshi make Satomi stop crying. _ I feel bad for Satomi . . . I would do the same as her if my childhood best friend was in this situation . . . _Then Takeshi and I walked into the medical room and saw Katsumi passed out on a medical bed with Masaru sitting on a chair next to her while holding her hand. "Some Valentine's Day . . ." I said as I walked over to Katsumi. "How can it get any worse?" I asked.

* * *

**Blade: Now, was that so bad?**

**Kaoru: I guess it wasn't TOO bad.**

**Momoko: Good. But that was just part one!**

**Kaoru: PART ONE?! THERE'S MORE?!**

**Miyako: Yes, now shush and let Katsumi rest**

**Blake: Why, what happened to her?**

**Satomi: Oh! It's because (And this really did happen at school) some guy kept calling her a vampire because in real life her eyes look black and she yelled in anger and started to chase him to his death. (He didn't die sadly) She went to Black mode.**

**Butch: What's Black Mode?**

**Satomi: When her eyes go from an almost black to a dark brown. That only happens when she's in true anger (Like REALLY angry).**

**Brick: Her eyes change colors?!**

**Blake: I don't know. Whenever she is in true anger she told me her friends said they could see her pupils. And they can never see them.**

**Kaoru: I'll say it again. THERE'S MORE?!**

**Boomer: R&R! VOTE! WRITE TRUTH OR DARES FOR ALL OF US TO DO! BYE AND HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**


	14. Chapter 14: Valentine's Day Part 2

2/19/13

**Katsumi: I'm gonna kill that idiot . . . I'm gonna kill him . . . I'm gonna kill him *Keeps saying it over and over***

**Kaoru: What's with her?**

**Blake: *Eating chocolate* Huh? Oh, her dark mode hasn't ended yet . . . her eyes are still kinda brown but it's almost black again.**

**Katsumi: AHHH! *Breaks table in half* I needed to do that . . . .*eyes turn black again* Ok . . . I'm better now . . . *Passes out from too much anger***

**Kaoru: O_O**

**Satomi: -_-'(she's used to seeing Katsumi like this)**

**Blake: ^. ^ . . . . Violent as always . . . got to love her for that.**

**Boomer: *sweat-drops at Blake* um . . . well here's Valentine's Day part 2!**

**Brick: HEY EVERYBO- why is Katsumi knocked out on the floor?**

**Satomi: Long story . . . anyways . . . . The girl on the floor doesn't own anything except for a box of chocolates she received from someone that I can't say who :D**

**Blade: Enjoy Part 2! **

(Normal POV)

In the Infirmary, Katsumi was on a medical bed, with a wrapped ankle (She twisted it) and a Band-Aid on her head to stop the bleeding. All her close friends were there waiting for her to wake up and tell them everything's fine. But everything wasn't fine. Of all days, why did this have to happen on the day of love and friendship? That's what the group didn't understand. "She has to wake up at some point . . . she has to! She HAS to!" Satomi cried as some of her friends tried to comfort her. "H-how did sh-she even fall off her sk-skateboard?" Satomi asked as she stuttered due to her crying. "Masaru . . ." Hiroshi started. "You were the one who saw the whole thing. I was there with you but I didn't know what happened until I heard her yell." Hiroshi said. Masaru looked up with some of his hair covering his eyes. "Someone called her . . . she didn't hear and yelled 'what'. She lost her balance and dropped her backpack. Then she fell of her skateboard and her head was bleeding which caused her to pass out." Masaru explained while a tear fell down his face. He didn't understand why he was on the verge of tears. He could've been upset about the situation, but he was even more upset than he should be. _Why am I feeling this way because of . . . her? She is my friend and counterpart, but . . . I feel like I'm empty inside now that she's in this situation . . . _Masaru thought as he squeezed Katsumi's hand gently. "I just want this sadness to end . . . we shouldn't be sad today . . . not on the day of love . . . and CANDY!" Momoko said then cheered in happiness. Everyone (Except Katsumi) Sweat-Dropped at her. Even Satomi took a break from crying to do that to Momoko's idioticness. Then Masaru felt someone squeeze his hand gently and saw Katsumi starting to wake up. "Satomi-chan! She's waking up!" Miyako whispered to Satomi. Satomi ran to the medical bed. "Ugh, my head hurts like heck what happened? Who are you people?" Katsumi asked as she looked around with a face of confusion. "Oh my God . . . you seriously don't remember us?" Kaoru asked. Katsumi nodded. "Fuck . . ." Takeshi said. "Do you even remember me? Or Satomi?" Masaru asked her as he slowly let go of her hand. "No . . . I don't . . . all I remember is that today's Valentine's Day." Katsumi said. "Well . . . this day is getting better and better don't ya think Satoshi?" Akira said as he fixed his red hat. "Nah . . . I wouldn't forget you guys! I'm just messing with your heads!" Katsumi said as she laughed, which was a little uncommon. "You sneaky little bitch . . ." Takeshi said as he and his brothers hugged her. "Man! I was on the verge of jumping off a cliff!" Satomi said as she and the girls hugged her (the boys finished hugging Kat). "I'm not a hugger, but since I practically scared the heck out of you guys, I made an exception." Katsumi said as Masaru and Hiroshi helped her get up due to her twisted ankle. "Let's get out of here . . . I don't want any random people walk past here and feel pity on me . . ." Katsumi said as her emotionless face came back. Then everyone walked out of the nurse's office, well except Katsumi, she had Hiroshi and Masaru helped her get to class.

"Hey Takeshi?" Kaoru asked him.

"Yeah babe?" Takeshi said to him which made her blush. It wasn't noticeable, so she sighed in relief.

"Don't call me that. But, *sigh* Here goes nothing . . . Since it's Valentine's Day, my mom made me take a cake to school to give to a boy, since almost every boy at this sucks . . ." Kaoru said but Takeshi cut her off. "You're going to give it to me. Am I right?" Takeshi said with a smirk. Kaoru nodded while looking at the floor, embarrassed of the situation. She took out the cake and handed it to him. "What, no 'will you please be my Valentine?' or 'be mine Takeshi-kun'?" Takeshi asked playfully with that oh so famous smirk on his face. "Shut it. I'm not like that." Kaoru said as she put frosting on his nose (She obviously got it from the cake). "Hey!" He yelled as he took it off. "If you want revenge come catch me ya little biscuit!" She yelled as she ran down the hallways to catch up to her friends. "I'm not a biscuit! But you're about to become a chocolate mess when I'm done with you!" He yelled while laughing as he chased her. Then when he got close to a dead end he stopped running. "Where did she go?" He asked out loud. "Takeshi-kins! I have a cake for you!" _Shit, it's that Himeko slut. . . . _Takeshi thought. He was about to run passed Himeko until Kaoru popped up from behind a trophy display and tripped him. The cake Kaoru gave him flew out of his hands and hit Himeko's face. Takeshi got up and he and Kaoru started laughing like no tomorrow as Himeko called them jerks and ran to the restroom. "Sorry about the cake." Takeshi said to Kaoru as he stopped laughing. "Don't sweat it, I wish I did that with the cake the first minute I got it." Kaoru said as she stopped laughing too. Then they FINALLY walked back to homeroom. "Well, what took you two so long?" Momoko asked. "Himeko." Kaoru said flat out not wanting to tell her the real reason. Takeshi nodded in agreement and Momoko turned back around sad that it didn't have anything to do with Valentine's Day. (Ah, how clueless is she people?) "Miyako? Can I ask you something?" Momoko asked the blonde popular girl. Miyako walked over to her, with a question of her own as well. "I have a question too, Momoko-chan." Miyako said as she took a seat next to her red-headed friend. "Well, my question is, how can I decide over who to give a Valentine cake to? I want to either give it to Sakamoto, since he likes me and I don't want to be mean to him, or Akira, since he and I have become close friends." Momoko told Miyako. "I had the same question. I want to give it to Taka-chan, since I've known him for so long, but I also want to give my Valentine cake to Hiroshi-kun since I'm sort of starting to have feelings for him." Miyako said. "But my Obaasan said to follow my heart if I can't decide, and I think you should too." Miyako said to her. Then Miyako walked back to her seat. But as she was walking she saw Hiroshi at his seat and slightly blushed just from looking at him. Then she sat down and started drawing on her notebook.

"Akira, can I ask you something?" Momoko asked. _I think I'm making a good choice, but I'm about to start panicking . . . _Momoko thought as he walked over to her. "What do you want Momoko?" Akira asked nicely.

"AkiraWouldYouBeMyValentinePl easeDon'tHurtMeOrGetMadAtMeBecauseYo uDon'tWantTo.I'mFineIfYouDon'tReallyBeNoBigDealOk?" Momoko said as quickly as she could. Unknown to Momoko, Akira has sonic hearing so he slowed down what Momoko said to understand it.

"I'm not going to hurt you or get mad at you. I will be your Valentine, thanks Momoko." Akira said with a smile. She handed him a cake which Akira gladly accepted. Momoko blushed as Akira walked back to his seat. _Well, now that I've gotten a Valentine, it's time to get the other girls to get one . . . . _

**Blake: Hmmm . . . . She's probably going to write one more part to this and then move on to regular chapters again.**

**Boomer: Katsumi . . . . Are you ok? *Pokes her arm***

**Satomi: Just leave her there . . .**

**Kaoru: Hey, Katsumi told me (Before she passed out) that you've been making her read a manga which made her stop writing chapters for this story.**

**Satomi: YEAH! I'm making her read Fruits Basket. She says she likes it though. She's on book 6.**

**Blade: That's a good manga.**

**Satomi: YUP! And Katsumi's and my favorite character is Kyo! He's freakin AWESOME!**

**Miyako: R&R! VOTE! WRITE T OR D's FOR ALL OF US! *giggles***


	15. Chapter 15: Valentine's Day Part 3

2/23/13

**Katsumi: *STILL passed out* **

**Boomer: Poor little Kat . . . . **

**Momoko: Has anyone noticed that she's STILL on the floor and that no one bothered to pick her up?**

**Kaoru: If YOU'VE noticed that already, why didn't YOU pick her up, hmm?**

**Momoko: -OWNED- Well . . . . I'm not strong enough . . . . **

**Butch: I CAN WAKE HER UP! :D**

**Satomi: How?**

**Butch: *kisses Kaoru***

**Kaoru: O_O what the he-**

**Katsumi: HEY! WHY DID YOU KISS MY FRIEND?!**

**Butch: It was a dare from Silver rose yokai to kiss Kaoru without her expecting it . . . . I told you guys I could wake Katsumi up . . . **

**Katsumi: Oh, then that's fine if it was a – HEY! DID YOU HACK INTO MY ACOUNT BUTCH?!**

**Butch: Um . . . . No . . . . (That was a hard password . . . .)**

**Blade: WELL! We're wasting precious story time so . . . . . **

**Miyako: Enjoy reading the final part of Valentine's Day! *giggles* Kat owns NOTHING!**

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Man, my ankle hurts like-" Katsumi started but Kaoru cut her off. "Like a bitch?" Kaoru said as she sat down behind her. "No, like heck, I don't cuss. Even if I'm a tomboy-gothic-punk girl." Katsumi sat to her. How she described herself was true. Kat doesn't like wearing skirts or dresses, but she does like wearing black with her outfits like a long black sweater she has from GUESS or other black stuff. Katsumi also likes wearing leather jackets and ripped jeans with chains on the pockets sometimes. "So what took you and Takeshi so long? Wait . . . let me guess. You gave him a cake, and then frosted his nose. You then were being chased by Takeshi who at some point hit Himeko with the cake." Katsumi said to Kaoru. Hearing this conversation, Takeshi fell out of his chair and decided to stop listening. "I'll take that as a yes." Katsumi said as she looked at Takeshi blush in embarrassment and sit back down in his seat. "So, your visions are at it again. What else did you see?" Kaoru whispered to Kat. "That's it. I don't get a day's worth of a vision. I mostly just sense things than get a vision." Katsumi explained. "Sense things?" Kaoru asked in confusion. "I was never what you call normal before Chemical Z. I had a power. It was to be able to sense if something good or bad will happen. Sometimes, I could sense when it was going happen by seeing images in my head. The thing is, there is a rare occasion when I can't tell if what I sense is good or bad. I still have that power." Katsumi explained to Kaoru. She nodded to her explanation. "I know this is girly, but are you going to give a cake to someone?" Kaoru asked her. "Two people to be exact. I'm giving a cake to Masaru and to Jiro." Katsumi said. "Jiro? Isn't he in like, all of your classes? Why are you giving one to him?" Kaoru asked her. "Oh, you don't know about that. . . Jiro is Satomi's twin brother even though they don't look alike. I was his friend first before I met Satomi. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be friends so I like to thank him for that." Kat explained (again). Then the bell rang and it was time for First Period.

"Come on, I'll help you get to class." Kaoru said as she helped Katsumi get up and they went to science along with Takeshi and Masaru. When they walked inside the science lab, Kat spotted Jiro and Kaoru helped Kat walk over to him.

"Jiro! Hey! Thanks for being my friend! I wouldn't have met your sister if it wasn't for you." Kat said as she handed him a cake. That was probably the second cake he received this morning. "You're welcome, and thanks for the cake. I don't mean to be messed up, but what's with the twisted ankle?" Jiro asked. "Oh, that, I fell of my skateboard. No big deal, I'm fine." Katsumi said with a smile which is kind of uncommon to most people.

At the back of the science lab . . . . . "Who does that guy think he is? How can he make Katsumi smile like that? And why did she give him a cake?" Masaru asked Takeshi, who was sitting at the lab table next to him. "I don't know, but I read his mind, he was thinking about how most people find it uncommon when she smiles, but to him, she's always smiling when she's talking to him. Are you Jealous?" Takeshi said while smirking. Masaru on the other hand, didn't like what Takeshi told him at all. "Can you use telepathy to read Katsumi's mind? I can't read her mind at all." Takeshi asked Masaru. He tried, but failed as well. "She probably has her mind locked. Sometimes it's open, but other times, I can't use telepathy on her at all. I guess she knows how to stop people from reading her mind." Masaru explained. "Ok . . . wait, she knows we can do that stuff?" Takeshi asked him. "No, but I think it's because she's not the kind of person everyone knows what she's thinking about." Masaru half-lied. Takeshi nodded. Then the girls (Kaoru and Kat) came up to them and sat down at their seats. "Hey, Takeshi, hey Masaru." Katsumi said as she took out her game boy as well as Kaoru. "What are you two doing?" Takeshi asked the girls as they turned on their game boys. "Playing Pokémon. What do you think dumbass?" Kaoru said as they started a battle. "Hey, I wouldn't call your Valentine a dumbass." Takeshi said as he put his arm around Kaoru's shoulders. Kaoru removed his arm from her shoulders that same second. "Ha, let me try." Masaru said as he put his arm around Katsumi's waist. Too into the game she was playing under the lab table and somewhat comfortable, Katsumi ignored it and Masaru smiled in victory while Takeshi just muttered something under his breath. "Oh dang! That reminds me . . ." Katsumi said as she opened her teal backpack with black stars and music notes on it. She took out a small Valentine cake in a clear plastic box. "For me?" Takeshi said jokingly. "No you idiot, it's for Masaru. Masaru, either take the cake or I'll throw it in the trash." Katsumi said. Masaru smiled knowing that Katsumi wouldn't ask him in the traditional way. He took the cake from her hands. _Looks like I have a Valentine . . . _Masaru thought as he put it in his backpack. He no longer thought about Jiro who somehow manages to bring out Katsumi's emotions. Then they started to focus on the lesson Mr. Johnson was teaching them.

Now let's see how the blacks and blues are doing in Art class, shall we? **(The last two left!) (And it's almost lunch time!)**

Today the class was working with colors such as Red, Purple, or Pink, for Valentine's Day. Satomi and Satoshi just decided to paint flowers of different kinds in a vase while Miyako decided to paint an open locker with a huge pile of valentine gifts falling out of it (from experience). Hiroshi, not really knowing what to do just painted a tree with red leaves. "Satomi, I love the mini sunflowers you painted! They're my favorite flowers!" Miyako exclaimed. "Well, I like your painting too. It reminds me of my locker back in America." Satomi said while sweat-dropping at her past. Miyako sweat-dropped as well realizing that she isn't the only one dealing with the fan boy situation. Miyako looked at Hiroshi who was painting some leaves and felt her heart skip a beat. _Is this what she meant by listening to my heart? Is Hiroshi-kun really the one I should ask to be my Valentine? Ok heart, I'll listen to you, but if you fall me, I will never listen to you again . . . . Well maybe not forever . . . I'll just have a hard time trusting it again . . . _Miyako thought as she stared at her painting. "Umm . . . Miya-chan? You're spacing out, are you ok?" Hiroshi asked. Miyako realized what she was doing and blushed in embarrassment. "I'm fine, I'm sorry." Miyako said as she quickly grabbed her paint brush and continued painting. "You don't have to apologize for anything. You look cute . . . when you blush . . ." Hiroshi said as he looked at her and slightly blushed himself. Miyako looked at him and smiled. She realized her heart was right. As she took out the cake in her bag she asked him, "Hiroshi, I have put a lot of thought into this and now I want to ask you if . . . . . you could . . . . Be my . . . Valentine." Miyako said softly as she took out a cake in a clear box. Hiroshi smiled. "I would love to be your Valentine Miyako." Hiroshi said as he took the cake. Miyako blushed a deeper pink and smiled back, happy with her decision. RING RING! "Class dismissed." The art teacher **(I forgot her name) **said and everyone walked out of the classroom. "LUNCH!" Kaoru yelled as she ran passed the blue and blacks. They all sweat-dropped as they continued walking to the cafeteria.

~TIME SKIP BECAUSE I'M TO TIRED TO WRITE THEM GETTING THEIR FOOD AND WALKING TO THE SECRET AREA~

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT MOST SODAS TASTE DIFFERENT!?" Satomi yelled at Satoshi as they tossed a football back and forth. "Well I just thought that Sierra Mist taste the same as Sprite." Satoshi said while smiling, obviously amused with the situation. Satomi just shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Why do we always have these pointless arguments?" Satomi asked as she caught the football. "Because we act like a married couple." Satoshi said and started laughing. Satomi threw the football at Satoshi who had his guard down and it hit him in the back. That's when Satomi started laughing along with Satoshi who fell on the floor because of the football. "Hey Satomi, no vas a dar a alguien un pastel? Si vas a darle a él, hazlo ahora." Katsumi said in Spanish so no one but she and Satomi could understand. **(What Katsumi said was: "Hey Satomi, aren't you going to give someone a cake? If you're going to give it to him, do it now.") **Then she went back to a conversation that she was having with Jiro at the tables, which was irritating Masaru for some reason. (Remember, Katsumi can't do much with a twisted ankle.) Jiro nodded at Satomi, agreeing with Katsumi, since he could understand Spanish as well. "Be right back!" Satomi exclaimed to Satoshi as she ran to the tables where Katsumi was in charge of taking care of the backpacks for today. **(Rude . . . taking advantage of a girl who can't walk around freely) **Before Satomi could get to her backpack, Jiro tossed her the box and Satomi carefully caught it. "Gracias!" Satomi yelled 'Thank you' in Spanish as she ran back to Satoshi. "Hey Satoshi!" Satomi yelled as she fell on the floor from laziness and tiredness. "Are you okay? And what's with the cake?" Satoshi asked as he helped her up. "It's for you. Happy Valentine's Day." Satomi said as she handed the box with the cake to him. Satoshi smiled and opened the box. "You wanna share it?" Satoshi asked as he cut the small cake in half not caring if she said no or not. He handed her one half and took the other half for himself and they ate the cake happily. Jiro and Katsumi smiled, knowing that Satomi is happy because that's what they want her to be. _Looks like we all got Valentine's today huh girls . . . . ._ Miyako thought as she watched the clouds with Hiroshi.

* * *

**Brick: Man . . . Momoko and I don't even show up in this chapter.**

**Blake: Geez dude, it's not like you'll never be in a chapter ever again . . . .**

**Boomer: ^.^ well that was the last Valentine's Day chapter!**

**Katsumi & Kaoru: GOOD! It's over . . . **

**Butch: Come on girls . . . I know you enjoyed it!**

**Katsumi: No. No we didn't.**

**Kaoru: LATER SUCKERS! WRITE T OR D'S FOR ALL OF US! DON'T FORGET TO VOTE! R&R! **


	16. Chapter 16: The Girls

3/3/13

**Miyako: How come we aren't doing a regular chapter today?**

**Boomer: (this guy always knows the important stuff) Well because this 'chapter' is to inform you about the characters in this story. Only the girls though.**

**Satomi: Oh . . . . That's why Katsumi didn't tell me why she didn't bother to start writing a new chapter . . . **

**Katsumi: HEY! I've been writing! I already have up to chapter 20 done in my notebook.**

**Butch: Then how come you don't type it up and post it?**

**Blake: She makes a few changes while she types.**

**Brick: and she's a slow typer *Coughs* I mean she's an average typer.**

* * *

**VALUABLE INFO THAT YOU PEOPLE WILL PROBABLY IGNORE (WE DON'T CARE IF YOU DO THOUGH . . .)**

**Momoko/Blossom**

She has some of her boy-craziness and is still addicted to sweets like any other sugar maniac. Her sister Kuriko is kind of like her as well, except Kuriko isn't a fan of Momoko's other identity.  
Her hero identity is Blossom and that has given her special abilities that are yet to be discovered in future chapters.  
She considers herself as the leader, just because she's red/pink. (Like in video games, red is the player one)

Blossom has average Super Strength and is probably the 4th strongest of the girls.  
She also has average Super Speed and is the 5th fastest (slowest)  
Blossom has average/high Defense. With her Yo-yo armed, she can turn concrete to dust and a car to pieces of metal. But when it comes to a hand to hand combat battle, she needs to try to step up her game.  
She has average/high evasiveness. She has trouble dodging attacks when it comes to Mojo's rocket launchers and things like that, but when in hand to hand combat, she can dodge punches and kicks, which makes up for her average defense.

Overall, her ways to come up with a thought out and formulated plan in seconds makes a great hero.

As Momoko, she became quite the smarty and is competing with Katsumi when it comes to grades . . . which she loses at or ties in. She is never considered a nerd at school which she is grateful for. Momoko has reddish orange hair that ends at her waist. She and her friends are popular at school, and fan-boys are always trying to hunt them down. Momoko has the 4th most fan-boys.

**Miyako/Bubbles**

She's probably known as the sweetest girl in the world. Always polite and kind towards others, Miyako can't help but talk politely as well, especially since she always has to talk politely with her grandma. She and Katsumi are the only girls who choose not to use bad language.  
Her hero identity Bubbles has given her special abilities that she doesn't know about yet.  
Miyako is the girliest of them all and loves to wear baby blue all the time. She is in love with the all the clothes made by a young fashion designer in her 20's named Yumiko Kimoto who creates outfits and accessories of all sorts of colors.

Bubbles has low/average Super Strength. Because of her fragile body as Miyako, she's the 5th strongest. (Weakest)  
She has high/average super speed. Her speed is pretty fast, but now that the two new puffs came into the picture, she is the 3rd fastest or sometimes is the 2nd fastest.  
Bubbles has high defense when it comes to launched attacks like rockets or knifes, her bubbles can trap almost anything without popping it. When it comes to hand to hand combat, her defense is low and she may be the first down if she doesn't step it up and push herself to do her best.  
Bubbles has high evasiveness and can dodge quickly when it comes to almost anything if she keeps her guard up and focuses on battle.

The way Bubbles fights with her graceful moves and quick attacks with her bubble wand is trouble for bad guys.

As Miyako, she isn't the brightest of them all but that doesn't make her a total airhead. She gets decent grades and is very popular at school. Miyako has golden blonde hair that is sometimes down and end just below her shoulders or in pigtails. She always sees things in positive ways and is always trying to get her friends to smile when they're down in the dumps. Miyako has the most fan-boys after her.

**Kaoru/Buttercup**

She's considered the most athletic girl in school. She's stubborn, aggressive, and has a temper. Let's be glad that she can control her temper, but that doesn't mean she won't hurt you.  
This green-lover is also known as Buttercup, who is unknown of having powers that are soon to be unlocked.

Buttercup has the highest Super Strength of all the girls. She's the green powerhouse of the team. One punch can send you flying from Tokyo to America if she puts a strong effort to it.  
She has high/average Super Speed. Like Bubbles, her speed used to be the best and they often tied for 1st, but since the new puffs came, Buttercup lost her title of the queen of speed and now ranks 2nd or 3rd. (She and Bubbles have almost the same speed and can beat each other sometimes in races.)  
Buttercup has the highest defense of all the girls. She's a tuff chick to take down. Mojo's torpedoes might hurt when they hit her, but that won't stop her from fighting her heart out. And hand to hand to hand combat with Buttercup would take a person with chemical Z to be able to actually HURT her or take her down (for probably 5 minutes or an hour). Her hammer helps block and destroy attacks as well.  
Buttercup has Average evasiveness. Her stubborn and aggressive ways make her the kind of person who tries to start or end a fight. She would go for a straight up attack, not really focusing on her surroundings, giving enemies a chance to get her if her partners don't protect her.

Buttercup's strength and tough fighting skills makes her a powerful heroine.

Kaoru has decent grades and is an average person when it comes to school. She is aggressive and is a total sports freak. Unlike her brother Dai, who's into boxing, Kaoru has an interest in wrestling. Disliking her hair long reaching her chest, her raven black hair is now at her shoulders in layers. Because of being known as a sporty girl with curves, Kaoru has the 3rd-2nd most fan boys.

**Satomi/Rose (there is more info about the new characters since you guys don't know much about them)**

She is a girl with a unique personality. She's the only person who can know Katsumi's feelings sometimes (Katsumi can block the power), and they got that bond because they were friends before Chemical Z, unlike the original girls. Back in America, she was quite popular with the boys. Her silver eyes catch most of their attention along with her characteristics. Satomi is a weird, friendly, easy-to-talk-to kind of person. But, that doesn't mean she likes to be mean in a playful way.  
Satomi is also known as Rose, her hero identity with a black and silver PPGZ outfit.  
She doesn't know it yet, but she has powers that are going to be unleashed in the future.

Rose has High Super Strength. She never really liked to fight unless she'd mess around with Katsumi, but she has always had strength inside her. Rose ranks 3rd in strength and is sometimes 2nd.  
She has Average/High Super Speed. She's never been the fastest or the slowest. She ranks 4th in speed, but Rose has almost the same speed as Bubbles and Buttercup.  
Rose has a High Defense. It takes a while to actually cause her major pain, but if that does happen, she tries her best to ignore it and continues to fight as much as she can. Her sword in hand can slice almost anything coming her way and her vines help block attacks. She ranks 2nd in defense.  
Rose has Average evasiveness. She can dodge, but there are times when she can't evade attacks in both combat and weapons launched at her.

Rose's fighting style and sword fighting creates a heroine to admire.

Satomi is pretty smart, but doesn't get super high grades like Momoko and Katsumi. She has DARK brown hair that looks black that ends at her lower back and doesn't have it in layers like Momoko and Miyako who's hair isn't in layers as well. She has side bangs that cover her right eye sometimes, but they are mostly away from her eye, she likes to clip them on the side. She's different than the originals. Along with her classic color of black, she likes wearing others colors with her clothes too, but not as much as silver. She has a twin brother named Jiro who doesn't really look like her. When she came to Tokyo, she thought her fan boy days were over, but they just got WORSE! She ties in 1st for most fan boys with Miyako.

**Katsumi/Melody (she has the most info compared to the girls because she is one of the main characters along with Buttercup/Kaoru)**

She's considered a mysterious girl since no one can really tell what she's feeling or what she's thinking. She's the only one, who has figured out who the boys really are so far, and to keep herself safe, she blocks her mind to prevent Takeshi or Masaru from searching around her memories. But sometimes she leaves her mind open too. Back in America, she was picked on and was called a witch for having a power to sense things before Chemical Z. Her power still exists, and she now has visions as well. She has a bad past, which not even Satomi knows about. And the story she told to the professor about getting her White Z-rays is a lie, well half a lie. She didn't get her powers in America; she got them in Tokyo all because of a horrible class trip . . . . But something happened that only she and a past guy friend know about. Katsumi, also known as Kat to her friends, is also the heroine named Melody, who is aware of the new powers and is investigating about it in the lab. She hasn't got her new powrers yet though.

Melody has High Super Strength. She ranks 2nd in strength because she's been a fighter since she was 4. Just like Buttercup, she doesn't look strong, but can pack a punch and send you flying.  
She has the Highest Super Speed. She took Buttercup's title in being the Queen of Speed, which upset both girls, but then they got over it. (Melody felt bad for her)  
Melody has Average/High Defense. For a tough girl like her, it angers her that she is more vulnerable to hurting her normal identity. She keeps fighting until the pain takes over her, but she has a low chance of getting hit when she fights anyways. Her music notes and twirling golden baton helps her block or break attacks when needed.  
Melody also has the Highest Evasiveness. She learned how to dodge attacks when she would train with her cousins as Katsumi. Her high evasiveness makes up for her low defense.

Melody's fast moves, fighting skills, and music based attacks makes her a threat.

Katsumi is probably one of the smartest girls you'll meet, but she doesn't look like a nerd. She is the only girl in their group who hasn't dated anyone, and she doesn't mind that. Katsumi has brown hair that end at her mid-back in layers. She has side bangs that always cover her left eye (like butch used to) and she doesn't bother to fix it. She loves to wear teal (dark or not) and she sometimes wears green instead or red. She has a sister who is in her 20s that has just finished taking a class at a college even though she already has a career. Katsumi was never noticed by anyone back in America, but when she came to Tokyo, she was surprised to have fan boys after her. She has the least amount of fan boys, but she still has more than 30 after her. She is a mysterious, emotionless girl with a bad temper. And if her temper goes way too far, there are only 2 people know what is going to happen, but not what it would look like. And those people are:

Herself and her best guy friend in her past:

Takaaki.

* * *

**Miyako: O_O**

**Blake: Takaaki?!**

**Takaaki: Yes . . . . . **

**Katsumi: Yeah . . . **

**Kaoru: Whoa . . . .**

**Takaaki: Well, Kat said I would be in this story.**

**Blake: HEY! Don't call her Kat!**

**Katsumi: Why not? He's the one who came up with my nickname in the first place.**

**Blake: . . . . . . . .**

**Takaaki: :)**

**Brick: Well . . . let's all end our moment of shock and review ok? (Miyako: O_O) Oh, and tell us if we should make a character thingy for us boys!**


	17. Chapter 17: A Piece of the Past Revealed

3/9/13

**Katsumi: *Headphones on and singing* Heart on fire! Don't need no lights baby you glow. Sparks are flying yeah its pyro . . . . . **

**Kaoru: Are you singing Heart on Fire by Fivel and Booboo Stewart?**

**Katsumi: Huh? *Takes of headphones* Oh, yeah . . . I am.**

**Miyako: O_O**

**Takaaki: *sitting next to Katsumi in a white couch* she's still in shock . . .**

**Butch: Are Blake and Boomer ok with you here?**

**Blade: Heh, they aren't even here . . . . We locked them out . . . *Sweat-drop***

**-Outside- (at the RRBZ's house)**

**Blake: Dang it! What are they doing in there?!**

**Boomer: I don't know, but I wanted to start the story . . . why did Satomi and Satoshi tell us not to come?**

**-Back in the Secret Main Room-**

**Katsumi: Well . . . that's messed up . . . Takaaki, start the story please.**

**Takaaki: Kat doesn't own any characters in D! PPGZ. She only owns herself/Melody, her friend's character Satomi/Rose, her counterpart Masaru/Blake, her friend's character's counterpart Satoshi/Blade, some other characters that aren't in the show and she also owns the plot. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

A couple weeks after Valentine's Day . . . .

(Normal POV) (Another one of Kat's famous dreams) **(Btw, Kat's ankle isn't twisted anymore)**

_Dang it . . . am I really having those dreams that are really just you're past? Let's just see where this leads to. . ._ Katsumi thought as she appeared in the hospital and looked 13 again. She was in a room that she shared with someone else. She was sick. It started when her class went on a trip to Tokyo when she was 10. . . . . Flashback in a flashback~

Katsumi had problems with her throat and would get sick sometimes, but it wasn't a big deal even though her sickness would last weeks.

When she was in the park with her classmates, Satomi by her side, she collapsed on the ground and started coughing and having trouble to breath. She had a look in her eyes that said 'Help me, I'm dying.'

"Mrs. Garcia!" a ten year old Satomi yelled as she ran to her teacher. Some of the girls looked at Katsumi and laughed at her, thinking the witch/vampire is finally getting she deserves. But she didn't deserve it, and Satomi knew that too. Katsumi was taken to the hospital.

"She has Mono. Someone with it probably coughed or sneezed and it got to her. The good news is that she isn't contagious but the bad news is that her sickness is pretty bad." The doctor told the teacher while her class was at the hotel with another teacher supervising them.

"Will she be able to go back home soon?" Mrs. Garcia, the teacher, asked as she looked through the window that showed Katsumi in a medical bed, sleeping.

"I'm afraid that she has to stay here in Tokyo for a long while until she fully recovers. Contact her parents and tell them she's under our care." The doctor said as he handed her a phone.

The teacher did as she was told and it saddened her that Katsumi's family won't be able to see her until she heals.

After two days, the class trip was over and all the students left except Katsumi. In the plane, Satomi cries as some boys try to comfort her.

At the hospital:

The young 10 year old Katsumi was sitting in her bed, looking through the window. Never in her life has she felt so weak, and it angered her. Then a nurse walked in her room.

"Katsumi, we have an emergency going on, so you'll need to stay in a different room until it's over okay?" The nurse said as she walked over to her. All Katsumi could do is nod. Then the nurse put her in a wheel chair and walked her down the hallway until she reached to the room she was looking for.

Room 305.

"Ok, Katsumi, you'll be sharing a room with a boy about a year older than you ok?" The nurse said as she opened the door. Katsumi nodded and coughed. They entered the room.

"Takaaki, this is Katsumi. She'll be staying with you for a while, so be nice." The nurse said as she helped Katsumi onto a medical bed next to Takaaki. The nurse left the room.

_Sigh . . . I know how this goes . . . I become good friends with Takaaki-kun . . . . I refuse to go back to my old room when the nurse says I could and Taka-chan was happy about that . . . can I go back to the original flashback? _Katsumi thought as she continued dreaming. It goes back to when she was 13.

Katsumi, now 13, was sitting next to Takaaki in the same medical bed. They were both eating ice cream. Katsumi had gotten her tonsils taken out and refused to eat ice cream unless Takaaki had some as well. Takaaki was 14 during this time.

"Takaaki-kun, how long have you been here?" Katsumi asked as she threw her cup in the trash.

"7 years . . ." Takaaki said as he threw his cup away as well. "I've only been here for about 3 years . . ." Katsumi said. She didn't have mono anymore but she would constantly get sick again. "But we have one thing in common . . ." Takaaki started.

"We both still can't get used to the medicine." They said at the same time.

A couple weeks pass . . . . .

"I don't want to leave." Katsumi said with an emotionless face as she looked through the window, it was raining. She wasn't sick anymore and the hospital already booked her for a flight back to America.

"You're healed. Why would you want to stay?" the nurse asked her.

"I don't want to leave Takaaki-kun." Katsumi with a tear falling down her face. Takaaki walked to her.

"Go home. I'll be fine. I don't want you to suffer staying here just because of me." Takaaki said as he touched her cheek.

"I won't suffer!" Katsumi said as another tear fell down her face. Takaaki wiped it off and looked at her in the eyes.

_I think I'm crying in my sleep . . . _Katsumi thought as her dream was going on.

"Please, it would make me feel better if you left." Takaaki said.

"Why would it make you feel better?" Katsumi asked him as more tears fell. Takaaki still wiped them off.

"I would know that you would be safe with your family, that's why it would make me feel better. Take this with you, if you do, you'll always remember me." He said as he looked into Katsumi's eyes, then he handed her a bracelet. It was a small gold chain with a gold leaf and a turquoise rose. Turquoise, the same color of his eyes. She hugged him and cried. Takaaki hugged her back. After a few minutes they broke the hug and Katsumi left.

"Ok dear, the Taxi is here, it will take you straight to the airport." The nurse said as she put Katsumi's bags in the back of the car. Katsumi was about to get in the car, but then remembered something.

"Wait, I left my IPod touch on the roof!" Katsumi yelled and she ran inside the hospital, not caring if she was a little wet from the rain. Takaaki saw her running by and decided to see what she was up to.

When she arrived at the rooftop of the building, she began searching for her IPod and headphones. A little girl twirling a baton noticed this, found it and handed it to her. "Oh, thanks." Katsumi said as she took it. The rain suddenly turned to snow, and then a white light came and was heading towards the girl. Katsumi blocked it, transforming into Melody. Takaaki saw the whole thing and walked towards her as the little girl walked back inside. Then something else came.

"Katsumi? Katsumi? KATSUMI WAKE UP! TEARS ARE POURING DOWN YOUR FACE!" Someone yelled.

"HUH? WHAT?" Katsumi said as she woke up. Kaoru was shaking her worriedly. Katsumi was sleeping over at Kaoru's apartment.

"Are you okay?" Kaoru asked her.

"Yeah, I guess so . . . I just had a-" Katsumi said but was cut off.

"Vision?" Kaoru tried to finish her sentence. Katsumi shook her head. "No, I had a flashback, but I don't want to talk about it. Not even Satomi knows about it." Katsumi said as she washed face in Kaoru's bathroom. "I'm fine with that, we all have some secrets right?" Kaoru said as she turned on the shower. "Not as much as I do." Katsumi said as she dried her face.

"Well, I'm gonna take a shower, if you want to take one too, the other bathroom is in the hallway." Kaoru said. Katsumi nodded, grabbed a towel and walked out of the room.

"Secrets . . . . I wonder what hers is . . ." Kaoru said then took a shower.

~About 15 minutes later~

The two girls were in Kaoru's room, already changed.

Kaoru was wearing a green undershirt with sleeves that end just below the elbow, a black t-shirt that says 'Wanted' in big green letters over it, a black necklace with a neon green star, normal skinny jeans, and green vans. Yes, she grew a better sense of style but she still likes to dress comfortably.

Katsumi, not in the mood to wear teal, wore a turquoise under-shirt, a black one-shoulder top over it with a sleeve that ended at her wrist, checkered black and turquoise skinny jeans, black flats, and a golden bracelet with a golden leaf and a turquoise rose. She never takes off her bracelet unless she's taking a shower or is in PE.

"What? No signature color?" Kaoru asked her as they walked downstairs. Katsumi looked at her outfit and looked at Kaoru. "I wasn't in the mood for it." Katsumi said as they walked to the kitchen.

They ate breakfast and brushed their teeth. Right when they were about to head for the door, Kaoru's brother Dai stopped them.

"It's raining; I'd bring an umbrella if I were you two." He said. Katsumi froze for a second but then she quickly walked out of the apartment.

"Katsumi?!" Kaoru yelled and walked out of the apartment with a clear umbrella and two backpacks: Green and Teal. Kaoru saw Katsumi heading towards the stairs that lead to the roof top and followed her.

She found Katsumi at the edge of the roof and panicked. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" She yelled. Katsumi didn't bother turning around but still heard her.

"I'm not going to school today, cover for me." Katsumi said as she looked down to see if there was anyone in the streets and jumped off the 12 story building. She did a couple of flips, transformed, and flew away. Kaoru said nothing and walked to school, leaving Katsumi's backpack at her apartment.

-In Homeroom-

Kaoru was just staring out the window, watching the raindrops hit the glass and seeing how long it takes for them to slide down. Then Miyako, Momoko, and Satomi walked up to her.

"Hi Kaoru-chan!" Miyako said happily. Even REAL RAIN can't rain down on her parade of happiness.

Miyako was wearing a blue floral spaghetti strap top, a mini jean vest, a jean skirt that ended mid-thigh, black leggings that ended right above her knees, and blue flats.

Momoko was wearing a pink tank top that said 'Free Hugs' in cursive black letters, a black elastic band skirt that ended a little below mid-thigh, and pink closed-toe wedges.

Satomi was wearing a black blouse with white polka-dots, red skinny jeans (color of the day), black vans, and a black framed nerd glasses in her hair.

"Hello people who should be talking about boys and magazines." Kaoru said with an 'I'm bored' voice.

"Hey! I don't do that stuff!" Satomi exclaimed. Kaoru pointed at something behind Satomi and the girls all turned around. Most of the boys were looking at Satomi and Miyako with hearts for eyes, some the others were looking at Kaoru and a couple boys were looking at Momoko.

"Are you f*cking serious? This school has given me more fan boys than in my old school. When is it going to end?" Satomi whispered to the girls. "From my own experience, never." Miyako said as all of them sweat-dropped.

"Anyways, Kaoru, do you know what happened to Katsumi?" Momoko asked Kaoru.

"Um, she was feeling a bit sick so she told me she wasn't going to school." Kaoru lied trying to protect her friend.

"What's with the 'um'?" Satomi asked because she was suspicious about the situation. Kaoru was panicking but kept her bored expression.

"Nothing, but today her voice seemed a bit . . . I don't know how to say it but it sounded like her throat was kind of dry." Kaoru said. That part was true; Katsumi's voice seemed a bit off today. The girls nodded and sat down. Then Takeshi walked up to Kaoru.

"What were you ladies talking about?" Takeshi asked as he sat down at a desk next to her.

"*sigh* If you need to know, the girls were asking why Kat wasn't here." Kaoru answered him. She was getting sick of that topic. **(And so was I)**

"Ok then . . ." Takeshi said then walked back to his brothers to tell them.

With the boys:

"No dude, I'm pretty sure that Luigi is better than Mario." Satoshi said to Akira.

"No, red is better. Plus, Mario is always the hero." Akira said.

"Well, I like Luigi better too. He's the younger brother; always in Mario's shadow . . . he deserves to have some recognition." Masaru said to Akira. _Being younger . . . . Always in someone's shadow . . . has she experienced this? I can't help feel it in my DNA . . . Where is she anyways? _Masaru thought.

Then Takeshi walked towards them.

"Tell them Takeshi. Mario's better than Luigi." Akira said. Takeshi sat down next to them.

"Sorry dude, but I'm with Satoshi and Masaru. Plus, you should know that green's my favorite color." Takeshi said.

Hiroshi didn't want to be in the argument; it was kind of a stupid one. "Away from the Mario and Luigi nonsense, what were the girls talking about?" Hiroshi asked Takeshi.

"Oh, Kaoru said something about the other girls asking her where Katsumi is." Takeshi said.

"Well do you know why?" Masaru asked him. "No, Kaoru was a bit annoyed with the topic and didn't want to say more." Takeshi answered him.

"I overheard their conversation. They said something about Katsumi's voice being a bit off. Like if she had a problem with her throat." Akira said.

"Well that explains the no show." Satoshi said. Then the bell rang and they all walked out of the classroom. "Well then, shall we go to science?" Takeshi asked Kaoru.

"Oh gosh, you do this almost every day." Kaoru said as she rolled her eyes and walked past him.

"But, it sucks today because it's raining, which means we can't go to our place in the cafeteria. We need to stay indoors." Kaoru said. Masaru was behind them, not saying a word. They all entered the Lab. The science class they took was pretty fun, since all they do is experiments. Mr. Johnson came into the classroom and every one sat down. He fixed the date on the white board so it says 'March 8, 2013', then faced the class.

"Hello my students today's Friday and I'm pretty sure you are all ready for Spring Break." Mr. Johnson said. The class cheered including Takeshi, Kaoru, and Masaru. "So, today, we are going to make a cloud in a bottle. Since it's raining I thought it would be a fun idea." He said.

"Can anyone tell me how clouds form?" Mr. Johnson asked. Masaru raised his hand and the teacher called on him.

"Clouds form when water vapor turns back into liquid water droplets. This is basically condensation." Masaru said. "Correct. Now at the top of each one of your tables is two empty water bottles." The teacher said. The students all grabbed the water bottles. (Two people per table, poor Masaru, all by himself)

"Now, open the cap and fill a little bit of water from the sink." Mr. J instructed. They all put a little bit of water using the small sink at their lab tables.

"Now put a little bit of rubbing alcohol as well." He instructed. They did as they were told. "Now put the cap back on and twist the bottle until you can't twist it any further. Then when the bottle untwists, a 'cloud' will form inside. If you open the cap, a little bit will come out." He said. They all twisted the bottles and the bottle untwisted itself. The 'cloud' formed inside, causing all the students to 'awe' in amazement.

"This is pretty cool!" Kaoru exclaimed as she opened the cap. Masaru and Takeshi nodded in agreement. Then the teacher played music while the students wrote down the directions for the experiment and their observations. Kaoru was still smiling happily while writing; she really loved this class.

"You look pretty when you smile." Takeshi said quietly. "What did you say?" Kaoru asked him.

"I didn't say anything . . ." Takeshi said innocently. Kaoru didn't buy it. "What did you say?" Kaoru asked again.

"Nothing at all!" Takeshi said. "Just tell me." Kaoru said, obviously tired of Takeshi's refusal to answer her.

"Fine . . . . I said you look pretty when you smile . . . happy?" Takeshi said while slightly blushing in embarrassment. Kaoru blushed as well, and it wasn't from anger. Masaru, who was ignoring the conversation and finished writing, was just quietly singing along to the music while using his fingers as drums. Then he stopped what he was doing and froze. After 30 seconds, Takeshi noticed this and was about to question him until Masaru blinked and ran out of the lab.

"What's with him?" Kaoru asked. "I don't know." Takeshi said. Then he put his arm around her shoulders and said, "No need to worry, I'm here." Kaoru just took off his arm and shook her head. She wasn't going to make this easy for him. _Let's just hope it wasn't a vision . . . _Takeshi thought.

Well, it WAS a vision; A vision that Masaru couldn't ignore because it wasn't a vision of the near future, it was a vision of the present.

Masaru ran to the roof top and jumped off the building. (YAY FALLING OFF BUILDINGS!)

He transformed in the air and flew off. The window that he transformed next to though, was the window from the science lab. Only one person was looking out the window to watch the rain fall. And that person was:

Kaoru.

* * *

**Katsumi & Kaoru: *Listening to music out loud* I wanna scream and shout and let it all out. And scream and shout and let it out . . . . **

**Blake: It's good to be back . . . *sitting next to Katsumi***

**Katsumi: We say oh we oh we oh we oh . . . We say oh we oh we oh we oh**

**Butch & Blake: You are now, now rockin with Will. I. Am.**

**Kaoru: and Britney B*tch.**

**Momoko: What are you guys singing?**

**Boomer: They're singing scream and shout by Will. I. Am. and Britney Spears.**

**Miyako: Well, we need ideas for clothes on here, so if you have any clothing ideas, tell us about it! R&R!**


	18. Chapter 18: Finding Out

3/12/13

**Katsumi: HELLO I'M BACK PEOPLE!**

**Momoko: Well, thanks for not working on this story.**

**Katsumi: Well SOOORRRRY I was just working on a new story my cousin suggested I write.**

**Brick: Who are the main characters?**

**Katsumi: Me and Kaoru . . . but mostly Kaoru and the girls. I just play a major role because of the secrets hiding inside of me and the boys are trying to reveal my 'true form'.**

**Blake: That's going to happen right?**

**Katsumi: No.**

**Miyako & Boomer: Enjoy the story!**

* * *

(**Blake**/Masaru POV)

_Is she trying to kill herself? Why would she go out in the rain when she's at the verge of getting sick? She's in the park somewhere . . . oh! I see her! But, who are those guys? They look 18 . . . _I thought as I flew in the sky. Yes, my vision was of her, coughing until she was kneeling on the ground in the rain. What I didn't understand is why she went to the park when the rain was cold and pouring down on her. I landed on the ground where she couldn't see me and the rain wouldn't hit me and paid close attention to what was going on.

"Look who we have here, a 16-year-old girl out alone." One of the guys said.

"What do you idiots want?" Katsumi asked them. She was soaking wet.

"Isn't it obvious? Now you better come with us without a question or we'll take you by force." The same guy said. The two other guys behind him nodded in agreement. I was ready to stop them until Katsumi spoke up.

"Is this what you want to do for the rest of your lives *cough*? Hold girls hostage and abuse them until you get caught by the police and put in jail*cough cough*? And when you're released, start the plan all over again? If you think *cough* that you can kidnap me without a problem you thought wrong." She said. The two guys behind the leader stood there, shocked at the words she said. The leader looked at her ready to kill her with his own fist. He punched her in the face, leaving a cut and a red mark on her left cheek. She still stood there, and looked at him emotionlessly with her right eye (Her left eye is always covered by her side bangs)

Katsumi then kicked him in the face causing him to fall to the ground. **(I love kicking people in the face!)**

The two other guys ended their moment of shock and ran towards her and attacked her. She managed to get a few hits, but so did they. Katsumi started coughing, kneeled down on the ground, and then she passed out because of the pain from her injuries and her sickness. That's when I knew I needed to stop watching and get out there and help her.

I flew towards her, picked her up before those guys could and flew away.

* * *

(Normal POV)

She just stared at the window, shocked at what she saw for 5 minutes. She dropped the test tube she was holding, causing it to shatter into a million pieces. That's when Takeshi noticed she was in pure shock and walked in front of her to see if Kaoru was ok. When Kaoru noticed Takeshi's face in front of her, she no longer saw her best guy friend, she didn't see a guy her age that could possibly beat her at anything in a playful way, she saw Butch. Her counterpart and enemy. The villain she hated most.

"Kaoru? Are you ok? You look like you saw a ghost or something." Takeshi said. Kaoru still didn't move.

"I'm taking you to the nurse." Takeshi said while full of concern. He grabbed her hand and Kaoru awoke from her shocked daze and took her hand away from him. "Don't touch me!" Kaoru yelled. Takeshi just looked at her confused and concerned. Kaoru grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the hallway outside of the lab.

"Why are you even here?!" Kaoru yelled at Takeshi.

"What do you mea-" Takeshi said but Kaoru cut him off.

"You know what I'm talking about Butch! I saw Masaru transform into Blake! Are you guys trying to destroy us?" Kaoru yelled at him. Takeshi flinched when hearing his powered identity name. When he heard the word 'us' he realized something. _Us? She wouldn't say that unless . . . she's one of them . . . and so are her friends . . ._

"Wait . . . you're one of the puffs? You're BUTTERCUP?!" Takeshi yelled.

"Don't act stupid! You knew since the beginning!" Kaoru yelled in anger.

"I DIDN'T know! I'm going to school to live a normal life with my brothers!" Takeshi yelled. Kaoru didn't buy it.

"You liar! You and your brothers just came here to gain our trust and destroy us just for revenge! I thought what I felt about you was real! But it was all just a sick joke." Kaoru yelled at him. The last part about 'what she felt about him' slipped out of her mouth, but she didn't care. Kaoru ran away from him. She ran down the stairs and ran outside. It was still raining but she didn't care. She stopped running and started walking to the back of the school. A single tear dropped down on her face as she walked. Then a flash of green light came and pinned her to the wall of the back of the school. She opened her eyes to see that it was Butch. Transformed.

"Leave Me ALONE." Kaoru said with anger. Butch didn't talk, nor did he move. He just looked into the eyes of his counterpart, who was trying not to meet his gaze by looking away. He knew it wasn't the time to be his perverted self. Then he finally spoke.

"You think that I became good friends with you just so I can kill you? You think I didn't feel the feelings you felt about having a best friend that's into the same things I'm into? What about Valentine's Day? And what about earlier today?" Butch asked her. Kaoru had flashbacks of those two times. Giving him the cake was embarrassing, but she couldn't help but feel that she made a good choice. And that comment he said about her, she saw him blush and she couldn't help but blush as well.

"Ok, but how can I believe you? How can I know that you truly felt what I felt? How can I know that you're not just an a**hole that plays with the feelings of others?" Kaoru asked him. Butch looked at her for a moment, and then did something Kaoru didn't expect. He didn't expect it either.

He kissed her.

Kaoru was shocked because her eyes widened. She didn't move, but she did kiss him back. He broke the kiss after 5 seconds, his face was slightly red and he said, "Am I still an a**hole?"

Kaoru blushed after realizing what just happened. "No. You're not, but what just happened doesn't change the fact that we're just best friends." Butch understood what she said. She didn't want things to become awkward and neither did he. They walked back inside (After Butch transformed back into Takeshi) with their hair wet.

"Well, lunch started like 5 minutes ago, so let's go eat before someone takes all the good food!" Kaoru yelled and started running down the hallway. She and Takeshi raced to the cafeteria (It ended in a tie) and got lunch. They saw their friends and brothers sitting down at one of the tables and walked to the table and sat down. Momoko was talking to Akira, Hiroshi was talking to Satoshi, and Miyako was talking to Satomi about who-knows-what.

"Hello people who share the same colors as each other." Kaoru said then ate her orange chicken **(The food, not literally ORANGE chicken)**. They all looked at each other while Takeshi just laughed.

"Hey! She's wearing pink! I'm wearing red." Akira said in defense. Kaoru just rolled her eyes and continued eating. Takeshi then got a text message.

**(Takeshi POV)**

_Masaru? I wonder what this guy wants . . . _ I thought as I looked at the text. 'Come back to the house now.' Masaru texted. _What the hell? Why? _I texted back: "Why should I? And why did you ditch science?" I started eating again until I got a reply:

'It doesn't matter right now. Something happened to Kat and she's passed out. I brought her to the house.'

_What the f*ck? Why would he bring her to the house? Man if she wakes up she's going to remember about when Blake kidnapped her and took her there . . . it might be bad to have one puff to know who we are but two? _ I thought as I texted him back. I wrote:

'Why would you bring Melody to the house? We'll be exposed!'

I took a look at the text I sent him, and realized I wrote 'Melody' instead of 'Katsumi'. That's it. I'm screwed. He's going to get pissed off at the fact that he rescued a puff. He Texted back:

'You know about that? Whatever if your counterpart knows about it too just take her to the house with you.'

Here are my thoughts as I was reading the text message:

BTCTGUJBtychjRSXrFCJcRdcjoJO IHGfraQWAzFvujh8979IhRdh HE KNEW ALREADY?! . . . . Oh sure, I can get Kaoru to tag along with me. I wrote back 'ok' and turned myself to face Kaoru who was talking to Satomi about random stuff.

"Kaoru?" I asked to get her attention. "Yeah?" She asked back. "We need to go somewhere." I whispered to her.

"Why?" She whispered back. "No time. Trust me." I told her. She nodded and told her friends that she was going to the lab because she left her stuff there and I made the same excuse to my brothers and we left. Well, we really DID leave our stuff there so we walked to the lab to get our back packs and then we transformed and we flew to the sky.

"Where are we going?" Buttercup asked me.

"My place. Something happened and I'm pretty sure you're not going to like it." I answered her.

"So you're taking me there because . . . ." Buttercup asked. I ignored it and landed on the ground. Buttercup landed next to me and we detransformed. I opened the door and we entered.

**(Normal POV)**

Kaoru and Takeshi entered the house and walked to the living room. Kaoru's eyes widened. Katsumi was on the couch that was covered by a towel. She was soaking wet. Her hair hadn't dry yet and her clothes were soaking. Masaru had to take off her black shirt so she wouldn't get even sicker than she originally was. But her turquoise spaghetti strap top was ripped up, so that was going to start a lot of questions.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Kaoru yelled. Masaru, who was in the kitchen, ran to living room.

"Some things happened at the park and she ended up like this." Masaru said to her.

"That doesn't answer my question!" Kaoru yelled as she grabbed the collar of Masaru's shirt.

"Well you think I know why she ditched school?" Masaru asked her. He wasn't fazed by her actions.

"Well you saved her, so all I want to know is from what!" Kaoru yelled.

"Kaoru, stop it." A tired voice said. Kaoru let go of Masaru and they all looked at Katsumi, awake from her black-out but exhausted. Katsumi looked at her clothes and had a face of shock.

"Oh My Gosh! Did I get raped?!" she yelled/asked. Masaru walked back to the kitchen.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Takeshi said. Katsumi's face of shock disappeared and she started coughing.

"*cough* why do I *cough* always get *cough cough* sick and *cough* injured so easily?" Katsumi asked. Kaoru and Takeshi, not knowing what to say just shrugged. Masaru came back with a bowl of instant noodle soup and a spoon.

"Yay! I like instant noodles*cough*. Is it the one with chicken or beef?" Katsumi asked tiredly.

"The first one." Masaru said as he handed it to her. Katsumi smiled and became to eat it with the spoon.

"Ok, now that you have soup, what happened that got you Band-Aids on your face, on your face, arms, and chest? Who even put a Band-Aid on both of them?" Kaoru asked. Katsumi looked down at her um . . . upper private area, fixed her top so it doesn't reveal so much skin, and looked at Masaru, who kept his poker face but Katsumi could tell he was embarrassed in the situation. "Masaru . . ." Kaoru started. Takeshi calmed her down.

"Well then, I take it that you two know about the whole 'powered identity thing'." Masaru said. Takeshi nodded. Kaoru flinched.

"Wait, you two knew about it?" Kaoru asked Masaru and Katsumi. They both nodded. Masaru explained to Takeshi and Kaoru about Katsumi fighting two guys after knocking out their leader and how her sickness and her being soaked to the bone made her start coughing uncontrollably, and how she passed out from exhaustion. Katsumi didn't say anything until she finished eating her soup, and when she did speak, it was to get have a private conversation with Kaoru. The boys walked to another room and Kaoru faced Kat.

"What did you want?" Kaoru asked her.

"I just want to tell you something, just to warn you. If I ever lose it, and I change, see me as the enemy. And if I don't change back, never trust me again. Got it?" Katsumi told her. All Kaoru could do is nod. Masaru and Takeshi came back into the room.

"Well, Masaru and I were talking, and we decided, that since we don't want the Professor asking questions or any of your friends' parents asking questions about Katsumi's sudden injuries, she's going to have to stay here for a while." Takeshi said.

"Ugh, I have to move around a lot these days, at least this one isn't permanent. Well, I hope so. K-chan, can you grab my bag at your place?" Katsumi asked. Kaoru nodded and left.

* * *

**Katsumi: Yes, I know that you people all want a special White day chapter. It will come, but it will be late, sorry. But you know that contest I had on here, yeah, it was for that. The Greens will have a special White day chapter.**

**Readers: YAY!**

**Katsumi: Yes, but I need another winner out of Blue, Black, and Teal to have a special white day chapter as well, so . . .**

**Readers: So . . . **

**Katsumi: I need the first reviewer for this chapter to vote for a color so they can a special white day chapter. Later Peoples! R&R!**


	19. Chapter 19: Special White Day

***Katsumi's house***

**Katsumi: Well . . . . . Here you go readers . . . . A late Special White Day chapter for the greens. :l**

**Butch: I just realized your bangs cover your right eye! And you're emotionless most of the time! That makes you . . .**

**An Emo B*tch!**

**Katsumi: :l *Stomp stomp stomp . . . . Opens door to her room . . . Slam***

**Kaoru: Way to go . . . you're such an a**hole, you know that?**

**Butch: Well, it's not my fault she can't handle the truth . . .**

**Kaoru: F*ck you. *Stomp stomp stomp . . . Opens door to Kat's room . . . Slam* Kat, are you okay?**

**Butch: It's so quiet in her living room . . . **

**Readers: YOU!**

**Butch: Huh? Me?**

**Readers: YES YOU! You called her emo! That's mean!**

**Butch: Well, she is one . . . and it's going to be in the story . . .**

**Readers: Oh . . . But you still must be punished! She isn't EMO! That's they call her that just because of her bangs!**

**Butch: READ BEFORE I DIE! *Runs***

**(Remember that if the () aren't in bold, then it's not an author's note, it's the character adding something while it's in their POV) - this was an author's note (Mind blow)**

* * *

(**Takeshi**/Butch POV)

_Beep beep beep . . . . Beep beep-beep beep . . . Beep-beep beep beep-beep_ CRASH.

Yes, the alarm clock broke, but don't blame it on me, I didn't punch it. I was about to punch it, until Katsumi got annoyed, walked into my room, and did it for me. Yes, she is still staying at our place, those guys really made her suffer, but then again, she did almost the same thing to them . . . emotionally and physically. At least she's not sick, her sickness only lasted two days, and she was surprised about that.

"Get up or no breakfast." Katsumi said as she took a piece of glass out of her hand and walked out of my room. I got up from my bed and took a shower. After that I put on a green rangers jersey, a pair of jeans, and black converse. So what if not fashionable? I just like to be comfortable without looking ridiculous.

I walked downstairs to see Hiroshi and Satoshi eating pancakes neatly at the dining table, Akira, who probably finished eating playing Mario Party 9 on the Wii (so what if we still play that stuff) with a red remote, and Masaru and Katsumi, playing as well while they eat. Masaru had a teal remote while Kat just used a golden one we got with a Link game.

"Oh . . . Takeshi, your plate is in the kitchen." Katsumi said as she played. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed my plate. It had three pancakes, 4 bacon strips, and 2 sausage links. See, this is the advantage of letting a girl stay with you for a while, she cooks for you!

I sat down next to Hiroshi and started to put syrup on my pancakes.

"Hey Takeshi, do you know what today is?" Hiroshi asked me. I shrugged.

"Dude, look at the calendar." Satoshi said while pointing at the calendar on the wall. I looked at it for a second then turned back around to drink some orange juice.

"Well?" Satoshi asked me. I saw the date. I just don't know what's so special.

"It's March, Thursday the 14th. What's so great about it?" I asked as I took a bite of bacon. Now Hiroshi was giving me a look that said 'You're a complete idiot'.

"'What's so great about it?' You seriously don't know why today is special?" Hiroshi asked me. I took a bite of my pancakes and shrugged. Hiroshi and Satoshi face-palmed themselves. I gave them a look of confusion as I ate. I felt someone looking at me and realized it was Katsumi. She was pointing at her head. That probably meant that she had to tell me something in her mind.

'_Today is White Day. The day when boys give something in return for the girls from Valentine's Day. Masaru already asked me out.'_

Damn it! I completely forgot about that. Thank god she didn't yell it at me in front of my brothers to make them think I'm stupid.

"Well, do you know or do we seriously have to tell you because you're a dumbas*?" Satoshi asked me. He doesn't really speak as politely as Hiroshi, but I guess that's Satomi's fault.

"I was just messing with you guys . . . I know today's White Day." I said casually. They let out a sigh of relief and I mentally thanked Kat. I started eating in peace until Masaru started yelling like an idiot.

"Ha ha ha-ha ha! I won the mini-game!" Masaru yelled.

"No you didn't, I'm still alive. You just got the COM and Akira." Katsumi said. Well, looks like we have a tough player in here. In that mini-game (hazard hold) Masaru never loses. I finished eating and watched enough of those three playing to know that Akira was 2nd place with Mario, Masaru was 1st place as Luigi, and Katsumi was 1st place too as Daisy (she wanted to be Luigi though). I finished eating, brushed my teeth and headed for the door, not bothering to say bye to everyone. I needed to find Kaoru.

I owe her from Valentine's Day. It was probably the nicest thing she ever gave to me. I never got to eat it . . . but it was hilarious watching Himeko get hit by the cake. She flipped us off though . . . but who cares!

. . . ? Wait . . . I don't even know where Kaoru lives. "IDIOT!" I shouted at myself, causing some people to stare at me.

"Nandesuka?!" I said to everyone to get them to stop looking at me. (What?!)

Man . . . I forgot to ask where she lives . . . I think I'll just text Kats- HEY! I found her!

"Hey, Kaoru!" I called her as she skated across the street. She noticed me and skated back to me. I was going run up to her, but ok! :D

"Hey Takeshi." Kaoru said as she kicked up her skateboard. Well, here goes nothing . . .

"Kaoru, do you want to go out on a date?" I asked her while scratching the back of my head nervously. We were walking in a random direction by the way.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm . . . no." Kaoru said as we walked. I don't know how but we ended up at the park all of a sudden.

Wait? No?

"No? Why not?" I asked her.

"Well because one, I don't think going out with my old enemy who's goal was to kill me would be a good idea, and two, I don't want to deal with Momoko and Miyako trying to make me look like a total girl." Kaoru answered me.

"Well you're going on a date with me whether you like it or not. I have to give you something in return for hitting Himeko with a cake." I said which obviously earned me a few laughs from Kaoru.

"Ugh . . . fine then, I'll go in a date with you. Where and when?" Kaoru asked me as we sat at a park bench. I smiled. "Right here at 9 o' clock. Dress nicely." I told her. She groaned at the last sentence.

"But I don't want to go to Miyako's place to get ready! She'll make me wear a dress! And a short one at that!" Kaoru complained. It was cute the way she complained, just like a little girl. And as much as I'd like to see her in a dress, I felt bad for her. She has to suffer enough wearing a dress as Buttercup (which I enjoyed as a little boy), so maybe I'll let her NOT wear a skirt or a dress.

"Well, then go to Katsumi, I'm sure she'll let you borrow something." I told her. She thought about it for a second then shook her head. "No, she may be a tomboy like me and despises skirts and dresses, but she dresses a little too emo for my taste." Kaoru explained. Emo? Kat? She doesn't have emo hair . . . the only thing that's emo about her hair is that her bangs cover her right eye . . .

"Ok . . . then how about Satomi? And why do you even need to borrow someone else's clothes?" I asked her. She looked away in embarrassment. "I don't . . . . . ." She said but then muttered the rest.

"What was that?" I asked her with an amused face. She faced me again.

"I don't have any . . . ." Kaoru said and then mumbled some other words again. I raised my eyebrow at her. She noticed this and looked at the ground.

"I don't have any good clothes for that kind of stuff." She admitted. I didn't say anything. I got up from the bench and Kaoru did the same. "I'll see you later." I said to her. "Later." Kaoru replied and skated away on her lime green skateboard.

I walked back home with a smile on my face.

* * *

**(Kaoru POV)**

Damn it, I was going to spend today watching TV or playing soccer. It's Spring Break for crying out loud! But whatever, I have three days left of break before I go back to school. And since I apparently have to 'dress nicely' I'm heading to Satomi's place. Btw it's 7 o' clock right now.

I skated to her house and kicked up my skate board. I knocked on the door of her house and Jiro opened it. He looked at me for a second. "Kaoru, right?" he asked me. "Yup, I'm here to see your sister." I said to him.

He opened his wallet and took out a picture of her. Smart-aleck. "What the hell? Not like that! You know what I mean!" I said to him. "I was just messing around. Come in." He said and I entered. Satomi walked downstairs.

"I heard yelling. Jiro, were you trying to annoy the hell out of her?" Satomi asked him. He looked at her is if he's innocent. "Whatever Jiro." Satomi said. Then she faced me. "What brings you to my house today? Is it because today's White Day?" Satomi asked me. "Tch, no . . ." I said to obviously showing that I'm lying. She motioned me to follow her and led me to her room.

"Is you're twin brother always-" I started but was cut off. "Annoying people? Yes, you get used to it after a while; Kat actually likes it when he does that, and Jiro doesn't understand that. No one does. She says that he's a cousin to her, sometimes even like a brother." Satomi said. "Anyways, you're here because you need something to wear right?" She asked me.

"How do you know?" I asked her. "Because my Anime characters tell me everything!" Satomi exclaimed. I looked at her in confusion and she started laughing. "No, I'm just joking . . . I just knew you needed to borrow something to wear because I figured you were going out on a date with Takeshi because it's White Day." Satomi explained. I laughed at her randomness from before.

"So what are you going to for White Day?" I asked her as we walked into her walk in closet. Her closet wasn't as big as Miyako's but it was big. "Hm? Oh, I'm going roller skating with Satoshi in a couple of hours." Satomi answered me. Ah, roller skating . . . we should all go one day . . .

"Do you know about the other girls?" I asked her. "Yeah, Momoko is going to Sakurako's Sweet Shop with Akira, Miyako is going to have a picnic with Hiroshi at the sunflower fields, and Katsumi is going to a karaoke place with Masaru." Satomi told me as she grabbed some clothes.

"You're not going to make me girly are you?" I asked her. "No! I only support that stuff if I don't do it myself. Now go take a shower while I get your outfit." Satomi said then pointed at the bathroom door.

~One Shower Later~

I came out of the shower with a grey towel covering me. Satomi handed me my clothes and I walked back inside the bathroom. I put on (all of my under clothing first) a green strapless top with a black belt below the chest (didn't reveal much thank goodness), dark wash skinny jeans, and black wedge ankle boots (the wedge heel was low). For accessories I had diamond stud earrings, and a black thin chain necklace with a lightning bolt (the chain was long so the lightning bolt was at my chest). I walked out of the bathroom to find Satomi dressed for her date already. **(I won't put what she's wearing because this is a green chapter) **

"What time is it?" I asked her. "Time for you to get a watch. *laughter* Jk, it's 8:00." Satomi said. "Did we really waste time talking?" I asked her. Satomi just shrugged. "Well, what do you think of the outfit?" Satomi asked me. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Kind-of girly, but it's bearable." I answered. She clapped a couple of times. "Well, you can keep it. And lucky for you, because all you need for makeup is mascara." Satomi told me. I sighed in relief. Satomi smiled. She doesn't wear makeup that much either, so she knows what it feels like to be in my situation. She left my hair down (good) then put on the mascara.

"All done." Satomi said.

"YES! FINALLY!" I shouted happily. Satomi laughed and I laughed as well. I thanked her and left, heading towards the park. I took out my cellphone to check the time: 8:45. Yes, we wasted our time talking. Most of the things we talked about, you people didn't read it.

I walked to the park in a comfortable silence, it's not like I talk to myself or something. But I have a feeling Satomi is one of those people who argue with their conscience. She's just random like that, I guess.

Oh! Wait! I'm at the park now! Hm, I guess time flies when you talk to people that aren't in this story. I walked to the bench and sat down. I took out my cellphone: 8:54. I'm like 6 minutes early. Oh well, time to play video games on my phone! ^.^

Yes, I have apps on my phone; it's a touch phone you know. As I was playing that bird game I saw Takeshi coming so I put away my phone and stood up from the bench. "Hey Takeshi." I greeted him as I put my hands in my pockets. He looked at me in amazement or shock . . . I couldn't tell. What he was wearing looked nice too. Takeshi had a black shirt under a forest green plaid button down shirt (first two buttons were undone), black jeans (weren't loose, weren't tight), and forest green vans. His hair was the same, spiked up.

"You look . . . nice." I said to him as I blushed and looked away so he couldn't see my slightly red face. "You look nice too." He replied back. "So where are we going?" I asked Takeshi.

"You'll see." He answered as we started walking. "Does it have to do with sports?" I asked him. He looked at me for a second. ". . . Yes." He answered me. I smiled at his answer. As long as it's a sport I'm fine. It was already nine something so the stars were already out.

"Are going to eat soon, I'm starving." I complained. Takeshi laughed. "You're hungry at night?" He asked me. I nodded my head and he laughed again. "Well don't worry, little girl. There will be food." Takeshi said as he patted my head.

"Hey! I'm seventeen! I'm the oldest out of the girls. They're still sixteen." I said to him. He laughed again. I was getting annoyed. "Do I amuse you or something?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Well whatever, if I remind you of a little kid, may I remind you that you were one almost a year ago?" I asked him. He sighed. "Well, it's not my fault the damn monkey didn't tell us what the potion would do to us." Takeshi said. "But one good thing did come out of it." He said. I looked at him. "And what was that?" I asked him.

"I got to have a normal identity, just like you and the girls." Takeshi answered as he put his arm around my shoulder. I did what any other person would do; I took his arm off my shoulder in annoyance. "Well, we're here." Takeshi said as he opened the entrance door. It was a bowling alley. YES! I love bowling! But, since it was late, they were going to start the cosmic bowling.

"Does this place suck or not?" He asked me. "No! I love bowling! I've never been cosmic bowling before though." I said to Takeshi. "Neither have I." He replied. He paid for the both of us and we got our bowling shoes. We walked to our lane and put our shoes on. It was still regular bowling, but that was going to end in 5 minutes. The only thing I don't like about bowling is that they play old music.

"I'm going to go get two bowling balls." I said to Takeshi as I stood up. "Well, I'm going to order some food." Takeshi said as he stood up as well. I walked to shelves where the bowling balls were and grabbed a lime green 10 pound ball and a dark green 12 pound ball. I walked back to our lane and noticed that Takeshi already put in the names on the screen.

First up: Takeshi

Next: Green-babe

My thoughts: Are you kidding me? I'm changing the names. I went to the computer screen that's in the middle of our lane and changed the name in the settings, so now it was:

First up: The idiot in plaid

Next: Green Girl

I was laughing as I pressed enter. Then Takeshi came back and sat at a table with food. Yay food! He ordered us large fries (one for the both of us) two BLT burgers, and two bottles of sports drink. We started eating and when I started to drink out of my bottle, all of a sudden Takeshi spits out his drink as he looks at the screen for our lane. I swallow my drink and start laughing at him.

"Why did you change it?" He asked me. "Because I didn't like the nickname you gave me on there." I said to him. He frowned. "But it was true . . ." He said pretending to be sad. I rolled my eyes. "But did you have to give me that name?" Takeshi asked me. I nodded.

"It's called revenge." I said then took a fry and ate it. After we finished eating the lights turned off and the dark lights turned on. **(You know; those lights that make your white clothes glow) **All of a sudden the sucky music changed to the new music that has come out over the past months, decorations started to glow a neon color, and colored lights were moving around the place.

"This is so cool!" I yelled as I saw our bowling balls glowing from the dark lights. Takeshi nodded in agreement after changing his name to Green Guy (We aren't very creative people. . .) and grabbed a ball. He threw it and got a spare in his turn. "You suck . . ." I said to him. "Oh, you think you can do better?" Takeshi asked me. "Oh I know I can do better." I said and grabbed my ball. I threw my lime green bowling ball and . . . . STRIKE!

I turned around and looked at Takeshi with a smile of victory. "Phff . . . I can do that." Takeshi said as he got up from his seat. He threw his ball and got a strike. "Ok, if you can do that, then for the whole game get more strikes then spares." I challenged him. He turned around with a smirk on his face. "Is that a bet I'm hearing?" He asked me. "Hmm . . . you have good ears then, if I get more strikes than you then . . . . . OH! You and Masaru can't do anything perverted to me and Katsumi." I told him. Might as well let Katsumi in, she would do the same, right? **(No Kaoru, I wouldn't. Kaoru is still awesome though . . .) **"And if I win . . . nah, I'll tell you that later when I ACTUALLY win." Takeshi said to me.

"You think you'll win that easily, huh? Well you've got another thing coming." I said as I took my turn to bowl. STRIKE. This was basically our whole night, he gets a spare and I laugh at him, or I get a spare and he laughs at me. We even attracted a small crowd because of we haven't missed a single pin.

~One long game of bowling later~

We walked out of the bowling alley at 10:57pm, me, angry and Takeshi, smiling in victory. Yes, he won, by one strike, ONE DAMN STRIKE. "I won! You lost! I won! You lost!" Takeshi kept saying in a singing type of way. After a couple of minutes, I figured he would've stopped, but nooooo. We kept saying that over and over and I got sick of it for I stepped on his foot, hard. "Ah! Hey! What was that for?" Takeshi asked me as if it WASN'T obvious. "Shut the hell up already, I get it, you won, now can you tell me what you want for winning now?" I asked him obviously tired of his antics.

"Ok, I get three wishes from you, and you have to do them." Takeshi said as we arrived at my apartment door. "*Sigh* A deal is a deal." I said as I opened the door. "Goodnight Takeshi, I'll see you later I guess." I said as I was about to walk into my room.

Yes, you people read, I said 'about'.

"This is my first wish." Takeshi said and he kissed me, again. After about 5 seconds he stopped and left me there, shocked. "Kaoru has a boyfriend!" Someone yelled. I walked inside my apartment to see who the hell said . . . that, and it was Shou. "No I don't it was a bet. Don't tell anyone ok?" I told him. Shou thought about it for a second then nodded. I let out a sigh of relief, closed the door and walked to my room.

White Day . . . I'll never celebrate it again . . .

* * *

**(In Katsumi's room)**

**Kaoru: Hmm, pretty good chapter I guess.**

**Katsumi: It was longer . . . **

**Kaoru: Are you ok with Takeshi calling you Emo?**

**Katsumi: It's fine . . . I always get called that at school, as well as a witch or vampire . . .**

**Kaoru: That's kinda sad you know.**

**Katsumi: I know, I learned to accept being called emo or witch . . . but I can't help but get offended when I get called a vampire. But, away from that . . . . The next chapter will be a special birthday chapter for someone.**

**Butch: AHHHHH!**

**Katsumi: The readers finally got to him I suppose. R&R my readers.**


	20. Chapter 20: Birthdays!

**Katsumi: Hello readers, I'm back in school, so it might take a while for new chapters . . . **

**Masaru: Aww . . . no love for you and me?**

**Katsumi: Dude, you're not real, at least that's what people tell me. (I don't listen to them though) Plus, you know who I like better.**

**Masaru: But just because I'm not in the 'real world' doesn't mean I'm not your best guy friend somewhere else~ And just because you like him better doesn't mean I can't change your mind.**

**Kaoru: Um, Kat, what's this guy talking about?**

**Butch: Yeah?**

**Miyako: Yes, I'd like to know as well.**

**Brick: Inform us Emo.**

**Katsumi: That's messed up, I'm not Emo, that's just how my bangs are. Anyways, I didn't create Blake and Blade out of nowhere. The way I dream is as if I'm in a different world with night and day. When I started dreaming like that when I was 11 (the year I stopped talking to kids at school) they came to me in my dream and introduced themselves to me. Their names weren't Blake and Blade though; they told me they were Masaru and Satoshi. Ever since then, I started talking to the other kids at school again. They were like, my best friends in another world. They were always making me smile and laugh, which is something I don't really do unless I'm with my friends sometimes.**

**Boomer: So, they were like people created to heal you from your problems?**

**Blade: Exactly. *Whispers to Boomer* Kat liked me better . . . but because in her dream 'Masaru' wore teal colors, she couldn't change it.**

**Satomi: Whoa, I thought you just made them up . . .**

**Blade: Well okay, away from Kat's life . . . Enjoy reading the special Birthday Chapter! Katsumi owns nothing! Nothing I tell you!**

* * *

(Normal POV) (March 31)

**(Oh yeah I almost forgot, Jiro isn't based on Satomi-chan's REAL twin brother, Jiro and Satomi's real brother aren't anything alike.)**

Katsumi was already back at the professor's place again, but today she decided to stay at the boys' place. Takeshi and Masaru were playing soccer in the backyard, Hiroshi and Satoshi were inside the house talking about nothing in particular, and Akira was playing video games. Katsumi was in the back yard with the boys, but she was sitting at a bench reading a book her sister sent her.

"Ha! 6-5! I'm winning Masaru!" Takeshi exclaimed. Well, you couldn't blame Masaru for not doing well in the game, he was better at goalie. Katsumi though, was good at both but was better skilled at goalie as well. Takeshi and Masaru were sweating a lot; they had been playing for a couple of hours. "Let's take a break." Takeshi suggested while panting. The both walked to the bench Katsumi was at and sat down next her, which made Katsumi in the middle. She handed them each a towel, which they gladly took. Then the two guys looked at each other with an idea in their minds.

"Thanks Kat." They both said at the same time and kissed her cheeks (Masaru left, Takeshi right). Katsumi closed her book and looked at them with confusion and awkwardness. "Why'd you guys do that?" She asked them.

"Because we are genuinely thankful for giving us those towels." Takeshi said with a straight face. Katsumi laughed, which made Takeshi smirk in victory at Masaru while he looked at him angrily. As much as Takeshi liked Kaoru, he still was interested in other girls, plus Kaoru was a pretty hard girl to get. "Well, I'm gonna go inside and get you two some water. I'll be right back okay?" Katsumi said to them as she stood up. They nodded. Katsumi started walking but after a few feet, she stopped, turned her head to face them and said, "And don't stare at my ass please." Katsumi said. She normally doesn't say harsh language, but it just came out. Then Masaru and Takeshi mumbled out something like "We're gonna look at it whether you let us or not." Katsumi slightly shook her head and opened her book to the page she was at. She continued walking to the backyard door while reading until she stopped.

Everything went five seconds slower to Katsumi. She let go of the book she was holding in her left hand, surprising the two guys as it landed on the fresh grass with a small thud. She clutched her head in pain while grabbing some of her hair and screamed as she fell to her knees. Takeshi ran up to her while Masaru stayed frozen in shock **(I would do the same thing, but then run. . . I mean, who wouldn't be shocked to see someone you care about, do that? Takeshi just reacted quickly)**.

As Katsumi fell to her knees, she saw a picture of 17 candles in her mind. The picture faded away but the pain in her head didn't; it was her power, the one before chemical Z. She couldn't see anything clearly, but when she did, she found herself in Takeshi arms bridal style as he ran inside the house. With the power she was born with giving her this much trouble and being able to see a picture, she realized something: her power is getting stronger. The pain was too much for her to tolerate for the first time, and she was sure something terrible was going to happen on a certain day, but she didn't want to think about; she wanted to forget about it. Katsumi slowly closed her eyes, feeling dizzy in the head as her skin slightly paled.

"No, I'm not going to lose you Kat! WE'RE not going to lose you! Keep breathing." Takeshi yelled as he ran to his room, which is the closest to backyard door. A few seconds later Satoshi and Hiroshi ran in the room, curious about what's going on. "What happened?" Hiroshi asked as he walked up to Katsumi, who was put on a bed. She tried opening her eyes and was successful. She instantly regretted it after seeing all three boys stare at her with concern. Her paleness disappeared, letting the guys let out a sigh of relief, and she stood up off the bed, only to tumble and almost fall.

Key Word: Almost.

Masaru walked in the room right on time and caught her.

* * *

(April 1st)

Monday; a day that most teens hate, because the weekend in over and it's time for classes again. It was 8:21 AM and there were a couple of students already in the school building, but not more than 60. A lot of students either come at the last minute, or ditch.

Jiro was walking down the hallway, making his way to his locker, which was fortunately away from his twin sister Satomi's locker. All of a sudden someone jumped from the ceiling and was on top of him. And he knew that because he saw a girl's legs on his shoulders. "Hey Kat, Happy birthday." Jiro said as he grabbed her legs so she wouldn't fall and started walking again.

"Hey there Jiro! And thanks!" Katsumi said as she played with his hair as he walked towards their lockers. Their lockers were right next to each other and it didn't surprise them because it's always been like that; even in America. "J, can you put me down now so I can open my locker?" Kat said as she continued to play with his hair. It used to annoy him when she did that, but now he grew used to it and enjoyed it. And after hearing her question, he decided it was time to tease her.

"Nah, you can open it from up there, plus I'm comfortable like this." He said to her. "Oh come on Jiro put me down, please." Kat said as she tried to get Jiro to let go of her legs so she could jump off. Jiro didn't budge. They had a brother-sister relationship; at least that's what Katsumi, Jiro, and Satomi thought of it. Some people think that they're dating, and when they ask Kat and Jiro, They'd start laughing. The two of them don't really talk to each other that much, but when they do, Jiro would end up trying to annoy her or tease her. (But instead Kat would just laugh and Jiro would give her a look of confusion.)

Katsumi didn't see the point in arguing, so she just opened her locker while Jiro smirked in victory. Then he remembered something. "Hey Kat, are you coming to my house after school?" He asked her. Katsumi tilted her head like a puppy and asked, "Why?" Jiro laughed and answered her. "Well because silly, we're having a party for you, me, and Satomi. Our birthday was on St. Patrick's Day and we don't celebrate it because we always have a party for all of us on your birthday." Katsumi laughed and said, "Oops, I forgot about that, last time we celebrated was in America." Then Masaru walked to his locker, only to stop seeing Kat on top of Jiro. "Hello . . . you two having fun there?" Masaru asked awkwardly as he opened his locker.

"Oh, hey Masaru." Katsumi said as she closed her locker and Jiro grabbed her two books. Jiro put her down and opened his locker. Masaru remembered something that he planned a couple of days ago and took out a small wrapped box. "Here, it's for you." He said to her as he handed it to Katsumi. She was surprised; Kat didn't even mention her birthday to anyone. Jiro kept a close watch on what was going on.

She opened the box to see a paper that said, 'Ha-ha, sucker! April Fools! Why would I give you a gift on the day of jokes?' Never in her life has that ever happened, not even from someone that doesn't know about her birthday; and she was joked on by her guy-friend? That made it even worse! Normally Katsumi would hide her emotions and let things go when the time comes, but with the influence of Jiro to let out those emotions, she did what she was trying hard not to do.

She dropped the box and let out a few tears as they fell from her face and hit her thighs, which confused Masaru and made Jiro angry. She walked past Masaru as more tears fell hitting his shoulder with her own shoulder. Then she disappeared. Masaru just stared at the box on the floor, trying to figure out what he did wrong. It was the day of jokes! Why would something like that make her upset?

Jiro picked up the paper Katsumi dropped and read it. That just made him angrier than ever. "WHAT THE HELL MAN?" Jiro shouted at Masaru who flinched at his anger. "What did I do to hurt her? It was just a joke." Masaru said in defense. "IT'S MORE THAN A JOKE MAN! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW BADLY YOU HURT HER?! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE FRIENDS WITH HER!" Jiro yelled at him. Masaru just stood there, stunned.

"Kat . . ." Jiro said softly and shut his locker and ran to where she disappeared, with Katsumi's two school books in his hands. She didn't deserve that sick joke. No, not to him she didn't.

Masaru just stood in the hallway, thinking if he should find Katsumi or not. Then Kaoru and Miyako walked past the hallway and stopped. "Hello Masaru-kun, do you know where Katsumi-chan is?" Miyako asked politely. "Yeah, we want to see her right now." Kaoru said with suspicion. "Why?" Masaru asked them. "Masaru-kun, are you joking with us? It's Katsumi-chan's 17th birthday! Satoshi-kun told us, he said Satomi-chan told him." Miyako said to him. Masaru had a look of awfulness, he felt awful as well. "Come on Miyako, he probably doesn't know where she is." Kaoru said to Miyako, and then they walked away. Kaoru was still suspicious about Masaru. What was wrong with him? He was acting like he just accidentally killed someone, and was now feeling a strong pain of guilt. Something happened and she knows it.

"AH! WHAT THE HECK!?" Someone yelled. Miyako and Kaoru looked at each other; that was Katsumi's voice. The two girls started running toward the direction of her yell, which came from the roof. The door that had the staircase to the roof was open, so the two bolted to the door, not caring if one of them fell. As they ran up the stairs, the saw Jiro running up as well. When Jiro finally reached to the top he yelled, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Miyako and Kaoru started running even faster and when they made it to the roof; they became shocked from what they saw.

Katsumi was topless, only wearing a black bra, black shorts that ended mid-thigh, and teal Vans. Her top was on the floor, ripped to shreds. Not only that, but a rope was caught to her ankle and was pulled up so she was hanging upside down. There stood Sakamoto, he was laughing incredibly hard, and that made Jiro boil in anger. He walked up to Katsumi. "Did he do this?" Jiro asked her as gently as he could, so he doesn't scare her.  
Katsumi nodded, and Jiro angrily walked up to Sakamoto, while Kaoru and Miyako tried to untie Katsumi, and they were failing miserably.

"WHY?!" Jiro yelled at Sakamoto, who ignored him and kept laughing at Katsumi. Jiro pushed him to the ground. "DO I NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF?! WHY?!" Jiro yelled again, startling Sakamoto, and scaring Katsumi as she watched.

"I-It was a-a prank . . . She's never been pranked before, s-so now she has. Is there anything wrong with t-that?" Sakamoto stuttered as he stood up. Jiro looked at him with hatred in his eyes. Then he punched him in the face, causing Sakamoto to fall and hit the floor unconscious. Katsumi saw that coming, but Miyako and Kaoru didn't. The punch Jiro gave him made Miyako bounce back, pulling a part of the rope she was holding, unraveling Katsumi from the rope, and causing her to fall to the ground on her back. "*Gasp* Sorry Katsumi-chan! Are you okay? Can you get up and walk?" Miyako asked in panic as Kaoru helped her up. Katsumi groaned in pain and fell back down. Satomi came up to the roof; her senses told her to come up there, because she felt Katsumi in pain.

"Oh great, can my day get any worse? First Masaru and the stupid box, second, Sakamoto's prank, and third, Jiro seeing me topless; why do horrible things happen to me?" Katsumi said as she put her elbows on the floor, so she could at least sit up. Satomi had caring eyes, even though things that Kat dealt with never happened to her, she understood. Satomi walked up to Katsumi while Miyako and Kaoru walked back to the classroom thinking that Satomi needed to talk to her alone; which she really did. Katsumi explained what happened to her. Satomi kneelt down next to her and gave her a t-shirt that was in her back pack. Katsumi gladly put it on.

"Everyone has bad days, and I know you've been through a lot. The hospital for three years . . . coming back to realize your parents are gone and your sister forgot about you . . . then seeing her again, only to find out that she couldn't take care of you . . . the white light . . . . And getting bullied by the girls in America. But look at you today, if you couldn't have handled all of the things that happened to you, you might not have been here today. Being able to have the will to live is something you don't find in most people who were hospitalized and dealt with the things you have. And I should know *laugh* when I got surgery for something once, I wanted to kill myself to get over the pain. But I didn't because you stood by me. How many horrible things have to happen to you in order to get you depressed? The world may never know . . ." Satomi said to Katsumi. They both laughed at that last part. Satomi was right. Katsumi couldn't let herself down just because of one day. Even if that day was her birthday. Plus, the day wasn't over yet; she was going to celebrate her turning 17 with the two people she cared about.

"Ugh, I'm already tired and it's only 9:00 am . . . It's 9:00 am?! It's almost time for homeroom!" Katsumi yelled in panic. Well, with her close best friends with her, she didn't care if her emotions were exposed. "*Laugh* you're in pain, tired and your still worried about school? The jalapeños were right about you, you are a school nerd." Satomi said. "Mi-chan, were you making salsa again or nachos?" Jiro asked Satomi using her nickname. "Umm . . . both? Anyways, Jiro, take Kat to our place and don't let her come back here. Stay if you need to or want to. I'll explain to the teachers. And what was that I heard about Masaru and a box?" Satomi said to them. Katsumi widened her eyes and Jiro noticed, so he picked Kat up bridal style and walked away. "Hey! Whatever then, just be careful." Satomi said then picked up the scraps on Katsumi's top off the floor.

"Yes mother." Both Jiro and Katsumi said. Satomi rolled her eyes. "I swear . . . they act like a childish couple sometimes when they're together. No wonder people think those two are dating . . . those two together? Like that will ever happen." Satomi said quietly to herself as she put the ripped up shirt in the trash.

Katsumi was uncomfortable in her situation. She was being carried by her guy-friend! Weird as heck! Jiro noticed the way she was acting and raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?" He asked her.

"Well, doesn't it bother you? I'm was just harshly pranked and you seemed not to react other than in anger! You're acting weird, at least to me; you usually don't protect or defend me like that." Katsumi said and yawned. "It doesn't bother me. Plus, you're my sister's best friend. You're like family. If we did start going out, that'd be sick." Jiro said. Katsumi nodded in agreement. If that did happen, it would be like a brother and sister dating, and that's just wrong. Plus, Jiro likes another girl. She yawned again. "Now go to sleep, we don't want you passing out when school's over. And don't even try sneaking back to class because I'm staying with you." Jiro said to her. She sighed, she was going to try. Katsumi then fell asleep in Jiro's arms.

* * *

The teacher, Ms. Black **(Was it Mrs. or Ms.?)** was in the classroom taking attendance while the students talked to each other. "Akatsutsumi, Momoko?" Ms. Black called out. "Here!" Momoko yelled.

"Gotokuji, Miyako?" The teacher called. "Over here sensei!" Miyako said politely while being loud.

"Itami, Akira?" **(You guys know who's calling the names) **"Here . . ." Akira said as he fixed his red hat. "Ok, Itami, Hiroshi?"

"Present!" Hiroshi said happily. "Itami, Masaru?" she called. "Not absent . . ." Masaru said as he looked around to find a certain someone he needed to apologize to. "Hm . . . Itami, Takeshi?"

"Ova here." Takeshi yelled as he texted on his phone. The teacher paid no attention. "The last of the Itami brothers, Itami, Satoshi." Ms. Black called as she let out a sigh of relief. "Here, but I'm not the youngest, Hiroshi is. I'm the second oldest after Takeshi." Satoshi stated.

"Thank you for letting me know Satoshi. Ok, Matsubara, Kaoru, are you here?" The teacher asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm here Ms. Black . . . I wouldn't ditch . . . or would I . . . ? Hmm . . ." Kaoru said from the back of the room. A few students laughed. "No need for the extra Matsubara. Now, is Kimoto, Katsumi here?" Ms. Black asked. A few students looked around the room and shook their heads to the teacher. Satomi walked up to the teacher's desk, where Ms. Black was at. Masaru was interested to hear what she was going to say, but he wasn't close enough to eavesdrop. "Pssst, hey Akira, bro, use your hearing ability to hear what Satomi is going to tell the teacher." Masaru whispered to Akira. Akira nodded and used his power.

"Umm, sensei, something happened earlier and she's being taken care of right now by another student." Satomi said to Ms. Black. The teacher put down her paper and looked at her. "What happened?" She asked her. "A sick prank was played on her on the roof." Satomi said as she clenched her right fist. "I see . . . Who is taking care of her so I can excuse the student for the day?" She asked Satomi.

"A male student, Jiro Tameki. He isn't in our homeroom." Satomi answered. Ms. Black nodded and wrote his name down as well as Katsumi's name. "Where are they at?" She asked.

_So many questions . . ._ Satomi thought. "Home . . ." Satomi answered, hoping there won't be any more questions. "WHO'S home? Jiro's or Katsumi's?" Ms. Black asked causing Satomi to sigh. "Jiro's house." Satomi answered. Ms. Black nodded. "Okay then, and since you're here I'll mark you off the attendance sheet." She said to Satomi. Satomi nodded and walked back to the desks, where she sat down next to Momoko. "Hey Mo." Satomi greeted. Then they started a conversation as the teacher continued calling names.

"So what did they talk about?" Hiroshi asked. His brothers were all seated next to one another, so they heard what Masaru whispered to Akira. "Satomi said that someone played a prank on Katsumi on the roof. She also said that Jiro was taking care of her at his place." Akira said. Masaru just sunk down even more in his desk at the thought of Jiro getting her before he has the chance.

"Yeah, I read Satomi's mind too. Apparently the laughing idiot guy set up a trap on Kat. When she made it to the roof, a rope tied around her left ankle and she was pulled in the air upside down. Some other things happened that she couldn't remember and her shirt came off, it was ripped to shreds." Takeshi added to Akira's explanation. "Well that sucks. It's her birthday and she was treated like sh*t? That's messed up." Satoshi said. The brothers nodded in agreement. "Who got her a present? I did." Hiroshi said to them. "So did I . . ." Takeshi and Satoshi said. "I didn't even know today was her birthday." Masaru admitted. "That's sad dude, even I got her a gift and I usually ignore people." Akira said to Masaru. "He's right bro." Satoshi agreed. Satomi and Momoko walked towards their little group.

"Hello people who don't look anything alike, Kat texted me and said you guys should come over to my place. We're having a small party, the other girls are coming too, right Momoko?" Satomi said. "Yup, I'll even drag the girls if I have to!" Momoko exclaimed. The guys look at each other and nodded. "Okay then, we'll go. What time?" Akira asked the two girls. "After school. (RING RING) Time to switch classes! Later guys! Don't let the desks eat you alive!" Satomi said as she and Momoko walked to the door. "The desks eat you alive . . . ?" Takeshi repeated. Satoshi shrugged and laughed while the other guys were down right confused.

Hiroshi clapped his hands together. "Alright! Let's get going and head to classes! And let's also try to make Katsumi-chan forget about this morning!" Hiroshi exclaimed as he stood up. "Since when were you leader?" Masaru asked half-jokingly. Hiroshi shrugged and the guys walked out of the classroom.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL**

The girls were all sitting next to a tree, under the shade of its leaves. "So, Jiro is your twin brother?" Momoko asked Satomi. "Yeah, he's kinda annoying sometimes, but he and Kat get along really well." Satomi answered.  
Momoko's eyes turned into hearts as she said, "*Gasp* Are they dating? They are, aren't they!?" Satomi and Kaoru started laughing. "Pffft, no. Satomi and Kat already told me about this. Jiro and Katsumi only have a brother-sister relationship. Nothing more, nothing less; if she did like him more than that, that'd be some heck of a friend-zone." Kaoru explained to Momoko as her eyes turned back to normal.

"Satomi-chan, didn't you say that you invited the boys to come with us?" Miyako asked softly. Satomi nodded. "Well they're taking forever. Where the heck are they in there?" Kaoru complained as she looked at the school building. Then she saw two lights flash in the air and land behind the school: Dark teal and Blue. She looked at the girls and let out a sigh of relief; they didn't notice the lights of the two rowdy-ruffs. Then the 5 boys appeared at the front door, and the girls stood up. "You boys took forever." Kaoru said to them. They just shrugged. When really, they took forever because they sent Boomer to get the presents at home and Blake to get something for Kat because they thought it was pretty pathetic for him to not know about her birthday; especially since he liked her.

"Well whatever then, let's just go." Takeshi said then put his arm around Kaoru's shoulders. She flipped him. Takeshi's brothers started laughing and they continued walking. "What kind of brothers are you guys?" Takeshi asked as he got up and dusted himself off. "The kind that know that you're not hurt so they keep walking; that reminds me, you boys are walking by yourselves, we brought our motorcycles." Kaoru said as she grabbed her helmet from her ride. "No Fair!" Hiroshi whined. Miyako giggled. "It's okay Hiroshi-kun, you can ride with me." Miyako said to him. Hiroshi's face lit up. "I wanna drive! I wanna drive!" Hiroshi exclaimed. They all laughed at his childish spirit. "Okay then, you boys can come with us." Momoko sighed. They all went to their counterparts. Momoko and Miyako let Akira and Hiroshi drive, as well as Satomi who let Satoshi drive. Kaoru was too stubborn, so Takeshi was behind her. Then they drove off. Masaru just transformed after 5 minutes so they won't be suspicious on how he arrived so fast.

~Five to Six Minutes Later~

They all parked their motorcycles and took out their present from the seat. **(If you open the seat, there's a space to put stuff in there) **Satomi opened the door and they all entered. Katsumi ran up to the door to see who it was. Since her shirt was destroyed, she borrowed a black shirt with a small V-neck from Satomi. "Oh, hey girls, guys." Katsumi greeted. They all walked to the backyard to see Jiro setting up a table. Masaru grabbed Katsumi's arm and led her back inside.

"What's he doing here?" Masaru asked her. "He lives here. Jiro and Satomi are twins. Why? Is someone jealous? Well don't be, I hate that. We have a brother-sister thing. I don't like him like that. Same goes for him. Okay?" Katsumi explained. She hates the idea of having a friend jealous over something. Masaru nodded. "Okay, but anyways, I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't think I would hurt you like that. I actually didn't know it was your birthday. I did know about Satomi's birthday though. Remember, my brothers and I gave her the rest of the Fruits Basket manga books she needed?" Masaru said while laughing awkwardly. Katsumi nodded.

"It's okay, I didn't want anyone to get me presents, so I didn't tell anyone . . . and yes I remember." Katsumi said to him. "Well too bad, we all got you something!" Masaru exclaimed as he grabbed her waist and lifted her in the air. The walked back outside where the guys and girls were all eating pizza. "Hey you two! Grab pizza! And while you're at it, turn on the music!" Takeshi yelled. Katsumi put her I-pod on the dock and played music while Masaru grabbed some food for the both of them. Katsumi also grabbed two bottles of water. They sat down at the table with the rest of the group.

"Hey, did you and Jiro set up the backyard?" Satomi asked. "She got the food and drinks, I did the backyard." Jiro said. "Nice." Masaru said. Katsumi was getting into the music and she started to sing along.  
"I wanna scream and shout and let it all out. And scream and shout and let it out . . ." Katsumi sang. The Itami brothers looked at her. "What . . . ? I like this song . . ." Katsumi said and took a bite out of her pizza. Pepperoni pizza with cheese crust, yum!

"Nothing's wrong with it, we've just never heard you sing before." Hiroshi spoke up with a smile on his face. "Yeah, you're pretty good Kat." Takeshi added. Katsumi smiled. Those guys always made her feel better.

"Where did you even get the pizza Katsumi-chan? It's really good!" Miyako said as she cleaned her mouth with a napkin. "Ummmm, let's just say it was a far trip from home . . ." Katsumi said as she blew air at her pizza to cool it off. Well, it was a far trip from home. She transformed into Melody and flew to a certain pizza place in America, where she, Satomi, and Jiro would always get their pizza. For some reason, when she flew back, the pizza was still hot. Plus, she didn't have to worry about transforming in front of Jiro since he already knows about her and Satomi. "Well the pizza is delicious. We should order from where you got it more often." Momoko said. Jiro laughed. "Well, you can try, but I doubt they would deliver it." Jiro said as Satomi nodded in agreement.

A few minutes after eating they danced along to the music then after a good 15 minutes had a water balloon fight. It was something Jiro, Satomi, and Katsumi would always do, and now they let more people into their tradition.

"Can't get me!" Kaoru yelled as she dodged a water balloon by spinning to her left and threw a water balloon, hitting Akira's shoulder. "EEP!" Miyako shrieked as she hid behind Hiroshi, who just got hit in the stomach by Jiro. Miyako threw a balloon at Satomi as strongly as she could, but Satomi dodged it by doing a backflip.

"Come on Bros, let's get the birthday girl!" Satoshi yelled. The Itami brothers nodded and faced Katsumi who threw two water balloons at once with both hands, hitting Kaoru in the face and Momoko in the thigh.

"You won't be able to hit me!" Katsumi said as she ran past them, her back facing them. Hiroshi and Akira threw water balloons to hit her legs, while Takeshi, Masaru, and Satoshi threw water balloons to hit her upper body. Satomi yelled, "Kat! Horizontal! Air!"

Katsumi listened to Satomi and jumped in the air, she spun her body, her head facing to the left and her legs facing her right. She dodged every single one of the balloons. Everyone stopped what they were doing and waited for Katsumi to finish her air spin. When she landed on the ground, "HOW?!" Takeshi yelled. Satomi and Katsumi laughed a little. "She's killer at dodging, you'll see when we have dodge ball at school. Same for me and Jiro." Satomi said. "Ok, we ran out of balloons, the cooler is empty, let's go back inside!" Katsumi said.

"Wait, wait, and wait. The people, who we are celebrating for, don't have a single drop of water on them. Bros are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Takeshi asked. They nodded and Takeshi pushed Jiro into the square underground swimming pool. Satoshi and Akira grabbed Satomi and tossed her in the pool, and Masaru and Hiroshi grabbed Katsumi's legs and arms and threw her in the air as she started spinning uncontrollably and hit the water with a big splash. The boys and the girls started laughing when Jiro and Satomi rose to the surface of the water, breathing heavily. They can't swim, so thank goodness it was at the shallow end. That's when Miyako started to worry.

"Umm, guys . . . girls . . . why hasn't Katsumi-chan gone up?" Miyako asked worriedly. Kaoru ran up to the pool and checked the bottom. Katsumi was still underwater, swimming around. She probably had enough time to hold in more air than the other two. "She's fine; she's just swimming at the bottom of the pool." Kaoru reassured Miyako. Katsumi rose to the surface, her bangs still covered her left eye. "Great . . . can someone get us some towels?" Katsumi asked without gasping for air. "I'm not even going to ask . . . ." Takeshi said quietly. Satomi, Jiro, and Katsumi came out of the water and they all started to wring their clothes, except Kat, who just took off her shirt. Miyako came back with towels and handed them to all three of them. The five brothers stared at Katsumi; and she noticed.

"What? oh." She said to them. The boys looked away, a small blush forming on their faces. "Let's go inside!" Satomi exclaimed as she ran inside her house. The rest followed. Satomi handed Katsumi a grey shirt, and she put it on. "Present time!" Momoko shouted. She handed Katsumi a pink box tied with a black ribbon. Kat opened it and inside was a black and teal dress. Katsumi faked a smile. "Thanks Pink." Katsumi said to Momoko. Kaoru handed her the present she got her. Inside the small box were teal fingerless gloves, the ones she wanted when she and Kaoru went shopping.

"Thanks Kaoru, I really wanted these." Katsumi said. Miyako gave her a painting with all five girls in it, Akira got Kat a teal hat like his **(She likes hats!)**, Hiroshi got her a new skateboard (since her old one got wrecked), Masaru got her a necklace with a little clock on it (which she loved), and Satoshi got her a black key chain that said 'Seventeen'. The last gift was from Takeshi.

"Here" He handed her a small green box with a black lid. Katsumi opened it and saw a thin black chain bracelet. "Now take out the paper on the bottom." Takeshi instructed her. She noticed the paper on the bottom of the box and took it out, revealing 5 charms for the bracelet. They were all green eighth notes. She put them on the bracelet, and then put on the charm bracelet. "Thanks Takeshi, I really like it." She said to him. He nodded.

Even if terrible things happen in the beginning, nothing will bring them down in the end.

* * *

**Katsumi: That one was my longest chapter ever . . . **

**Blade: Yup . . .**

**Boomer: Is you're birthday really on April Fool's Day?**

**Katsumi: Yup . . . . . . . **

**Brick: And Satomi and her twin brother are born on St. Patrick's?**

**Satomi: Yeah.**

**Butch: Weird . . . .**

**Miyako: Why did Satomi and Jiro not get you anything?**

**Satomi: Kat doesn't let us, that's why!**

**Kaoru: Good Chapter, hey, where did you get the idea of you falling to the ground in pain and seeing the  
picture of the birthday candles?**

**Katsumi: Hmm? Oh, that happened to me at school . . . **

**Boomer: *spits drink* WHAT?**

**Katsumi: Calm down . . . . It did happen to me. I was hanging out with my friend and then that happened to me.  
She was about to have a heart attack (not literally) but when I stood back up, I kept telling her I was fine. (She didn't believe me) The pain wasn't as bad as in the story, but I feel that  
something bad is going to happen . . . .**

**Satomi: Heh, the bad thing did happen remember Sumi-chan? You were chased by people you didn't know (until you scared them away by looking at them), The vice Principal told us during lunch to  
say 'happy birthday' and only a few did (Out of the hundred or more), and I got detention!**

**Momoko: R&R! BYE!**


	21. Chapter 21: Yumiko Kimoto

**Katsumi: SORRRRRYYYYYYY!**

**Satomi: AHHHH! I'M SORRY TOOOO!**

**Blake: Why are you sorry?**

**Satomi: I ate the last doughnut! Wait, is it donut or doughnut?**

**Brick: You flippin ate the last donut?! I wanted it!**

**Blake & Katsumi: OK . . . . . anyways . . . . **

**Katsumi: I forgot about my stories people! I was VERY busy in school and I still am. TESTING SUCKS!**

**Blade: I'm sad . . . . **

**Boomer: Why?**

**Katsumi: You wouldn't . . . **

**Blade: *smiles* Yes I would. Kat didn't have her normal dreams last night. Her dream yesterday was with real people in the real world. She dreamt that she was walking to her next class outside. Then all of a sudden everyone around her disappeared. She started looking around, trying to figure out what was going on until this guy named-**

**Katsumi: OK! I think that's enough! Blade, please, don't say the rest. Even I'm still in shock . . . .**

**Butch: Wait wow wow wait, you had a dream, about a boy who-**

**Miyako: On to the story! She owns nothing but her OC's and the plot!**

**(Normal POV)**

* * *

"No, I'm serious. I don't understand though. I've never had people that are very interested in me. I don't know how Miyako handles fan-boys." Katsumi told Takeshi and Masaru. She's grown very fond of those two guys, not that she didn't like the other three guys; she just felt more comfortable talking to them and spent more time with those two than her new friends (Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru). They were currently at the park.

"I guarantee you that if you go out with one of those guys; they'll always make sure you have your makeup on." Masaru told her. Katsumi tilted her head a little. "I'm not wearing any makeup right now. I hardly ever wear any makeup in all. I think I look fine. Though, I've never considered myself to be pretty. I was always compared to my sister. She was the pretty one and I was the ignored one." Katsumi told them. Masaru just looked at her.

"Holy shizznips you're pretty . . ." Masaru said to her in a way that Katsumi couldn't hear. Takeshi just played her words though his head.

"You have a sister?" Takeshi asked her. Katsumi nodded.

"Yeah. Her name is Yumiko. She's like, four years older than me. She became successful while I was . . . somewhere else." She told Takeshi. Her belt started blinking a teal light. "Huh? Oh later guys! The girls and I got to meet up." Katsumi said then transformed into Melody. She flew in the air for a minute until someone grabbed her hand. It was Masaru . . . . As Blake. Butch was with him as well.

"What are you doing?" Katsumi asked the two. "We're going to have a race." Butch answered her. Melody slightly smirked. "Ok, you're on." She said to them.

"1, 2, ready, go!" Blake yelled as he let go of Melody's hand; then they flew to the skies.

* * *

"What's taking her so long?" Momoko asked. Miyako shrugged and Kaoru rolled her eyes at Momoko's impatience. "Momoko-chan, she's probably taking the long way here. Kat doesn't like to be rushed that much." Satomi told her.

"But Professor said someone wanted to visit today! I want all of us to meet the person together!" Momoko whined. "Mo, don't be such a whiner. She's coming. I will torture you with Dora DVDs if you keep this up." Satomi told her. The girls heard a bang, laughter, a vase breaking, and running. "What the hell was that?" Kaoru and Satomi yelled in unison. Katsumi walked down the stairs with her usual straight face.

"Sup." She greeted the four girls. They gave her a look of confusion. "Oh. I had a bad landing as Melody." Katsumi explained when in reality, Butch tackled her and they landed on her floor in a fit of laughter, Blake landed horribly, hitting the vase and the two boys ran out and flew away saying bye as well.

Ken and Peach came into the living room. "Everyone is here?" He asked. The girls nodded.

"Good, because she's here." Ken said while looking at Katsumi. "I have a bad feeling about this . . . ." She said to herself as the group walked to the door. "It's a girl! I wonder who she is! *Gasp* Ken! Is it your girlfriend?" Momoko asked. Ken stopped walking. "N-No! I don't have a girlfriend!" He stuttered.

"Well good for you then." Kaoru said to him. Ken opened the door to reveal a beautiful woman in her 20s with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. The woman's hair was up to her lower-back and she was no taller than 5 feet 4 inches. Katsumi stared for a second before turning around and walking away. The woman sighed. Miyako and Momoko squealed in delight as Kaoru just stood there wondering what the hell is going on. Satomi said nothing.

"Y-You're Yu-Yumiko Ki-Kimoto! I love your clothes and designs! I hope to be like you!" Miyako exclaimed.

"You're famous! What are you doing here?!" Momoko asked the woman known as Yumiko. "Trust me; you do not want to be me. Especially in my situation . . . I'm here because of a certain someone I need to visit. . . . . . Oh, hello Satomi. Last time I saw, you were 5." Yumiko said. Kaoru looked at Satomi with no reaction unlike Momoko and Miyako who glared at her. Satomi Sweat-dropped and shrugged.

"YOU NEVER TOLD US YOU KNEW THE GREATEST FASHION DESIGNER EVER!" The two girls yelled. Ken and Peach made a run for it to avoid getting into the conflict. "In my defense, last time I saw her was before she was 'famous'." Satomi stated. She turned her head to face Yumiko.

"It was also before she forgot something that I care about." Satomi said. Yumiko looked at the floor.

"Um, Yumiko is it? Do you know why Katsumi walked out on this meeting?" Kaoru asked. Yumiko walked up to at love seat and sat down. She motioned the girls to sit on the couch next to her. The girls sat down except for Satomi who just stood next to the couch.

"Katsumi is the very girl I'm here to see. She is my sister." Yumiko informed the three girls. (Satomi already knows the story. But in Katsumi's point of view) Other than Kaoru, who was a bit shocked, Miyako and Momoko were a bit angry.

"SATOMI! WHY DIDN'T YOU OR KATSUMI TELL US THIS!" the two yelled. Normally, Miyako wouldn't be so angry, but when it comes to her idols, she can't help it. Satomi said nothing to them.

"*Sigh* I don't expect them to tell you three about me. I am not on good terms with Katsumi. When we were little, I treated her like a little servant every now and then. We fought sometimes as well. She left when she was about ten, the same year I went to a school with a dormitory at age 14." Yumiko explained. She continued.

"A year later, I found out my parents died in an accident. I thought I was alone forever, with no family other than some of my cousins and uncles and aunts. I forgot about Katsumi because everyone came to me and comforted me about losing the ones I loved. No one mentioned about Katsumi. It wasn't until I was 18 when I was reminded about her by a cousin who treated her like an older brother." Yumiko said. Katsumi walked up to the group of girls.

"You forgot about me and you're telling them it was everyone but YOUR fault? It's your own dang fault I was taken out of your mind. Do you know how I felt when our cousin called me to tell me my parents were gone!? HE treated me like a better sibling than you EVER did! When I was gone, HE called every 4 months and HE actually remembered me. I had no contact with the family at all. He was the only person I had." Katsumi yelled as she tried to keep a straight face. It would have worked if she didn't have a tear falling down her face.

"Hmmm, now that I think about it . . . . They do look some-what related . . . . ." Momoko said; picking the worst time to comment on something. "Momoko . . . . Just Shut up." Kaoru said to her.

"I know he was. He was angry at me as well when I told him I forgot. I felt terrible knowing that you didn't have someone to look up to. Even after all I've accomplished, I had guilt. All you had were big memories of me being rude to you and small memories of us together as sisters, enjoying whatever we were doing. I want you to know that I'm sorry. I should've been there for you when you needed me most. I just want us to start over." Yumiko said to Katsumi as she stood up. Katsumi walked up to her.

"I forgive you. I've held this grudge long enough. I think we can start over." Katsumi said to her and they hugged a sisterly hug.

"Umm, what just happened?" Kaoru asked Satomi. "Healing. That's what happened. But, it was a quite fast healing." Satomi answered. The two sisters let go and Yumiko faced the teen girls.

"Yay! Ok, who wants to go to the mall!?" Yumiko asked. Momoko and Miyako squealed as Katsumi and Kaoru groaned. "I thought she was your sister. . . ." Kaoru said to her.

"She is. She's the total opposite of me. A girly pink lover who is easy to figure out, loves shopping, is childish, and loves to clap." Katsumi informed Kaoru. Yumiko started clapping. Katsumi gave Kaoru an 'I told you' face before she went back to her emotionless face. "OK! LET'S GO! Who are the tomboys here other than Katsumi?" Yumiko asked. Kaoru raised her hand along with Satomi.

"I'm getting you three dresses! Or maybe I'll get you girls something with skirts!" Yumiko announced. Katsumi and Kaoru groaned while Satomi just shrugged.

"Whatever. As long as it has silver, it's fine. Hey look, at nickel!" Satomi said as she picked up a nickel and walked to the door along with the two squealing girls and Yumiko. Katsumi and Kaoru walked with them as well.

"Maybe it won't be as bad as we think." Kaoru suggested. "Shh, don't encourage Yumiko . . . . She'll try to get you two into something girlyier." Satomi whispered as Katsumi nodded. Even though they haven't seen her in a while, Yumiko still hasn't changed. They walked past the park where they saw Masaru and Takeshi playing soccer and Hiroshi and Satoshi tossing a football around with Akira.

"HEY-LLO PEOPLE WHO DON'T LOOK ALIKE!" Satomi yelled as she waved like an idiot. Satoshi laughed a bit as he threw the football, and laughed even more when Hiroshi got his in the face with the ball due to his confusion from Satomi. They boys stopped what they were doing and walked up to the girls.

"Hey girls." They all greeted. "Umm, who's the pretty lady?" Masaru asked. Katsumi's slight smile disappeared. "Oh, guys, this is my sister Yumiko." Katsumi said to them. "Hmm, and who are these boys?" Yumiko asked.

"These are our guy friends. The one in red is Akira, the one in grey-silver is Satoshi, blue is Hiroshi, teal is Masaru, and green is Takeshi." Momoko explained, pointing to each ruff in disguise. The counterparts each got into small conversations. Takeshi then remembered something.

"Kaoru, remember how I won a bet and I have two more wishes from you? Well you put Katsumi and Masaru in your part if you won, so Masaru is a part of mine. He gets three wishes from Kat too. Oh! I also wish to have the full three wishes again!" Takeshi announced. Katsumi looked at Kaoru who was mentally hurting Takeshi in her mind. Masaru slightly smiled to himself.

"Thanks a lot K-chan, you must really love me if you made me a part of a bet." Katsumi told Kaoru in full sarcasm. "IT WAS TO KEEP THEM FROM BEING PERVERTED!" Kaoru shouted. "You can't change everyone you know." Katsumi said to her. Takeshi and Masaru smirked. "WHY are you picking THEIR SIDE?!" Kaoru asked/yelled. "She's picking our side because our side is the awesome side." Takeshi said to Kaoru.

"Hey Momoko, where are you girls going?" Akira asked. "The mall! Yumiko wants to buy us clothes!" Momoko said happily. "Clothes for what? The dance that's coming up?" Akira asked. Momoko gasped. "I forgot about that! Thanks for reminding me! I'll be sure to get all the girls in a dress! Even Kaoru and Katsumi!" Momoko exclaimed. Yumiko observed their conversations.

"Miyako-chan, do you want to watch the clouds again at school tomorrow?" Hiroshi asked. Miyako giggled. "I'd love to!" She agreed. "I hope this time I'll be able to see a cloud that looks like donut!" Hiroshi said happily. "Hah-hah, umm, why a doughnut?" Miyako asked.

"Satomi, can you teach me how to sketch with pencils? I have trouble with it. My anime characters always look like they got hit by a car." Satoshi said to Satomi.

"You're exaggerating Satoshi. You sketch pretty well to me. But if you need help, I can teach you a bit. Though, I can't draw backgrounds that well . . . . That's Katsumi's strength in drawing." Satomi said.

"Girls, are you sure these boys aren't your BOYFRIENDS?" Yumiko asked. The teens slightly blushed while stammering ". . . .Y-Yes we're sure! We're just f-friends!"

"Come on girls! The mall closes in 4 hours!" Miyako exclaimed. "THAT'S HOW LONG WE'LL BE THERE!?" Kaoru asked/yelled. Yumiko, Miyako, and Momoko nodded. "Well, bye guys . . ." Katsumi said sadly as she did not want to leave them.

"Come on Krazy Kat! You'll see them some other time tomorrow. Today it's just us girls." Satomi said as they walked. "If anyone is crazy, it's you." Katsumi said with a small smile.

* * *

**~Le 3 1/2 hours later~**

"Are you sure?" Kaoru and Katsumi asked. "Yes! I want to see what you two look like!" Yumiko said to them. Katsumi and Kaoru came out of the dressing room.

Katsumi had on a teal and black lace dress and with black converse and Kaoru had an identical dress but in green and black and she had black converse as well.

"Yay! Now we all have the same dresses! We can wear them to the school dance!" Momoko exclaimed.

"Momoko, that's a stupid idea." Kaoru said. "I think it's a good idea. Now put on your normal clothes. I'll purchase the outfits for all of you and I'll take you girls back to the lab. We already bought more than ten outfits for each of you." Yumiko said as she looked at all the bags while smiling. "Yumiko, are you heading back to your fashion world in America?" Satomi asked as she and the girls changed in their dressing rooms.

"Yes. I only came here to see Katsumi. I was very happy to meet your friends as well Satomi, Katsumi. Miyako, don't give up on fashion. You have an eye for it." Yumiko said. Miyako giggled.

"I'm serious! If you want to when you're older, you can work in with me in one of my buildings here in Tokyo." Yumiko added. "R-Really!? Thanks!" Miyako said happily. The girls came out of their dressing rooms. "I'm glad that's over with." Kaoru said as she fixed her shirt. Satomi started laughing.

"K-K-Kat! Your shirt is inside out!" Satomi said. Katsumi looked at her shirt to see it was indeed inside out. She took off her shirt and put it back on inside-in.

"Ok, now that that little episode is over, let's get something to eat." Momoko said. After paying for their dresses, the girls went to a pizza place.

"The potato wedges here are really good!" Kaoru announced as the girls nodded in agreement. Yumiko giggled watching the teens eat happily. Satomi whispered something to Miyako who whispered to Momoko who was taking a bit out of a pizza slice.

"What's the matter?" Yumiko asked. "Those guys, at the table close to us. They keep looking at us." Katsumi and Miyako said at the same. Yumiko looked behind her. **(the girls were sitting facing Yumiko on the other side of the table where they could easily see the guys staring at them)**

The girls were right. There were 5 guys looking at the girls. Four of them were 16 and one of them was 15. They weren't even eating; they only had sodas with them.  
Yumiko turned back around and grabbed the basket of potato wedges, then faced the boys again.

"Oh, did you want one? Is that why you keep looking at the girls? Because their eating something you 4 want?" Yumiko said to them. The teen girls started laughing while the guys blushed in embarrassment. Then they left in a bad mood because they were going to try to ask the girls out to the school dance since they went to the same school.

"I'm full!" Momoko exclaimed. "Me too!"

"You said it Miyako." Kaoru said as she patted her own stomach.

"I'll get the leftover boxes. Satomi, come on!" Miyako said as she stood up. They walked up to the register where a 15 to 16 year old blonde guy with light brown eyes was working at. Satomi and Miyako came back with two pizza boxes five minutes later. They put them on the table. Kaoru opened one to find a one half pepperoni, sausage, and bacon and the other half just pepperoni and jalapeño pizza inside.

"Why did you guys buy another pizza? And of the same one we got?" Kaoru asked. "The guy gave it to us! He kept flirting with both of us and gave it to us. Look! He even put his phone number on it!" Miyako said as she pointed at the phone number. "I think I might just call him . . ." Satomi said. Kaoru opened the other box and luckily, it was empty. She, Yumiko, and Momoko put the leftovers in the box while Katsumi threw away the paper plates and napkins. Then they left.

* * *

**~Le 30 minutes later~ (Sorry for the time skips! Can't think correctly today!)**

"Bye Girls!" Yumiko exclaimed as she gave them a group hug.

"Bye big but little sis." Katsumi said to her, realizing she passed her height. Katsumi used to always be about an inch shorter despite their 4 year age difference.

Yumiko walked into her yellow Volkswagen Beetle and drove away, waving goodbye.

"I think . . . . This is the first time I'll miss her . . . ." Katsumi said.

"We all miss her. It may not look like it, but Yumiko really did change." Satomi said.

"AH! What are we going to do with all these clothes! Why did we even buy pajamas anyways?" Kaoru asked.

"We bought them to have a sleep over with Katsumi in her room!" Momoko yelled.

* * *

**Katsumi: . . . . . . **

**Blake: Umm, Kat is dealing with something that happened in school so . . . . . R&R! LATER!**


	22. Chapter 22: Misery

**Katsumi: Hello readers! Are you here to read a new chapter or did you just happen to stumble upon my story?**

**Butch: Probably both.**

**Satomi: Today's my chapter BEOTCH!**

**Katsumi: No it's not. That's the next chapter.**

**Blade: Awwww . . . . :(**

**Katsumi: No! Don't be sad! It's the next chapter! I promise!**

**Blake: Don't get so worked up.**

**Katsumi: *sigh* Sorry . . . . **

**Miyako: Can I watch a movie?**

**Brick: *raises eyebrow* which one?**

**Miyako: Cinderella!**

**Brick: A movie about a couple who end up getting married before getting to know each other? Oh hell no.**

**Butch: Let's watch a scary movie!**

**Blake: Umm Kat? Didn't you say something to me about why you can't watch those movies?**

**Katsumi: Hm? Oh, yeah. I guess it must be a family thing because when it comes to scary stuff, sometimes I get paranoid. I'm starting to get over it, though.**

**Momoko: Then let's watch 27 dresses!**

**The boys and Katsumi: Ugh, no.**

**Satomi: I've never seen that movie . . . **

**Katsumi: Believe me, you will at some point in your life. You know what? I'm picking a movie. We are going to watch the Hunger Games. Ok?**

***Everyone nods***

**Blade: Kat doesn't own D! PPGZ! Kat only owns the plot, Katsumi/Melody and Masaru/Blake and her friend's character and counterpart Satomi/Rose and Me: Satoshi/Blade. Enjoy Reading! Blake! Go pop the popcorn! Katsumi! Go get the drinks! I'll go get the movie! Butch! Go get the other people who didn't show up in this random rant.**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

"YES! School is over! Let's go to practice Kat!" Kaoru yelled as she and the girls walked out of music. "Oh, practice is today? Bye you two! We'll be at the mall then." Momoko told the two. Miyako and Satomi waved goodbye as they walked out of the building. Satomi likes sports as well, but she she's more of a 'play for fun' kind of person even though she's really good at it. She gets a bit competitive though, when Satomi really gets into a soccer game, she starts yelling in Spanish as they play. Jiro and Katsumi would always sweat-drop at her.

"Later Kaoru, Katsumi! May the odds be ever in your favor!" Satomi yelled. "Ummm . . . ok . . . ?" Kaoru said. Satomi rolled her eyes as Miyako opened the door. "It's from a movie idiot! Later! Make sure to say hi to Takeshi and Masaru for me! And get me some ice-cream after practice!" Satomi yelled as she walked out of the building. Kaoru looked over at Katsumi, who was looking like everything was perfectly normal. "Satomi talks quite a bit, doesn't she?" Kaoru asked her. Katsumi nodded. "You on the other hand . . . . Don't say much." Kaoru pointed out. "I've been talking more and more ever since I came here Kaoru. I just have problems speaking when there are many people." Katsumi told her. Kaoru rolled her eyes. "You seemed like a talker when we first met you." Kaoru added. "That's how I always am K-chan. When I met new people, I act like someone who has the courage to speak. After a while . . . It's gone and I'm back to my quiet self again. Saying a few things every now and then or when necessary." Katsumi explained. Her eyes saddened. _I guess she had a time in her life when she was full of courage._ Kaoru thought.

"Come on! The locker room isn't going to come over to us!" Kaoru yelled as the she ran to the gym. Katsumi rolled her eyes and ran with her.

"Hey, where do you think Masaru and Takeshi are? They're in soccer too." Katsumi asked as they slowed down a bit.

"Don't know don't care." Kaoru answered.

Kaoru opened the door and they entered. Kaoru had an idea in head. There was only one dressing room in the girls' locker room . . .

"Sucker! Go change out in the open!" Kaoru yelled as she tripped Katsumi and ran into the girls' locker room. Katsumi got up and rolled her eyes as she walked in. She walked up to the dressing room and tried to open the door.

Locked. Oh Kaoru . . . Katsumi walked up to her locker and opened the door using her locker combination. She took out a black bag with her soccer uniform in it and started changing. She pulled out her teal soccer jersey, black short soccer shorts, and black and teal cleats. She started to take of her black and white t-shirt. As she was about to take off her skinny jeans, she heard a cough. She looked the door. She saw Takeshi and Masaru standing there, looking at her.

"Kya!^o^" Katsumi screamed. That was the first time she screamed since Kindergarten. Masaru managed not to laugh and Takeshi let out a few laughs unnoticed. Blushing madly and putting on her jersey, she grabbed her T-shirt and threw it, hitting Takeshi in the face. Kaoru still didn't come out of the dressing room, thinking that Katsumi was trying to trick her.

"Why are you two in here? While I was in the middle of changing?" Katsumi asked. The two boys looked at each other. Katsumi noticed they had their soccer uniforms on. "Well . . . tell her Takeshi." Masaru told him.

"We came here to see if you girls were in here. The answer to your second question . . . . We just got lucky." Takeshi said with a smirk. Katsumi rolled her eyes. "I need to change." Katsumi said to them softly. Katsumi was able to talk a decent amount now, but her old self was always a person who hardly said anything, so it's common for her to become quiet at some point of the day. The guys sighed and turned around. Katsumi quickly changed and put on her soccer cleats. Kaoru came out of the dressing room. "Did you seriously think you can trick me by screaming? That's kind of sad Kat, I thought you would have come up with something a bit more clever than that." Kaoru said, not noticing the two ruffs behind her. "What are you talking about? I was basically almost exposed in front of two teenage boys. I'm lucky they're close friends or I think I would have been raped. Wait . . . . That could've happened either way . . . ." Katsumi said before going into deep thought.

"I don't see any guys in here." Kaoru said as she looked around the area she's facing with her eyes. Katsumi face-palmed. "Turn around babe." Takeshi said. Kaoru jumped a bit and turned around. Masaru awkwardly waved high and Takeshi winked. "What? These guys . . . saw you . . . I feel bad for you . . ." Kaoru said. "Well, that is over. So let's just go to practice. I need to work on my aim. I never know when I'm goalie or not, so I need to practice that just in case." Masaru said as Katsumi nodded in agreement.

The four walked out of the locker room and to the soccer field just to be greeted by an angry coach. "Where were you four?! Practice started five minutes ago! FIVE MINUTES!" He yelled. Kaoru and Takeshi were ready to yell at the coach, but Katsumi and Masaru remained their Emo selves. "Sorry sir, Katsumi and I had some student council assignments to attend to and we needed some help from Kaoru and Takeshi." Masaru lied. Well . . . Masaru and Katsumi ARE in Student Council though.

"Don't let it happen again Kimoto, Itami." The coach said and walked to the bench. Kaoru and Takeshi looked at each other. They were co-captains of the team. "Ok! Everybody! Pick a partner and grab a ball from the bin." Kaoru started.

"Today we're practicing to pass balls to other teammates. Raise your hand if you suck at it." Takeshi said. Katsumi and Masaru slightly raised their hands and 2 more players (a boy and a girl) raised their hands as well. Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "See, this is why we need the practice. K, get going; after 5 to 10 minutes we'll do a practice game." Kaoru said. The soccer players nodded and headed towards the bins. Kaoru and Takeshi partnered up and Katsumi and Masaru partnered up. Takeshi and Masaru put the soccer balls on the ground and started practicing.

Since Kaoru and Takeshi were basically pros at this, they started a conversation.

"Kaoru . . . . Do you have fan-girls?" Takeshi asked. "Why . . .?" Kaoru asked. Takeshi pointed at the bleachers as he kicked the ball. Kaoru kicked the ball up and caught it. She turned around. Along with some Takeshi and Masaru fan-girls and some girls you like some other soccer players, some were screaming Kaoru's name and watching her practice. She sweat-dropped and turned back around.

"And I thought that now that I DON'T look like a boy, I wouldn't have this problem anymore." Kaoru said as she passed the ball back to Takeshi. The green counterparts passed each other the ball with ease, but the teal mirror images had a tiny bit of trouble.

"Oops! Sorry Masaru!" Katsumi yelled as Masaru had to run a bit to get the ball. Her belt started to blink and she looked over at Kaoru who looked back at her. Bam! Katsumi fell on the grass, hands on her nose. Same for Kaoru but she had her hand on her cheek and she didn't fall. Masaru and Takeshi kicked the soccer ball and it hit the two girls in the face.

"My bad Kaoru!" Takeshi apologized as he ran to her. Her cheek was slightly red. "You son of a- whatever . . . . I just got distracted by my belt. We have something to do or protect today. So you are spared from getting killed." Kaoru said. "You need help from the powerhouse of the ruffs?" Takeshi asked her. Kaoru shook her head. "I think we can handle it. Plus, Professor Utonium watches us with cameras as well as the Mayor and Ms. Bellum. I don't want them to question us about a boy with powers like us." Kaoru said. "Is this a bad time to use one of my three wishes?" Takeshi asked. Kaoru looked at him. "What are you going to do?" Kaoru asked as she picked up the soccer ball. "Ask you to go to the dance with me." Takeshi told her with a slight blush. "Ok." Kaoru replied. Takeshi's eyes widened. "Seriously?!" He asked her. Kaoru nodded. "If I said no, you would either keep asking me or trick me into saying yes." Kaoru answered him. Takeshi nodded in agreement. Kaoru glared at him. "BUT, if you do ONE thing to get me really pissed off, I won't go with you and I will find you and kill you. Deal?" Kaoru asked him. "Umm, sure?" Takeshi agreed, while a little scared of her.

"Katsumi! Are you ok?!" Masaru yelled as he ran towards her. **(I have a tendency to hurt myself like that(From other people). So yeah, in the story it goes.) **Katsumi, still on the ground put her arms on the ground for support to keep herself up. "I'm fine Blake." Katsumi said. "You called me by my powered name." Masaru pointed out. Katsumi touched the right side of her nose and winced in pain. Masaru took a look. "You have a cut on your nose Kat. I'm sorry." He said to her. Katsumi shook her head. "It's not your fault Masaru, my belt went off. I have to do something. I already know what it is though, I had a vision." She told him. Masaru helped her up. Takeshi and Kaoru ran up to them. "Come on Kat, let's go meet up with the girls." Kaoru said.

"Wait. The girls aren't going. Satomi left her belt at the lab and Momoko and Miyako aren't going to notice it at the mall. I know this because I saw it during PE." Katsumi explained. "Is that why you got hit in the face with a basketball today?" Takeshi asked her. "K, then who are we dealing with?" Kaoru asked. "Mojo and-" Katsumi was cut off by someone screaming _"I'm pretty! I'm popular!"_

"Princess?" Kaoru asked. Katsumi nodded. "We have to go Kat." Kaoru said. "No, we need help. I can screw up the cameras so Professor can't see us so the boys can help us. Wait . . . . Will you guys help us?" Katsumi asked. "Yeah, I haven't kicked butt in a while." Takeshi said as Masaru nodded in agreement. "Let's go." Kaoru said as she sighed in defeat. Without putting the balls back or informing the coach, the four ran to the back of the school building. Katsumi opened her compact and pressed some buttons. "There, they can't see us." She said. The other three nodded.

"Ok boys, you guys will be our backup. If we really need help, you guys help. If we don't need it, stay back." Kaoru explained. "Yeah, yeah~ let's transform!" Takeshi exclaimed.

Kaoru pressed her compact. "POWERED BUTTERCUP!" Kaoru yelled as she transformed into her hero form with stars surrounding her, Buttercup; who has a green SHORT dress and a yellow and green mini jacket **(There are other things they're wearing, but you guys know what they are.)** She ended her transformation by punching the air in a very awesome way.

"BEAUTIFUL MELODY!" Katsumi yelled as she transformed into her hero form with Treble Clefs surrounding her, Melody; who has a dark teal SHORT dress and light teal and dark teal mini jacket. She ended her transformation by having her left hand on her left hip and a peace sign with her right hand.

"STRONG BUTCH!" Takeshi yelled as he presses a button on his watch. A green light glowed on his entire body with a background of rhombuses and soon faded to reveal Takeshi's powered form, Butch; the forest green ruff. **(His outfit is the one made by BiPinkBunny. I loved her idea on that! Blake's symbol is a Bass Clef and Blade's symbol is a dagger.)**

"ROCKIN BLAKE!" Masaru yelled as he pressed a button on his watch. A teal light glowed on his entire body with a background of Bass Clefs and soon faded to reveal Masaru's powered form, Blake; the dark teal ruff.

"You two look pretty cute in those dresses." Butch said to them as they flew. Katsumi slightly blushed and Buttercup glared at Butch. "Ok, Butch, Buttercup; You two take on Mojo. Blake and I will handle Princess." Melody explained. "Since when were you leader?" Buttercup asked. "Since our self-proclaimed leader isn't here. I know my tactics. Come on. We split up here." Melody said and they split up. Buttercup and Butch headed towards the city and Melody and Blake headed towards the park. "Ready to kick butt?" Butch asked Buttercup as they flew, leaving behind a lime green and green streak in the sky. "I was born ready." Buttercup answered him.

* * *

Over at the city of New Townsville, Mojo was causing havoc in a robot that was spraying everyone with water. "Mojojojojojo! I'm having so much fun Mojo! I'm raining on everyone's parade Mojo!" Mojo exclaimed as he threw a giant water balloon at a mother and her little boy, who started crying. "What the hell Mojo?" Buttercup yelled as her giant hammer formed in her hands. Butch stayed behind; Mojo didn't notice him. "Oh Mojo, the other powder puffs are gone Mojo? This will be easy Mojo." Mojo said out loud. Buttercup had an angry symbol on her forehead.

"IT'S POWERPUFF! Sonic Swing!" Buttercup yelled as she hit one of the robot's arms; breaking it into a million harmless pieces. "Take this Mojo!" Mojo yelled as he pressed random buttons. Water shot out of the robot's working arm, hitting Buttercup before she had time to react. Her body slammed into a building wall. Buttercup groaned as she slid down to the ground. "Screw you, monkey breath." She mumbled to herself. It may have caused some damage, but that's not enough to stop her. "Ok, now I'm furious!" Buttercup yelled.

Buttercup flew towards Mojo in an angry rage and used Hurricane Lutz to break the robot's last arm as revenge. She started spinning the robot to a point that Mojo could no longer control it. "AAAAAHHHHHH HHHHEEELLLPPP MMMOOJJJOOOOO!" Mojo yelled as he spun like a spinning top. Butch watched in amusement. Mojo managed to control the spinning robot and turned something on to keep him from spinning like the rest of the robot. "What the fu-" Buttercup started but was cut off by Mojo. "I was prepared Mojo! I shall now kill you Mojo!"

Mojo hit Buttercup's body with his robot and she flew, almost hitting a building. Butch caught her. "Mojo? Why are you helping her Mojo and not me Mojo?" Mojo Jojo asked Butch. He smirked.

"Well because _Mama_, I'm learning _not_ to destroy good." Butch said to the evil monkey. Butch had green energy form on his right fist. He put Buttercup down and flew closer to the robot and kicked it in the air, and punched it, sending it plummeting to the ground. Buttercup used Sonic Swing and hit the robot, causing the whole thing to turn into metal scraps and send Mojo flying. It looked like a shooting star in the sky.

"NOOOOOOOO MOJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I SHALL DESTROY THE PUFFS MOJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Butch flew down to the ground, rolling his eyes at Mojo's words. Pfft, like that's going to happen. _Damn it, my weapon still hasn't formed yet . . . _Butch thought as he walked over to Buttercup, who was fixing her jacket.

"Well, that's over." Butch said to her. "Yup. And . . . . Thanks . . . . . for the . . . . Help. Mojo is one of the easiest Villains to get rid of though, next to the Ganggreen Gang." Buttercup replied. "Anytime, now let's go back to practice before coach starts yelling again." Butch said. Buttercup nodded and they flew. "Wait, practice should be over by now. Let's just head home. I'm going to the lab, see ya loser." Buttercup said and she flew away.

"She didn't give me a goodbye kiss . . . oh well, she will sooner or later." Butch said and flew home.

* * *

**When Buttercup and Butch barely arrived to battle Mojo:**

Melody and Blake arrived at the park to see some people running and some even crying. They spotted Princess with some weird helmet on saying some things to a teenage girl, who was on the verge of tears.

"You think you're so ugly with your cheap clothes. You always tell your friends how beautiful they are but they never say anything back. You're just a piece of trash that nobody cares about! HA! I'm beautiful and rich! OHOHOHO! Hmm, you have to work to feed your family too? You are a HOT MESS! I believe your self-esteem has plummeted to the ground!" Princess exclaimed as she laughed her horrible laugh. The girl started crying and she ran away. Melody was on her compact.

"What are you doing?" Blake asked her. "Scanning her helmet. Apparently it finds the misery of others. She's using it to make others feel horrible about themselves so she can feel better about HERSELF." Melody explained. Melody smiled at him. He was pretty surprised on the inside, but managed not to show it. "But since our powered forms don't have actual lives, maybe it won't affect us." Melody said. "Good luck, if you need me, I'll be over here." Blake said to her. Melody waved bye and flew towards Princess who now made a 12 year old boy cry and run away. _Funny how she talks more when there are less people around her. _Blake thought.

Melody flew in front of Princess, her emotionless face and silence bothering Princess a bit. "OHHOHOHOHOHO! Look who we have here! A puff wanabe! Go back home and send me the real deal if you please." Princess said. Melody kept her emotionless face. She formed her weapon, a golden twirling baton.

"I am a PowerPuff. I was hit with the White light and Chemical Z. I am capable of stopping you from spreading depression and misery to the people here." Melody told her. Princess ignored her and paid attention to her nails. "That's it . . . when I speak after my long period of silence, you listen! Music SCREEEEEECCCCCCCHHHH!" Melody yelled as she put on her headphones. Her power caused a loud screeching sound (like a broken record) that only affected Princess even though everyone could hear the sound.

"UUGGGHH! AH! S . . . St . . . Stop!" Princess yelled. Melody stopped and smirked. Princess took out a mini rocket launcher. She shot two mini rockets at Melody, who dodged and kicked Princess, making the Black light snob fly and hit a tree with her back. Melody shook her finger. "It's not right to hurt nature you know." Melody said. "You pushed me!" Princess yelled as she flew up to Melody with her jetpack and punched Melody in the stomach. Melody kicked her face, leaving a small bruise on the evil girl's face. Princess tried to punch her face as revenge but Melody blocked it with her Twirling Baton.

Princess smiled with an evil look in her eyes. They kept fighting, blocking each other's attacks, Melody hitting Princess at some point. "So you were bullied, huh?" Princess asked as a light glowed on her helmet.

"Wha . . . ?" Melody said, allowing Princess to punch her in the face, sending Melody to the ground with a 'thud'. "She's picking up Katsumi's misery . . . Wait, what is she miserable about?" Blake said to himself with worry.

Melody was on the ground, Princess standing in front of her. "OHOHOHOHOHHHOHOHOHHO! I've never seen so much misery in one person! In your life, you've never dated anyone and all of your past friends have, you no longer have parents, you were called a witch and you were bullied, and you had a near-death experience! That's not even half of it!" Princess exclaimed. Melody tried to say something, but no words came out.

"You hardly speak when you have a bunch of people around you. You feel like no one likes you and you know that no one likes you." Princess continued. Melody stayed silent as she stood up. _Is this her old self coming out? _Blake thought.

"You may have friends, but you're the background and they're the spotlight. You're the girl who sits in the corner of the classroom in shame of who they are." Princess said to her. Tears fell down Melody's face. "Oh, and who are those two boys? You know, one of them gave you a bracelet? The other that understands you? Well, No one understands you. Did you hear me correctly? NO ONE." Princess said to her. _Bracelet? Does she mean . . . Butch? I remember him giving her a bracelet for her birthday. And the one that understands her . . . . Is it, me? _Blake thought as he watched.

"SHUT UP!" Melody yelled with tears falling down her face. She fell down on her knees. "Oh, sweetie, are you done with that mental breakdown? You're getting tears on my shoes." Princess said. _That's it! I've had enough of this! She's torturing someone I care about!_ Blake thought and he flew towards Princess and punched her in the face. "*Gasp* It is rude to hit a girl!" Princess exclaimed as she held her nose.

"It's also rude to hurt people emotionally to feel better about yourself." Blake replied. He grabbed her by the neck and pushed her against a tree. "Never. Hurt. Her. Again. Got It?" Blake told her with venom. Princess quickly nodded, fearing the angry emotionless ruff. He took of her helmet and threw it, hitting the ground and breaking it into a million pieces. He pushed her pressure point and she passed out, changing back into Himeko thanks to Professor Utonium since they no longer need to hit her with the multicolored ray. He let go of her and she collapsed on the ground. Blake walked up to Melody, who was still breaking down into tears.

He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I never knew how much you've dealt with. By now, it's pretty amazing that you can at least say one sentence every day." Blake told her. Melody stood up. Blake wiped off some of her tears. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him. Blake hugged her back. "They always said mean things to me . . . Jiro was only nice to me when I was younger because I was his twin sister's friend." Melody said softly. She continued. "Princess said the truth. All of the friends I've ever had have dated someone too. I always told them it didn't bother me but deep down, it did. I felt like no one liked me and no one cared about me. I would never go to a dance at school because I would get made fun of. I could never really talk when so many people were around me. But when I came here, it became a bit easier. I still have trouble though." Melody told him. "Well, this time, you won't have go to the dance alone. There's one coming up. We could go . . . if you want to." Blake said. Melody nodded and hugged him tighter. _Deep down inside this tough tomboy is a girl who just wants to be loved or cared about. She must have been grateful to have met Satomi. _Blake thought to himself. "Come on, let's go. I'll stay at the lab if you want." Blake suggested.

Melody shook her head. "I need to get someone some ice-cream. You can come if you want. We can get some of our own ice-cream there." Melody said to him softly. Blake nodded. The two Detransformed when no one was looking and walked.

* * *

Momoko, Miyako, and Satomi were all at the mall in a clothing store for guys and girls. They were currently looking at some shirts.

"I'm just saying if she doesn't get me ice-cream I will cut up her Pokémon hat with no regrets." Satomi told the two girls. She tried on a sleeveless sweater. It was grey. She looked at the floor. She could see her shadow. Satomi grabbed the end of her sweater with both hands, pulled it out, and started laughing.

"HAH! Hey girls! I'm a Dorito!" Satomi exclaimed. Miyako and Momoko looked at her shadow. It was in the shape of a triangle, making it look like a Dorito. Miyako and Momoko giggled at Satomi's randomness. Satomi took off the sweater and put it back on the rack. "So what do you think of this top?" Miyako asked the two other girls as she showed them a baby blue off the shoulder top with sleeves up to the elbow. It had a blue tank top under it. The baby blue top also had a brooch of a flower on the top right of it.

"Cute!" Momoko yelled. "I think it's pretty nice. You should try it on." Satomi suggested.

"I think so too." Someone said. The two girls who were facing Miyako turned around to see Akira, Hiroshi, and Satoshi. "Hello!" Satomi said as she waved like a childish little girl. The guys laughed a bit. Satomi stopped and looked at them.

"Wait, why are you guys here? This is a girl's clothing store. Some secret hobby? OMG! ARE YOU GUYS THOSE GIRLS WHO WEAR TOO MUCH MAKEUP?" Satomi yelled/asked. They all sweat-dropped except the girls who were slightly giggling.

"N-No! We just saw you guys here and decided to say hi." Hiroshi stuttered. Satoshi looked at the ceiling as he mumbled to himself something only Satomi heard. "Yeah, it's not like I automatically knew where you girls were and decided to come here . . ."

That made her suspicious, but she didn't question it and pretended not to hear it. "Well, I'm going to try this on." Miyako said and walked to the dressing room. "Hey! We should go eat something together at the food court!" Momoko suggested. Akira nodded in agreement. "Good idea. They have a new place that sells sweets and I want to go." Akira said. Momoko's eyes lit up at the word 'Sweets'

"Now we HAVE to go!" Momoko explained. "But-but, my ice-cream!" Satomi pointed out. "You can buy some over at the food court." Hiroshi told her. She crossed her arms. "It's not the same . . ." Satomi mumbled to herself. Miyako came back with a shopping bag. She must have bought the top. "What are you guys talking about?" Miyako asked, full of curiosity. "We're going to eat at the food court!" Momoko said. Satoshi mumbled something to himself; everyone heard him. "Now I want ice-cream . . . ."

Miyako shook her head. "I'll be attacked again by fan-boys. So will Satomi and maybe even Momoko. Plus, are we really going to make Kaoru and Katsumi wait for us?" She asked. "Don't worry Miyako-chan. They probably are with Takeshi and Masaru. And those boys aren't going to bother you three." Hiroshi told her. "Ok then." She replied with a smile.

"But I want ice-cream!" Satomi and Satoshi whined. They rolled their eyes at them, well Momoko and Akira did. "Get it later." Akira told them. "Ice-Creeaam!" They whined again. The two orange-haired counterparts (Even though they don't know their counterparts) sighed and whispered something to their blonde friend and brother. They nodded.

Momoko and Miyako grabbed Satomi's arms and dragged her out of the store. Akira and Hiroshi did the same thing to Satoshi. As they dragged the two silver-eyed teens, Satoshi turned his face to look at Satomi who was pouting. He smiled.

"Don't worry Satomi. I'm sure that you'll get your ice-cream soon." Satoshi told her. She smiled in return. "I know! Katsumi said she would! ^.^" Satomi replied. She continued. "If you want ice-cream, I can give you some too!" Satomi said as they continued to be dragged. "Really?" He asked her. She nodded. "Stop talking about ice-cream you two!" Momoko said as they dragged them into Johnny Rockets. Satomi giggled and rolled her eyes. Satoshi rolled his eyes too.

* * *

**Katsumi: I'm sorry for not posting chapters lately. I went on vacation to Mexico and I was told not to take the laptop to make chapters. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! School's out so I might have chapters posted faster. I'm making a new story. Here's a sneak peek:**

* * *

(Kaoru POV)

I feel like I'm forgetting something . . . . Oh well.

Brute manage to overpower me with her sword and I fell on the ground . . . . er cloud. If I had my wings out, I'm pretty sure she would have harshly destroyed them.

She pointed the tip of her sword at my neck, cutting my skin in the process. I reached to grab my sword but she kicked it away from my grasp. "Any last words, Emerald?" Brute asked, using my gemstone name. A Chinese fan with sharp diamond tips quickly flew towards us. It cut and broke Brute's sword and flew back to where originally it came from.

The person who caught it was Katsumi. "Oh, I forgot about you." I said as I stood up and punched Brute in the face. Katsumi said nothing. I looked behind her and saw Bass on the floor, covered in bruises and barely conscious. Katsumi had some bruises and cuts as well. She had a deep cut on her arm.

"Let's get this over with." Katsumi said as she brushed some dust off her teal shorts and wipe some blood off her forehead. "I don't think so!" Berserk yelled and used her bow staff to hit Katsumi's leg's, causing her to fall. A hole formed on the cloud behind her and she fell through it, her wings forming for the last time as she fell.

"DIAMOND!" Miyako, Momoko, and I yelled using her gemstones name. We ran up to the hole. The dark angels smirked at each other. I fear that we lost her for life.

* * *

**That's the end of the sneak peak. Of course, the ruffs are in it. R&R**


	23. Chapter 23: Black and Silver Part 1

**Satomi & Blade: Now?**

**Katsumi & Blake: Yes, now.**

**Satomi & Blade: TODAY'S OUR CHAPTER BISCUIT!**

**Brick: Biscuit?**

**Katsumi: Oh, Satomi and I use that word instead of um . . . **

**Butch: Bitch.**

**Miyako: *Gasp* You said it!**

**Kaoru: Your point? He was just saying it to get rid of Brick's confusion.**

**Katsumi: Well, I had this chapter written on my notebook along with many other chapters, but I lost it.**

**Boomer: Oh, I know what happened to it.**

**Katsumi: What?**

**Boomer: When your family had that party a couple weeks or months ago, your dad found the notebook and used it for a small fire he started.**

**Katsumi & Satomi: WHAT?**

**Blade: Oh yeah, he thought it was old because every page was written on.**

**Katsumi: *sigh* That was my favorite notebook. I took it everywhere with me when I wrote in it. I even took it to the freakin Hospital when I had to go for surgery!**

**Momoko: You know, except when you'd lose it in school.**

**Katsumi: Not my fault. It disappears in my second class and it ends up in my friend's hands. I get it back from him, though. I guess I'll try my best to remember what I wrote.**

**Blake: Him? How many guy friends did you have?!**

**Satomi: Eh, she's had a couple, but I think I've had more.**

**Boomer: Um, Blake, she's talking about the same one she usually talks about. She has only had um, one . . . two . . . three . . . four . . . five . . . six . . . seven . . . eight . . . I think that's about it, right? (A/N: I had to think about it too)**

**Katsumi: Yeah, I think so.**

**Kaoru: DANG GIRL! Even ****I**** had less.**

**Satomi: No wait, you forgot about those two, remember Kat? One of them you said 'no', the other put a chapstick in your bra. (Blake: WHAT? ONE OF THEM ASKED HER O-) (Katsumi: NO, like anyone WOULD date me.)**

**Katsumi: Oh yeah! Ten. Ok, Blade, Satomi, will you do the honors?**

**Blade: YES! Kat doesn't own D! PPGZ! She only owns Herself/Melody and Masaru/Blake.**

**Satomi: And Kat and I own Myself/Rose and Satoshi/Blade. She 'owns' Satoshi/Blade and I own Me/Rose. (A/N: The characters aren't really us, just characters based on us)**

**Satomi & Blade: Have fun reading our chapter! (Part One)**

* * *

**(Satomi POV)**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

"Shut up!" Someone yelled. I woke up and punched my alarm clock. It fell off of the nightstand. Heh-heh! Silly nightstand, it's morning now. You should be called daystand now. "Sorry Jiro, but I like to get a head start in my day!" I yelled back. "*Sigh* I heard that punch, I won't be surprised if it broke." Jiro said to me. Well, if you're wondering how we can easily hear each other in different rooms, it's because there's a hole in the wall that separates our rooms. Jiro punched the hole for some reason I never learned about. I covered it with a picture of me and Kat. Jiro just put a family photo there. Well, the photo of me and Kat is really just a photo of me with her in the background . . . . .

I got out of bed without fixing the covers. Meh, I'll do it later. _**You'll regret it . . .**_ Oh shut it you male voice that talks to me. I think people would think I'm crazy if I talk to you out loud.

_**After all these years you still haven't gave me a name?**_Ugh, fine . . . I'll name you Ike. That's Kat's favorite boy character on Super Smash Bros Brawl. _**Pretty legit name.**_Legit? Now you sound like Yumiko. I'm taking a shower Ike, no peeking.

_**What is a voice in your mind going to look at?**_Oh yeah! Sorry Ike!

I took a quick shower and dried myself off. I put my long-ish hair into a braid and put on a blue-gray tank top with writing in black letters that says:

Weird  
Is the  
New  
Kool

Heh-heh! WINK! Then I put on skinny jeans and some blue converse. I brushed my teeth and put on deodorant and perfume. I headed to the door. "Where are you going?" my baby brother asked. I have three brothers. Jiro, my younger twin, and two other little brothers.

"The park." I told them. "Oh! Can I come!?" My second to youngest brother asked me. "Sorry Lil Bro. I'm taking a small walk and then I'm going to hang out with my friends." I told him. He sighed sadly. "Don't worry! Next time, ok? Then we can weird out people who pass by us." I told him. "OK!" He replied. I nodded and walked out the door. Bam!

Oops, forgot to open the door. Geez, I'm like Kat when she's sick. I OPENED the door and walked out.

_**Watch your head please, that pain affects me too.**_ Sorry Ike! I'll try my best not to do that. I'm more worried about Kat though, she gets sick A LOT, so more door to the face for her! ^o^

_**When you weird people out in public with your little brother, what do you do exactly?**_Oh, the usual things other weird people do. Walk up to someone and hand them a briefcase and tell them 'You know what to do'. Eat Vanilla pudding in an empty Mayonnaise jar, and drink blue Gatorade out of a spray bottle that looks like it has Windex (It doesn't). Oh, and say random things that are a pretty normal for me to say. Kat has even joined me before! _**Wow, I can certainly imagine that**__. _

Of course you can! I'm a weirdo! Kat is Emo, Momoko is a classic nerd, Miyako is innocent little fashionista, and Kaoru is a sport freak! Oo! Look! An Ice cream shop! _**You certainly aren't the smartest huh?**_

STFU, Ike. I'm really smart for your information. I make honor roll all the time. I probably have a bit more common sense than some of the other girls. _**I'll let you have your own life for a while, K?**_ Ok Ike! Bye!

I felt my head become a bit lighter after that. Well, he's gone. What was I going to do again? Oh yeah, ICE-CREAM! I never got to get my ice-cream from Kat. I'm pretty sure Ken and Peach ate it by now. Or even Professor. Oh well.

I walked in the shop and waited in line for a while. Then I was next in line. "Hello, what would you like?" The guy at the cashier asked me. He looked my age. I think I've seen him at school. "Ice-cream silly! That's why everyone is here!" I told him. He laughed a bit. "What kind of ice-cream?" He asked me. I looked at the choices. "I'll get chocolate chip cookie dough in a medium cup." I told him. He quickly got my ice-cream and I paid for it. "I think I've seen you at school before. I recognize that pretty face. You think we could hang out someday?" He flirted. Oh gosh. Can't I stay single a bit longer? "Thanks, but I think I stay single for now." I said with a smile. Right when I was about to turn around to leave . . . . . "Hey! Satomi is here!" Someone yelled. It was a guy's voice.

My eyes widened. I don't know who it is but I know who that person is. Hard to explain. Wait, let me say it like this, I don't know the name of that person but I do know that person is a fan-boy. *Mental Sigh* You would think moving out of a place that has all your fan-boys would make an end to it. Jiro was right. I made like 3 times more than in America. I turned around slowly to see 8 fan-boys. Good, there aren't 30 or more. They had a smile on each of their faces. Ugh, I just want to eat my ice-cream! _

I ran out of the shop as fast as I could; just to have them chase after me. "Satomi-chan! Wait!" They yelled. "Leave me alone~!" I yelled back. They were too busy chasing after me to hear me. Thank goodness my ice-cream cup had a lid, or else my ice-cream would have been everywhere. _Maybe it would have hit them . . . _ I thought. I kept running through the town and to the entrance of a park. Only 2 fan-boys were after me. They looked tired. Biscuit, I'm just getting started!

I went straight for the trees. I looked at my ice-cream and I was surprised it hasn't melted a bit yet. YAY WORLD OF ANIME! "OOF!" I almost ran into a tree and it hit my arm. It hurt! Well, not really. I think if it was one of the girls that got hit . . . . Their arm would have fallen off.

I turned around to see one of them still chasing me and the other run into the tree I almost hit. He face-planted when he hit the ground. I started laughing as I continued running. I ran out of the trees and hid behind a baby stroller a woman had.

"Sorry Miss! I need to hide from a fan-boy! They never leave me alone!" I whispered to the woman. To my surprise she nodded. "It's ok sweetie. I'm glad the popular girls these days don't expect so much attention. I was one too. I always hid like you." She said. The last fan-boy ran up to the woman. "Have-*breathe* you seen a girl *Breathe* with blackish-brown hair and *Breathe* silver eyes?" He asked her. The woman just smiled and said, "No, sorry. I haven't. She probably went home." She told him. He left with depression on his face. I got out my hiding spot and smiled. "Thanks Miss!" I told her. She smiled again. "You're welcome." She replied.

I started running again so I could head to the lab, but then I crashed into something. Well, that something caught me. A TREE THAT HAS MOVING ARMS! JK, it was a person; a certain person.

* * *

**(Satoshi POV)**

Ok, why do you want me to go to the park? I was in the middle of practicing my sketching. Well, then again, Takeshi was about to tackle me, so if I didn't leave I would have been crushed by now. _**Seriously, you think being a voice in someone's head would give you some respect. I said you'll see why like 5 times already.**_

Ok then, strange voice that is making my head a bit heavier. Oh, it's my POV now. WELL, hey there people who just love to read about what I'm doing.

I walked to the entrance of the park and made my way to the fountain. I saw some guy walk past me. He looked like he just got rejected or something. Poor guy, I know the feeling. Wait, no I don't. I'm a freakin bad guy who was made to destroy a group of good girls. Why would I date a normal girl? Ain't nobody got time fo dat!

Oh Sweet brown, you entertain us all on the internet. Well, she is better than that Kapooya lady. I wonder what going to happen next . . . . I couldn't think because someone was talking. In my head. Sigh, do I need to deal with this EVERY DAY? I hope not. Wait just one moment my dear readers, I need to deal with a certain someone. This MIGHT take a while, so feel free to listen to I don't know, Forget You by Cee-Lo Green? **(What the fudge? You shouldn't know about the readers here!)**

A! YOU! _**What? I was in the middle of telling you something.**_SHUT UP, please. I'm getting a headache, Mister. _**Well, if you put it like that I'll make your head explode. **_Why are you so mean to me? What did I ever do to you? You're the one that's hurting me.

_**Well, I've been in your mind since you were made and I still don't have a name. And when I talk to you, you either yell at me or ignore me. I have another mind I go to that is certainly nicer than you.**_Ok, that last part hurt me. Well, if you want a name . . . . How about Ike? That's Masaru's favorite character on Super Smash Bros Brawl. And when you talk to me, feel free to do it when I'm not in the middle of speaking to the people that give us reviews. Also . . . wait, you have another mind you go to?!

_**Yeah, the person gave me the same name you just did, for almost the same reason. Now walk over to that bush and stand next to it**__. _Um, why? This isn't a trap is it?! *GASP* YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME AREN'T YOU?! _**No, idiot. Just trust me.**_

Ok, readers, I'm done. I walked over to the bush Ike instructed me to stand next to. Next thing you know, someone crashes into me. Before whoever it was could fall in the bush, I caught the person. It was a girl. She regained her balance and I let go of her.

"I can't . . . see." She mumbled to herself. She moved her bangs out of her face and clipped them to the side. Satomi. I knew that voice was familiar. "Oh, hi Satoshi thanks for the help. I would've had a couple of spines on me like Katsumi a couple months ago in that skateboarding accident. Aw man! I knew I forgot something! My skateboard!" She said to me. A smiled a bit. She was weird, but who am I to judge? I'm probably as weird as her sometimes. "You're welcome little flower." I told her. I don't know. She just reminds me of a flower. I don't know which one though. She pouted. "Hey, I'm not little. I'm taller than Miyako and Momoko. I used to be taller than Kat and Jiro but NOOOOO . . . . . Kat grows taller faster and he hit puberty. I punched Kat in the face when she became taller. Where did you get the flower part?" Satomi asked me.

I shrugged. "Just came to me. You remind me of a flower." I told her. She had a look as if there's a reason why I thought of a flower but then she went back to her usual self. "Oh! I forgot I bought ice-cream!" Satomi exclaimed as she opened the lid of her ice-cream and took out the little plastic spoon it came with.

"You promised me ice-cream yesterday so you don't get any!" I said to her. I grabbed the cup of ice-cream and ran. "HEY!" She yelled as she chased me. "I PAYED FOR THAT~!" She wined as I ran. We ran around the park in random directions, me ahead of her by a couple of feet and her yelling at me as she chased me. I turned my head to see how close she was to me.

Big Mistake.

She tackled me and we fell forward landing on the grass. We started laughing for some unknown reason as we stood up. "You do realize you ruined your own ice-cream?" I asked her as I cleaned off some ice-cream on my face. Yup, it fell out of the cup, and onto my face. "You're fault." She said as she dusted her pants.

"Well my cookie dough covered friend, the voices were probably planning this. Or we're just weirdoes." Satomi said as took out a piece of cookie dough out of my hair. "I think it's the second one." I told her. We laughed again. She handed me a napkin from her pocket and I cleaned up the rest of the mess on my face. I put the napkin in the trash can and walked up to Satomi who was playing with the water by the fountain.

"You know, water is Katsumi's favorite thing in the world. She says it brings peace to her mind and she says she thinks better when it rains. I don't understand it though; my favorite thing in the world is other people's happiness . . . and anime and manga." She said, her back facing me. "You know almost everything about her huh? Same for me and Masaru. We just know each other better than our other brothers because we're just connected closer for some reason." I told her. I don't understand though. Just because we were made together doesn't mean we have to share a bond a bit stronger than our bond as 5 brothers. "Ok, enough with the serious talk." I said and splashed her with water. "Hey!" She said as she splashed me back.

We had a huge splash fight, not caring if people were watching us. Hey, if we wanna have fun, we gonna have fun. I heard a strange beeping sound after a couple of minutes.

"Ehheheheh . . . . GOTTAGOBYE~!" Satomi exclaimed and started running towards the city. "Hey! Where are you going?!" I asked/shouted. "SOMEWHERE~!" She answered. Sigh, she better not be running from me. That'd be a bit depressing. I closed my eyes.

_Find Satomi…._

…_. Ok found her…_

_Ok, now, where is she headed?_

…_..An alley close to Sakurako's Sweet Shop…Wait? What?_

An alley? What is she doing?

* * *

(Normal POV)

"*Pant* *Pant* *Pant* *Pant* *Pant*" Satomi breathed heavily as she ran. She's been running around all day, of course she'd be tired at some point. She walked in the alley and opened her compact from her belt. Satomi likes to call it her silver thingamabobber. She was surprised to see Katsumi herself on the screen.

"Whatcha doing . . . messing around with Professor's stuff?" Satomi asked her brunette best friend. "I'm not. He, Ken, and Peach all went to some science convention so I'm not allowed to be here at the lab until they come back. I was packing some clothes and stuff until I heard a beeping sound. We have monsters in the city." Katsumi explained.

"Wait, they just ditched you and left? Where are you going to stay at? And what monsters exactly?" Satomi asked her. "Yes . . . . A friend's house . . . . . Mojo and that biscuit Fuzzy." Katsumi answered Satomi. "So you and me are going to beat them up?" Satomi asked. "Yeah, but you can either choose to go by yourself or I'll come and help." Katsumi told her.

"Then I guess-" Satomi said but was cut off.

"Hey there melodic teal!" She heard someone say in the other line. She could she Kat's eyes fill with surprise. "HOW THE HECK DID YOU TWO GET IN HERE?" She yelled because the person scared the heck out of her.

Satomi closed her silver thingamabobber as she sweat-dropped. "Her problem not mine…" She said to herself. She transformed into Dark Rose, her black and silver PPGZ outfit forming. She flew to the center of New Townsville. "Looks like I'm on my own… If I break a bone it's not my fault…" Rose whispered to herself.

She saw Mojo in his giant robot trying to destroy buildings and Fuzzy barely entering the area. "Hey! Wait for me." She heard someone say. Rose turned around to see Melody. "I thought you were yelling at someone." She told Melody. Melody sweat-dropped.

"Yeah . . . . . let's not talk about that." She replied. "So looks like I AM getting some help." Rose told her. "Well if you ended up breaking a bone that would be my fault." She told her. Rose nodded. "So what's the plan?" She asked her teal best-friend.

"We either do one at a time, Mojo then Fuzzy, or we split up and do both monsters. Since Mojo launches attacks like missiles I'll handle him, and you'll handle Fuzzy since it is combat with him. Both have downsides though. The first one might lead to Fuzzy rampaging the city while we're busy and the second one, we'll have to keep our guard up the whole time. If I get hit I'll hurt my mortal body, and you might not be able to evade attacks sometimes." Melody explained, talking as quickly as she could.

"The first one. We've got this. The girls might have handled them before but those monsters don't really know about us. It'll give us advantage." Rose told her. Melody nodded. The two girls flew into action.

While Melody formed her golden baton, Rose held out her hand and a silver Katana formed. "Why did you get the epic weapon?" Melody asked her silver eyed best friend. But she already knew the answer to it. Rose didn't understand it or even know it, but she's the closest to her evolution. She somehow was able to tap into her white ray's energy. The other girls are barely starting to evolve as well, but Melody hasn't tapped into it AT ALL. She knew why.

"I have it because I'm EPIC." Rose told her as they flew over to Mojo's robot. Mojo was laughing his butt off in his robot as he saw citizens of New Townsville run for their lives. He stopped in confusion when he noticed the two puffs.

"Who are you Mojo?" He asked as Rose was trying to hold in her laughter and Melody had a deadpan look. "You've met her before but not me~! Imma kill you!" Rose said in a cheerful voice. Melody smirked a bit in response to Rose's words. Mojo just stood there (in his robot) wide-eyed at what he just heard.

"Cutting edge!" She shouted as she used a new move she learned on mojo. Her Katana formed silver energy and she slashed the air in two diagonal slashes making the shape of an X, to have the energy slice Mojo's robot arm off. Rose giggled as she saw Mojo's panicked face.

"Now there Monkey, don't mess with the silver one." She said to him as she shook her finger. Melody crushed the robot arm into a million pieces before it could hurt anyone watching. Why anyone wanted to watch in a dangerous area, the two girls had no idea. Rose would've done the same though, so she paid no mind.

"MOJO! YOU HURT MY ROBOT MOJO!" He exclaimed as he angrily shot missiles at the girls. Melody dodged them with grace as Rose destroyed them with her Japanese sword. Mojo then formed an evil smile on his face when he came to a realization.

"You two girls are the ones who have the same DNA as the boys, am I correct?" Mojo asked them as Melody was fixing her bangs; she used her hand to cover her eye as she fixed them. Rose just stared at her teal best friend. She can't remember the last time she saw her left eye.

Mojo was getting irritated. "A! YOU LISTEN TO MOJO, MOJO!" He yelled at them. "Sorry! You're too annoying to listen to, what'd ya say?" Rose asked him. "MOJO! I said if the new Rowdy ruff boys have YOUR DNA's!" He yelled.

Melody had a look in her eyes that said, 'oh, forgot about that…' but it soon disappeared. Rose just flew to the ground. _So, Blade has MY DNA?! GAH! I forgot about that! Am I like a mother or something? No… that can't happen…_

Rose went into complete thought as Melody had to handle Mojo herself. All Melody did was nod 'yes' to the monkey and continued fighting. She continued fighting with Rose lost in her mind. Melody's caring for her best friend got the best of her.

She kept making sure Rose was alright while she dodged attacks. Not the best move the young tactician (The back up one, Momo is the main one, but mostly relies on luck) made. The robot's other arm slammed her body and she hit a billboard. Melody collapsed on the ground in anger. How will she explain this to her friends? Her mortal body is probably a bit injured now.

"R-Rose!" She called out. Rose was almost out of her train of thought hearing her name. "ROSE!" She yelled again. Mojo noticed Rose's frozen state and his evil smile made a comeback. Melody got up despite the slight pain on her ankle and started running. She jumped and kicked the robot's glass where Mojo is inside and broke it.

Mojo sweat-dropped. He forgot to get the power-proof glass. In complete panic, (He's never had this situation before) He pressed self-destruct and the eject button at the same time.

"BYE MOJO!" He yelled as he flew in the air, a star in the sky formed in his place. Melody flew down to Rose. _Only 10 seconds! We have to get out of here!_ She thought as she looked at the countdown. Civilians were already running but Rose was barely paying attention.

"Rose!" Melody yelled at a safe-zone she led the people to. The explosion won't be huge, she knew that. But the metal parts could hurt people. She ran to her Silver 'sister' only to fall on the ground. She tried ignoring the pain her ankle was giving her. Rose barely came back to the real world to understand what's going on. She looked at the countdown in horror as she began running as fast as she could. She didn't think of flying, which is much faster due to panic.

5 seconds. Rose ran, jumping over a billboard sign that was on the street for some reason.

2 seconds. Rose saw Melody struggling to get up. Her ankle was caught to something . . . . that's probably the reason.

"ZERO." She heard the countdown say. She closed her eyes, hoping nothing will happen to her. She heard an explosion. Rose felt someone grab her.

Melody watched in horror as she saw an explosion near her best friend. She already lost her parents, why is the world out to destroy her?! A piece of the robot flew towards Melody, who couldn't get up. It hit her and whatever was caught to her ankle was gone as she slammed into a building.

She grew unconscious, oblivious to the dark silver light that carried her away. Green and Dark teal arrived as soon as the explosion was over.

"Where are they?!" Blake asked, obviously worried. Butch shared the same look.

* * *

**I have to go to California now, so bye! I'll edit it later when I return! R&R! Sorry if it sucked!**


	24. Chapter 24: Black and Silver Part 2

**Katsumi: I'm back, and I left you guys in a cliffhanger, sorry. Let's get started. I have no humorous rant to give you, so BLAH BLAH DISCLAIMER ENJOY STORY.**

* * *

"WHERE. THE HELL. ARE THEY?!" Butch yelled as he shook Blake like crazy. He let go for an answer, only to have Blake collapse on the ground as a response.

"My head . . . . . why are there two of those people?" He mumbled to himself. Butch heard it and raised an eyebrow. He shrugged it off and helped his teal brother get up and recover. "Gah! I knew I should've helped Little Teal! She isn't used to the villains here!" Butch exclaimed. Now it was Blake's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"One; I'm here too, Two; DO YOU LIKE HER?!" Blake asked in anger. Butch sweat-dropped at his younger brother. Deciding not to answer (any answer is the wrong answer with Blake. Safest decision is to not answer. -_-'), he changed the subject. "What do you think happened to them?" Butch asked.

"Don't know, last I saw, Melody was slammed on the wall, and Rose was running for her life." Blake answered. "Wait, why didn't Rose just fly?" Butch asked. Blake shrugged. "Panic, I guess. Melody told me she isn't the one to handle things well. Unless it has to do with Melody." Blake explained. "Blake, what were those people you saw when I almost killed you?" Butch asked.

Blake tried to remember what he saw, but it only came out blurry, considering he was in a dizzy state at the time. He explained it without mentioning he saw double. "Um, two people wearing black and silver. Someone wearing teal. On the roof." Blake answered. Butch thought about it. _Teal . . . . . MELODY! One of the black and silver silhouettes could've been ROSE! But, who was the other person? _Butch thought as Blake looked at some buildings.

"Over there!" Blake yelled as he pointed at the top of the Mayor's building. They could see two silhouettes on lying on the roof while one was walking back and forth. "Ah! Why couldn't Boomer be here! He's the one with the super vision!" Butch exclaimed. "Whatever let's go!" Blake yelled as he started flying towards the roof. Butch shook his head with a smirk on his face as he flew behind him.

"Always trying to save that princess of yours, huh?" Butch mumbled. Blake didn't hear it. All he was hoping was that Rose and Melody were alright. Well, more Melody than Rose, but if they lost Rose, that would make Melody depressed for the rest of her life. And Blake didn't want that to happen.

They flew as fast as they could. Their streaks of dark green and dark teal lit up the sky as they flew to the building. In their horror, a teal light started shining on one of the silhouettes lying on the roof. Almost like a chain reaction, a silver light started glowing.

"Ah SH*T." Butch said out loud, causing the person on the roof, who isn't unconscious, jump off the roof and fly away. They flew and landed on the roof. The lights died down and all that was left was an unconscious Katsumi and Satomi. Well, unconscious Satomi and unconscious beat-up Katsumi.

"Let's take them to the lab." Butch said as he picked up Satomi's body and put her over his shoulder. "But I thought Kat said the lab is closed because the Professor said so." Blake said as he picked up Katsumi gently, as not to hurt her injured body.

"Well I say I don't care whatever the hell the Professor said. Do you think he wants his 'adopted' daughter dead?" Butch asked. Blake looked at Katsumi. She had bruises and cuts on her. Her face was giving a pained expression. He looked over at Butch and nodded.

They flew in the air with the two girls being carried by them. As they flew, Blake got a good look of Satomi. She had a sad look on her face. She looked fine, she had a couple of small cuts and bruises from the explosion but what stood out was a purple bruise on her right cheek.

* * *

(Earlier)

"Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!" Blade yelled at himself on the roof. He looked at Rose and Melody. They were unconscious, lying on the roof helplessly. "I'm supposed to be a bad person! Why did I even come here anyways!? Why am I yelling at myself?!" He yelled/asked himself as he walked back-and-forth trying to think things through.

"It's bad enough I save Melody. But ROSE!? She's my counterpart! I should have left her there! Why am I such an idiot?! And why the hell am I yelling at myself?!" He asked himself . . . . . again (-_-'). He looked at Rose again. She looked strangely familiar to him. A warm feeling filled inside him. He didn't understand it though. She's his enemy. He's HER enemy. Why does he feel like he truly knows her? All he knows about her is that's she's good. He's evil. They can't be friends.

For some reason, the thought of being friends with her didn't go as a bad idea to Blade. He almost smiled at the thought of it.

Then for some strange purpose, Melody was enclosed in a teal light. Blade's eyes widened at the sight of it. Then it was Rose's turn to be enveloped in a silver light. "WTH?!" He yelled in shock. _What's going on?! Are they dead?!_ Blade was so confused and lost in thought the only thing that brought him back to the real world (anime world) was the sound of a familiar voice.

"Ah SH*T."

He looked over to his left. Blake and Butch were high above the ground looking at the two glowing lights in despair. _GREAT! This is just PERFECT! *sarcasm* They're going to kill me when they find out I saved them! I have to get out of here!_ Blade thought.

He quickly flew in the skies, not turning back in fear of them recognizing his face. _Maybe I should try to find Satomi . . . . She did leave unexpectedly . . . . I wonder why she went to that alley . . . . _Blade thought as he flew. He landed on the ground of a park so he could focus.

He used his tracking ability and found her location after some time: The Lab.

He about to question why she's over there until he realized she's probably visiting her best friend. Blade flew back into the sky in the direction towards the laboratory. "Wait? Didn't Masaru say something about it being closed for a while…? I thought-" He said but was cut off by a pole hitting him.

Blade flew out of the way and continued towards the lab. "I need to pay more attention… AND I NEED TO FUCKIN STOP TALKING TO MYSELF!" He yelled . . . at himself. Someone needs to get this guy a doctor . . . .

He was in a bit of a bad mood. Saving two super heroines, hitting a pole, talking to himself like a weirdo… those situations he held in his mind certainly aren't helping the poor guy. Blade landed on the grass a couple yards away from the lab. Surely Satomi will help cheer him up, even if she doesn't realize it.

He pressed a button on his watch and in a silver light, Blade vanished and was replaced by Satoshi. He stretched his arms in relief, free from his powered form's outfit. Not that it's not comfortable, he just likes normal clothing better. The black color doesn't bother him either, which would always earn strange looks from his brothers. The dark color isn't something you should wear in the heat, but Satoshi was never bothered by it. Same with Satomi and Katsumi. Though, the two girls have grown accustomed to hot weather due to the area they lived in back then in America. Satoshi, well, no one really knows why he doesn't react to heat as well as Masaru.

Satoshi walked down the path to the large front door. The lab itself was very large. A huge piece of land must have been purchased by the Mayor himself to build the place.

Satoshi took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He heard the sound of footsteps, but no one answered. Did someone recently enter the lab? The footsteps sounded close, but it gradually grew quieter, as if the footsteps weren't even in the first floor anymore.

Unconsciously, Satoshi turned the doorknob to find it unlocked, and entered the lab. He closed the door silently and walked to living room. Everything was normal looking except the test tubes and lab machinery. Some doors had knobs, while others looked like they opened up automatically….after entering passwords.

Normally, everything didn't have all the security everywhere, but after the three little Rowdy-Ruffs stole DNA and some Chemical Z, PLUS five grown up RRBZ attacked the lab, almost all doors have passwords. But, Satoshi didn't know that was the reason why. He walked up the stairs, still hearing the sounds of footsteps. He made his way up the stairs until he reached the third floor.

He continued following the sound of the footsteps until the sounds disappeared. Confused, Satoshi walked down the last hallway he didn't walk through. 5 doors. They all had passwords. 4 of the doors were made of metal and the passwords were voice activated, but one was a normal looking door painted teal.

The only thing that wasn't normal about the door was that it didn't have a knob, and a touch-screen was at the left side of the wall next to the door. He touched it, and a digital keyboard was shown and so was this right above it on the screen:

Enter Password:

Satoshi sweat-dropped. He could hear sounds and voices coming from the room behind the door, but he doesn't have a single clue to what the password is.

* * *

**(Satoshi POV)** (A/N I'm sorry if this part refers to Katsumi too much, but it goes back to Satoshi and Satomi after the problem is solved... hopefully)

"Teal…Too obvious... I know it's Katsumi-san's room though. Maybe it's something that has to do with her, something she likes, or even something about Satomi. They are best friends after all. Let's see . . . . . . . . I got nothing…" I said to myself.

_**Think about it, who does she remind you of and then you'll find your answer. **__Oh, hey Ike. Wait, who she reminds me of? I don't know her that well even if she is a friend. I know Satomi better. _I told Ike in my mind. _**Well, she talked about the Emo girl before, so you have to know something.**_

_Emo? She's Emo? I didn't know that…. _**(I'm not! ! ! !) **_But Ike, that isn't really helping me. …Well, maybe I do know something….From what Satomi has told me, she has some of the same traits of all of us Rowdies for some reason…. A sad reason, considering she's a girl. Boomer's innocence, Butch's stubbornness and sport loving, Brick's tactic skills (dodge ball is scary if she's captain of a team I'm not in), intelligence, and love for video games (from what I heard/seen), Blake's lacking emotions, medical skills (she fixed my pinky, scary day for me), and love for music…. Though he does show a lot more emotion than her… and my um, talent to think quickly (?) and love for manga & anime. I think she's a girl version of a Rowdy-Ruff o.O_

_Wow, Satomi tells me a lot about her…. Maybe I should start changing the subject more often . . . . I sound like a stalker even though I don't talk to her that much…_

_**Great, now which ones have the most traits? **__Um, Brick and Blake's . . . . WAIT! I THINK I KNOW THE PASSWORD! _I yelled in my head to Ike before turning my attention back to the touch-screen.

I typed (type…um, is there another word you use when it's a touch-screen?) in 'Music lover'. The screen turned red and said 'One attempt left before the alarm turns on'. Well, looks like Blake/Masaru doesn't have anything to do with this. And yes people, I did just say Blake-slash-Masaru.

Let's see . . . . . What games do both Emo brunette and a Leader ginger like…? It has to be Japanese, because Emo people (no offense Emos) like Japanese stuff. And it has to be a video game that has to do with strategy since you have to know tactics in order to play it…. Oh! That, that game Brick plays on his 3ds-thingy! HA! I AM SMART! I'M NOT AN IDIOT LIKE TAKESHI THINKS I AM!

I typed 'Fire Emblem'. The screen turned green and the door slid open like those creepy book shelves in movies. And I did it all under 5 minutes. See, I think fast. :D

I walked in the room to see Masaru and Takeshi each putting an ice-pack on the foreheads of two people. One was on a white couch and one was on a bed.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked silently as I walked closer. They didn't hear me. I saw who was on the couch. _S-Satomi?_ My eye's widened as I saw a bruise on her face, three Band-Aids (one on one arm, two on another), a couple bruises on her arms, and her unconscious state. "W-What happened to her?" I asked them. My two brothers turned around with a shocked expression.

"How the hell did you get in here you don't even know the password." Takeshi asked me. He shouldn't even know the password either, I'm pretty sure it was Masaru who knows it. Then again, they both have mind reading abilities…

"Ike helped me! What happened to her?" I asked again. They both made a confused look when I mentioned Ike; I guess they don't know I have a voice in my head. "Something. But we're fixing it. They'll wake up soon bro." Takeshi said as a lame excuse for an answer. I guess I made a look when I heard 'They'll' because Masaru moved aside. Katsumi-san was lying on the bed unconsciously and no offense to her, but she was in way worse condition than Satomi. I guess I made ANOTHER look from seeing her because Masaru mumbled something about how her injuries became worse **(A/N: not because of him, her injuries gradually appear after some time. A problem she has.)** before going back to help her.

"Satoshi, I thought I told you and our other brothers that Kat said this place is closed for a while." Masaru told me as he wrapped her arm with black medical tape (I didn't even know they had it in that color). I lost it.

"I don't give a shit about what you said Masaru! What the HELL happened to her?! To them!?" I yelled; my cheeks ablaze. I was fuming. If it was closed, why the hell are they here?!

"Satoshi, don't get angry for no good reason." Takeshi told me.

"I do have a good reason! They're hurt and you won't even tell me why! I'm your brother, you two! Satomi is my close friend and Katsumi-san; well . . . she's best-friends with Satomi and I guess I'm her friend so just shut the hell up with those lame excuses and start explaining!" I yelled at them. They both turned their attention to me.

"Satoshi, we can talk about it later, just go back to the house, please." Masaru said to me with a serious expression. "I don't want to go home and you can't make me. Just tell me why the hell they're hurt and I'll leave!" I yelled.

"Why the hell are you so insistent on getting your damn answers?!" Takeshi asked/yelled at me. "Because they're injured! Is it so damn wrong to be worried?! And how the hell did you get into their problem?!" I yelled/asked.

"Satoshi, this is none of your concern. Pretend like this never happened. They'll be ok." Masaru said to me. I looked over at Satomi. I couldn't look at her though; my eyes went straight to the bruise on her cheek. I didn't realize it, but I was shaking.

Shaking in anger.

"YOU KNOW I CAN'T DO THAT MASARU! …I care about her… I care about them… So just tell me! I'm your brother! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THIS PLACE BEING CLOSED. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!" I yelled at them.

Takeshi looked like he was going to yell something at me before we heard a voice. It was weak, but it was a voice.

"I-It's n-not… It's not g-good….. t-to f-fight." We heard someone say. "Y-You're a-all br-brothers. It's not g-good….. t-to f-fight. " The voice said again. Then it was silent. I looked over at Satomi, but she was still unconscious. Katsumi-san was unconscious as well, but the looks Takeshi and Masaru had when they looked at her said something else. She _was _conscious, but only for a few seconds. Or at least that's what I think. I'm not sure.

Takeshi calmed down and they both looked over at me. I could feel that Masaru was feeling a bit calmer, but he also had a sense of guilt. "We'll tell you if they wake up and she lets us." They both said in perfect synchrony. I know they meant Katsumi-san when they said 'she'. Don't ask, I just knew.

I nodded and sat down on the couch next to Satomi. She looked peaceful, now that Takeshi already did what he could (with instructions from Masaru) to help her. Unconsciously, I started to stroke her very dark brown hair. The exact same color as mine… it's probably a coincidence but I can't help but feel that there's a reason why it's the same. It was soft. Like silk.

I finally came back to my senses and let go of a part of her wavy hair. I guess now that she doesn't have her braid on it made her hair a bit wavy.

"No… that felt good…" I heard her mumble. She opened her eyes and I couldn't help but smile.

"Good Morning." I told her. She grabbed a clock necklace that was on the table and looked at the time. "It's not morning… It's noon." She said as she sat up. She looked at her arms, noticing the Band-Aids and bruises on them.

"Why the heck am I…..oh…." She said. I guess she remembered what happened. No amnesia, thank god. She didn't say anything else to me. I guess it really is up to Katsumi-san. Satomi just stared at the Flat screen TV (it wasn't even on) until her eyes widened when she realized something.

"KATSUMI!" She yelled and ran to the bed where Takeshi and Masaru were at. She pushed Masaru, who fell, (pfft epic fail XD) and started shaking Katsumi-san's shoulders.

"Dammit wake up!" She yelled as Takeshi just walked back a bit to a safe distance. "Kat, just wake the fudge up!" She yelled. Takeshi had a look of confusion as he mouthed the word fudge. Masaru was barely getting up when Satomi's elbow hit his face. (Again, epic fail XD)

Frustrated with Katsumi-san's refusal to wake up, Satomi walked into the bathroom area. We all heard the sound of a faucet and the opening of a door. She came back with a bucket filled with water.

"I don't think that's a good idea-" Takeshi started but Satomi didn't care. She dumped the water on her best friend, who in return, yelled out some strange things.

"RISEN! RISEN EVERYWHERE! I'm surrounded! Someone get Chrom and the shepherds! They stole my silver sword and Thoron tome! . . . . Wait, I'm awake?" She said when she came back to her senses. Everyone just stared at her, including me.

"You need to stop playing that game little teal." Takeshi told her as he laughed a bit. She pouted in return. "I need to beat Akira in that game." She said to him. In return to that, Takeshi just ruffled her hair. I see how it is now… He thinks of her like a sister. WELL, that's a first. Considering he's perverted, I hope it isn't an incest kinda thing.

…..GAH! I can't get the image out of my head! Ok, it's gone. Thank god…

"Kat, you do remember how this happened right? Someone here is persistent about getting an explanation to why you and Satomi are injured." Masaru told her as he helped her get up. She looked at me, then at Masaru and Takeshi. She nodded.

"I think it's only fair to give him an explanation. And to give HER one." She said to them.

"What? What the heck is going on?" Satomi asked. Katsumi-san walked up to me with a normal expression. She pressed a button on my watch. My eyes widened before I was in a silver light. _WTH?! How does she know about that?!_

The light died down and I was Blade again. Satomi stared at me wide eyed before tearing up. "I thought . . . you were my friend… You're evil." She said to me. "Satomi, you're not so innocent either." Katsumi-san told her. She walked up to her and pressed a button on a belt I didn't even notice Satomi had. Then she was covered in a silver light.

The light disappeared…And so did Satomi.

Rose.

The girl I hated. The girl I saved… was her all along. Why didn't I realize it before? Her hair, her eye color….. All resemble Rose… and me. I… was made from her DNA…. I'm her counterpart. Her mirror image. Well, I can see why Katsumi-san likes Kagamine Rin and Len. (Mostly Len XD) Mirror images of each other. Just like her and Masaru. Kaoru and Takeshi . . . . . Miyako and Hiroshi . . . . Momoko and Akira.

Satomi and me.

"We're all . . . . We're all made from Chemical Z. Our other forms… Other identities…" I said silently. Rose must have gone through the exact same thinking process because she nodded slowly.

"I saved both of your lives…." I mumbled. "What?" Takeshi and Masaru asked me. "I saved them." I repeated. "It was you?" Takeshi asked me. I nodded.

"I was hesitant at first, but I saved them because it felt right." I told them. Katsumi-san had a look in her eyes, but I couldn't tell want it meant. "So, you saved them from the explosion…" Masaru mumbled.

"He wouldn't have needed to save us if I was a better leader." Katsumi-san said. All eyes including mine went to her. "I let you guys down. Not only did I injure myself, but I put Satomi's life at risk." She mumbled. She grabbed something and threw it across the room.

"I'm supposed to be a leader! When Momoko isn't with us… When she is she relies on luck but it gets the job done. Maybe I should do the same…" She said even quieter than before. I could barely hear her.

"Don't. That's not the way things work. You use strategies to win, she uses luck to win. Both of you are great leaders, that's what keeps us alive. Satoshi just came at the right time. I was the one who put my own life at risk. I was lost in my own world." Rose told her. She looked at me and smiled. A look in Rose's eyes said 'thank you'. I smiled back in return.

Katsumi-san nodded and looked at us three brothers. "Come with me." She said to us. Takeshi raised an eyebrow while I had a look of confusion. She sighed and grabbed my arm and Takeshi's wrist and walked out of the room with us being forced to walk with her. Masaru was just walking behind us with Rose. I noticed Rose's eyebrow furrowed when her best friend grabbed my arm. Well, at least Katsumi-san isn't holding my hand. Talk about awkward…. ^_^'

She walked us to a metal door in the second floor. She let go of my arm to type in the number password and the door opened. I feel kinda bad for her. Having to remember all those passwords must be a pain.

We all walked in the room to see three huge tubes. They remind me of time machines for some strange reason. Or even a teleporter.

She walked up to a huge computer with a keyboard that had letters and numbers and all these glowing buttons. Well, Masaru had to help her walk there. I guess when we walked to the room, she was using Takeshi and I as support while dragging us as well. I looked at her ankle. It was wrapped. Her ankle was probably twisted…. Again. -_-'

"What's she doing?" Rose asked me as we watched her fingers dance on the keyboard as she wrote various codes and words.

"I don't know Rose. I thought you would have an idea." I told her. "Well, I hope you don't try to destroy us now that you know our secret." Satomi told me. I know she was joking.

"Hmm, what if I do?" I asked her. "Then I'll beat your ass." She said with a playful smirk. "We'll see about that." I told her.

Katsumi-san pressed enter, and then the tube's glass doors opened. She said something to Masaru, who nodded, then faced Takeshi and me. "She's needs to do a test on our chemical Z. Apparently, when Blade saved the girls it showed change of our Auras. She needs to scan us in our powered forms." Masaru explained. I'm glad he's not AS perverted as Takeshi anymore (he still is...but he's a bit more serious now); I was getting disgusted from being able to know his feelings. I have to ask about that ability…..

"Wait, this isn't going to do anything to us, right? It's not going to kill us?" I asked. "You'll be fine, Blade." Katsumi-san said silently. Honestly, I don't know how that girl can be able to talk so quietly. I bet she can last a whole day without talking. That's just unnatural.

I looked over at Rose. "Don't be scared Blade. Just get in the giant tube." She told me. I rolled my eyes and she giggled. Masaru and Takeshi transformed into Blake and Butch while I talked to Rose, who transformed back into Satomi. We walked in the tubes and the doors closed right after we entered; which I found creepy.

Satomi walked out of the room to get her phone and Katsumi-san started the scanner-thingy. It felt like air was blowing upward from the bottom of the pad I was standing on as I felt my hair following the breeze's direction. I didn't realize I was standing still with my eyes closed until Katsumi-san said we could open our eyes. When we opened them, each tube had a light glowing in our color.

Green, teal, silver. The doors opened and we walked out. We all transformed back to our normal selves and walked up to the computer she was at.

"So what does it say?" Takeshi asked. Satomi walked back into the room.

"Your Auras are turning white. Satoshi, yours is almost completely white. Takeshi's is light grey and Masaru's is grey. Masaru, your Aura is having problems in trying to turn white. I know why though, so don't bother to question it." She said quietly.

Satomi smiled as she tried to read what her best-friend was looking at on the computer screen, but then frowned when she couldn't understand anything on it. It wasn't a bad thing. I couldn't understand anything either.

"Oh, hey, can I ask something? Why do Masaru and I have a stronger connection with each other than our other brothers?" I asked Katsumi-san. Satomi looked at me. "Oh! You mean you can read each other's feeling and emotions too! I think that's because Kat and I have a special bond that was before we became puffs. The girls had their special bond form AFTER they became puffs. Since you two have our DNA, the bond was given to you two as well." Satomi told me.

"That explains A LOT." Masaru said. I nodded in agreement. We left the room and walked to the living room. Katsumi-san was gone for a couple of minutes before coming down stairs with a suitcase.

"Unless we all want to get in trouble, I suggest we leave. I have to take my stuff to Miyako's so bye." She said to us and walked to the door. "Wait, I'll go with you!" Masaru said before hurrying to the door. Takeshi, Satomi, and I started laughing as we watched him leave and we decided to leave as well.

"I'm heading to the house. Later you two." Takeshi told us before saying bye and jogging away. I looked at Satomi. Who knew she was my counterpart…? Eh, probably you people who read about our lives.

"Today was really not what I was expecting…" Satomi said as we walked down the trail. I put my hands in my pockets. "Same for me. But like you said this morning, the voices were probably planning this." I said to her. She laughed.

"You still owe me ice-cream." She reminded me. "Then let's get some." I told her. She looked at me. "Really?!" She asked as her silver eyes sparkled in excitement. I nodded. I liked that sparkle in her eye. I always see it when I talk to her.

"Yay! Let's go!" She exclaimed before holding my hand and running to the direction of her favorite ice-cream place. I could feel myself blush as I ran with her. As we ran on the sidewalks I saw looks of admiration from people as we ran by them. I guess people think we're together.

"Run faster! It'll close!" She said playfully to me. "It's probably 3 o'clock Satomi. It's not closing anytime soon." I told her as I laughed. She laughed as well. She turned to look at me and I couldn't help but notice how truly beautiful she is.

I was worried about her. Not her best-friend (ok maybe a little), HER. Satomi means a lot to me, and I think I'm starting to know why now.

Who knew that Satomi would be from an enemy (she's Rose.), to a friend, to a close friend, to a crush, and then to someone you think you love. I never really understood feelings, but with her with me right now, everything's clear.

She's my other half.

* * *

**Katsumi: I really like this chapter. I hope you guys like it too. Review! Bye now!**


	25. Chapter 25: Magnet

**Katsumi: Hey guys, I'm back. **

**Satomi: So are we~**

**Butch: Why do you always add '~'?**

**Satomi: Don't know… Maybe because I'm special?**

**Satoshi: … Gotta go…Bye~**

**Brick: What's with him?**

**Blake: Oh… you'll figure it out later on… this bond power is pretty fun to use.**

**Katsumi: Which is why I think I should teach him to block it…**

**Satomi: How do you do that anyways?**

**Katsumi: Um, secret….BYE.**

**Kaoru: What's her problem?**

**Satomi: Oh… you'll figure it out later on…**

**Boomer: Hey, that's what Blake said.**

**Takaaki: Kat doesn't own D! PPGZ! Only the characters owned by her and Satomi. So she basically owns nothing. Enjoy reading.**

**Blake&Boomer: HEY! GET OUT OF HERE!**

* * *

In a room filled with baby blue furniture and huge closet, Miyako and Katsumi were currently getting ready for school; the weekend was already over, much to their dismay.

"I have to thank you again Miyako." Katsumi told her blonde friend, who shook her head in response. "No, I really like having friends come over. Plus, my Obaasan really likes you. She says you're different from Kaoru and Momoko. They're lazy cleaners, but she likes them too." Miyako told her before giggling.

"I don't like cleaning myself, as long I listen to music I'm fine." Katsumi said quietly. "Me neither, but I'm glad you helped me. My Obaasan said you have a pretty voice." Miyako said as they walked down stairs.

Big mistake.

Katsumi fell down the stairs after tripping on her own foot and landed on the main floor with a thud.

Miyako quickly ran down the stairs to aid her friend.

Lesson #1: Don't shock Katsumi when she's walking down stairs.

"Are you ok?!" Miyako said half squeal half shout for some reason. Katsumi nodded as she stood up; she was wearing the same outfit she wore when she stayed at Kaoru's. She had some of the clothes fixed or replaced, that being one of her favorite outfits.

Miyako was starting to grow a bit worried. She's been wearing turquoise for a while. She hasn't seen that outfit before and she was starting to wonder if her friend truly is Emo…

"I'm sorry, but when she was calling us down for dinner yesterday she heard you. When you stopped because she said you looked like you could feel her presence, she finally told you." Miyako explained as she watched her friend fix her bangs as quickly as she could.

"Katsumi-san, how come you don't show your left eye? You remind me of Butch when he was little." Miyako said, trying to joke around a bit so she won't take it badly. She couldn't help but giggle at what she told Katsumi. Those little boys were a pain before they became older. She was about to wonder what happened to them before Katsumi spoke.

"Let's go." She said quietly before walking towards the door. Katsumi was mentally scolding herself for two reasons. One, she wasn't honest towards her friend, two, she felt like she was already breaking a promise from a friend.

Well, in order to explain the second one, a flashback is necessary so….

~Flashback~

"_Katsumi, you need to be more careful. We can't have you hurting yourself." Masaru told her as she and he walked to Miyako's mansion/house. He had to help her walk a bit, but she was fine, her ankle was healing due to Chemical Z FINALLY working through her body. _

"_And if I don't?" She asked him as she had to hop a bit, due to some pain on her ankle. "You'll have to, Kat. I'm making you promise you won't hurt yourself." He told her. She stopped walking to stare at him. Masaru's eyes were filled with determination. She didn't notice him check her out before returning to the look he had before._

"_How are you going to make me?" She asked him. "Wish number one~" He said in a playful voice. "Ok then, I have nothing to use against you." Katsumi told him, and they continued walking. _

~End of Flashback~

Katsumi always felt guilty for everything. She can't even cuss at someone without feeling guilty. **(Basically me too.)**"Ok then!" Miyako said happily as she grabbed her shoulder bag.

"I hope classes will be easier now that school is almost over." Miyako said as they walked out the door.

Katsumi nodded. "Though, I don't think you'll need the break. Momoko told me you were three chapters ahead in math." Miyako said as they calmly walked to school.

Katsumi titled her head a bit. How did Momoko know that?

Miyako took notice of it and smiled. "She's trying to catch up to you." She said to her teal friend. "That's not going to happen." Katsumi said before the two laughed. They turned to the path towards the school.

"Mornin' you two. Where are your other three friends?" Someone said as they playfully moved to the middle of the two girls.

"Good morning Akira!" Miyako greeted. "Momoko….late, most likely. Same for Kaoru. Satomi is probably already there." Miyako explained, since it didn't look like Katsumi was going to answer.

"And you're brothers?" Katsumi asked. She doesn't hate Akira, but she was just curious. "Ditched them. They take forever to get ready. Let alone get out of bed. I think Satoshi already left. Masaru and Hiroshi were about to leave when I left though." Akira explained as he fixed his red cap.

"Oh Red, you need patience…" Katsumi said jokingly. Akira flinched a bit. Last time he was called Red by her, he was Brick.

"HEY! Wait up!" They heard someone yell as the three entered the school property. Momoko and Kaoru were running past the entrance gates to catch up. "Someone didn't wake us up." Kaoru said looking at Miyako.

"We live in different houses Kaoru-chan!" Miyako told her. "At least we made it, that's was I was going for." Momoko said as she tried to catch her breath. Her and running don't mix.

"Mornin' Pink." Akira said, using the nickname he, Katsumi, and Masaru use. Masaru doesn't really talk to her though. "Good morning Akira. Or should I say Red?" Momoko asked him, which got a laugh in reply.

"Red is a Pokémon trainer, Do I look like one to you?" Akira asked her jokingly. "Mmmmm, if you replace your red hat with Katsumi's maybe…." Momoko said to him. "Hey, I'm not a part of this conversation." Katsumi mumbled.

"Why can't school end already? I'm tired of learning." Kaoru said as she sighed heavily. "You hardly learn anything. You just look out the window." Momoko pointed out. "When you get out of high school, you'd better wish for good luck getting into a college." Akira told her.

"I'm not an idiot. I do the homework… Sometimes." Kaoru admitted. "When you're in detention…" Miyako added. "HEY! Why are you all ganging up on me?" Kaoru asked a bit angry as the three laughed, ignoring her.

"I said, WHY ARE YOU ALL GANGING UP ON ME?!" Kaoru repeated. "I said nothing." Katsumi told her. Kaoru had to raise an eyebrow; she really is different from when they first met her. Satomi…. Not much change in her.

"Because Kaoru-chan, you don't focus in school. We'll stop now." Miyako said to her raven-haired best friend. "Hey guys!" They heard someone yell. Satomi jumped off on the tree in front of the school.

"Hey Satomi." Kaoru greeted. Everyone else just waved Hi. Akira awkwardly waved hello with him being a boy, it's just a bit weird. "Hoy Kat tiene que practicar, así que no la veré hasta el almuerzo ha terminado!" Satomi exclaimed in Spanish.

"What gibberish are you speaking?!" Momoko asked, completely confused. "Hee-hee! Nunca lo resolverás Rosa!" Satomi said as she and the others walked inside the school. "What the heck is she saying?" Akira asked. **(Today Kat has to practice, so we won't see her until lunch is over. . . . You'll never figure it out Pink!)**

"Something…" Katsumi mumbled. "Satomi don't tell them." She told her best-friend. Satomi stuck out her tongue, but did as she said.

"HEY! DON'T FORGET ABOUT US!" They heard a group of people yell. The group finally saw that it was Masaru, Hiroshi, and Takeshi. "What took you guys so long?" Akira asked them. "SOMEONE made us wait for him to get ready before we had the chance to leave." Hiroshi said as he gave Takeshi a look. He rolled his eyes in response.

Katsumi whispered something to Takeshi (he was closer) who whispered something to Masaru.

Masaru nodded at his instructions and used his telepathy. _"Hey? Kaoru?"_

_WTF are you doing in my head Masaru?! GTFO! _Kaoru said in her mind. _"We need to tell you something. Satomi and Satoshi found out."_

Kaoru flinched, and replied. _So now it's Green, Teal, and Black & Silver?_

"_Yup. Ok, I'm leaving." _Masaru said before exiting her mind. "Gah! Shut up Ike! I hear people coming!" They all heard Satoshi yell before he walked up to them. "Hey guys! You finally decided to show up?" Satoshi asked them as Satomi was thinking in her mind.

"One, I don't want to be here, Two, I think we were just dumped here." Takeshi said as Kaoru nodded in agreement. "It would really suck if the world ended while we're in school…" Kaoru said. This time her friends had all nodded in agreement.

"If the world was going to end, I would use the time before we die to-" Takeshi said but everyone except Katsumi and Masaru cut him off.

"We ALL know what you would do." They told him. Takeshi smirked. "I don't get it." Katsumi mumbled. All eyes went to her. "Seriously?!" Kaoru asked. She nodded. Masaru was mentally laughing in his head.

Everyone face palmed. "You…you need help." Hiroshi said. Even if he is the innocent one in his group of brothers, at least he understood it.

"What's with you Tealy?" Satomi asked Masaru, noticing her best friend wasn't wearing the same color as her male counterpart. "Sorry, it's just funny because since she doesn't get it, it'll be hard to explain when I tell her." Masaru said. Everyone froze. Katsumi still didn't understand and just stared at everyone. Takeshi, he was smirking.

Satomi went straight to 'sister mode'. "AH! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" She yelled angrily.**(inspiration from Glossy-Butterfly58)** Masaru's eyes widened before he ran off with Satomi chasing him. "I'm not going to do anything!" He yelled.

"LIES!"

"Well then… This is an interesting morning…" Akira said as the continued to walk again. "Yeah, let's just get to homeroom…" Momoko added.

* * *

~Time skip~ (Sorry, I'm running out of time here, so I can't talk about classes right now)

The students in art class were packing up their personal items and materials as their teacher informed them about the homework. "Satomi, what did you do to Masaru?" Satoshi asked as he scooted his chair away from Hiroshi and Miyako.

"Nothing. Teacher caught me and I got detention. Oh well!" She said as she stood up. "Satomi, you know about the dance, right?" He asked his counterpart. Satomi nodded and smiled happily.

"I'll make it easier for you! You want to ask me and I'll say yes!" She told him. "R-Really? How'd you know I was going to ask you?" Satoshi asked as he stood up as well. "I can see it in your eyes! ….Just kidding. Ike told me." Satomi said.

"Wait, we have the same voice in our head?" Satoshi asked. "Um, I think. I remember you yelling something about Ike in the morning." Satomi said as Miyako and Hiroshi talked about lunch, which was where they four are going to next.

"Well then…. Hey, Hiroshi, Miyako! Come on! Lunch isn't going to last forever!" Satoshi said as he and Satomi walked out of the art room.

"Oh! Right! Let's go Hiroshi-kun!" Miyako said as she grabbed his hand so she can run to catch up with him. Hiroshi blushed.

"O-ok Miyako-chan. Today we should sit with Akira and Momoko." He suggested, hoping she would say yes. He's been getting a bit nervous around her. At first he thought of her as a friend, now… well, he doesn't know what he thinks of her know. It's a bit confusing for him.

"I think that's a great idea. I think Momoko likes your brother. Eh, I wasn't supposed to say that! Don't tell anyone please!" She said to him. Hiroshi laughed a bit. She's a bit nervous as well.

"I won't, I promise." He told her. Miyako smiled again. "Thank you." She said to him. "Um, you two do realize we're right here, don't you?" Satomi asked. Miyako giggled. "Right, Sorry!" She apologized as they walked into the cafeteria.

"Guys! They have tacos again! I'm going to get some!" Satoshi exclaimed. "Not before me~!" Satomi said as the two ran to get their precious Mexican food. Hiroshi and Miyako laughed at their actions, watching the two playfully push each other. Miyako grabbed a garden salad, a small bag of chips and a water bottle and Hiroshi grabbed a grilled chicken sandwich with baked-fries and a bottle of fruit punch.

After the two paid for their food, they walked to the secret lunch area with Satomi and Satoshi a bit behind them. "Hello Kaoru-chan, Takeshi, and Masaru." Miyako greeted as she and Hiroshi sat down to eat at one of the tables.

"Hey, have you guys seen Momoko and Akira?" Kaoru asked. "Oh! We did! They were getting food like cake and chips." Satomi explained. Kaoru and Takeshi sweat-dropped. Satoshi just nodded. Those two sure love junk-food and sweets.

"Who's talking about us?" Momoko asked as she and Akira walked with their food on plates. They sat down with Miyako and Hiroshi. "Hello Momoko-chan!" Miyako greeted. "Hey older bro." Hiroshi greeted his brother.

"Hey, I just realized something… Masaru! Where's your Emo girlfriend?" Satoshi asked. "She's not my girlfriend! I have no idea where Kat is. She left without us knowing." Masaru said as he was about to open his lunch container. He brought white rice and sushi. Yup, he knows how to make food.

"I never said Katsumi-san was your girlfriend…" Satoshi told him. "Well, what Emo girl do you guys know?" Kaoru asked.

Silence.

"Exactly." She said. Masaru was thanking her in his mind. "Well, go find her Tealy!" Satomi said. "Or do you want me to kill you like I was supposed to this morning?" Satomi said with an evil smile on her face.

"Um, I think I'll just…. Go find her…" Masaru said as he closed his lunch container and walked back in the school. "Good choice." Satomi said. "I wonder what she's doing…" Momoko asked. "If you understood what I said this morning you would know!" Satomi said as she and Satoshi sat on a tree branch.

"So-rry, but I don't speak gibberish!" Momoko said before eating. "It wasn't gibberish~." Satomi said in a singing way. Satoshi laughed a bit before enjoying his lunch.

* * *

"I think she would kill me…" Masaru mumbled as he walked down the halls. He might as well find Katsumi if he doesn't want his head on a silver platter. Satomi may be a friendly person, but when provoked, she's quite the scary person.

He heard the sound of a piano play and pages turn. "This would be easier if my dang theater teacher let me pick a theme…" He heard someone say.

Masaru walked down the hallway, the sound becoming clearer as he came closer to it. He found himself in front of the school's advanced theater room, which is bigger than the beginner's theater room.

He put moved his head closer to the door to hear what's going on in the room. All he could hear was the murmurs and whispers of a familiar voice. _I think that's her…_ He thought in his mind. Masaru opened the door slowly and quietly.

He entered the room and closed the door gently behind him. He looked at the stage in front of him, and Katsumi was sitting on a duet bench as she played on the piano. She was focused on the piano, so she didn't see him.

"Who's there?" She asked. She didn't see him, but that didn't mean she didn't sense him. "It's just me." Masaru said as he walked up the small steps to get on the stage where she was.

"Oh, what are you doing here?" She asked as she fixed her papers. "Satomi told me to go find you." He said as he stood behind her. "She threatened to kill you, didn't she?" Katsumi asked him. "Sort-of…" Masaru admitted as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"So why haven't you eaten yet?" He asked, changing the subject a bit. "I need to work on a performance for my theater class. We moved on to music, and she picked themes for each student or pair to work on. I'm working alone. My performance is today too." She explained.

"Why don't you have a partner?" He asked, even though he was a bit glad. "Everyone are either working on their own or picked someone else. There was a few who wanted me to work with them, but I refused." She told him.

"So what theme do you have?" He asked her. "Question after question…. I have to sing a song about . . . . . love. Awkward." Katsumi answered in embarrassment. "What's so hard about singing a song?" He asked her.

"It's theater, so there's more to it. You need to show your emotions through the song. So if the theme is depression, your voice needs to have the sadness in the song as well. I have no true experience with my theme, which is why I think I might fail." Katsumi admitted.

"Do you need help?" Masaru asked, trying to be supportive. Katsumi shook her head 'no', not really wanting him to be a part of her problem. Masaru took a seat on the bench anyways. He grabbed the papers Katsumi had, and took a good look at them.

"Magnet?" Masaru asked her, saying the title of the song as Katsumi blushes in embarrassment. "It goes with the theme." She told him. "Well then let's see." Masaru told her as he put the papers on the music stand on the piano.

Katsumi began to play on the piano.

**(Italics means Katsumi, the song is in Japanese, but I put English lyrics for you guys) (If you want, go on YouTube and look up Magnet Kagamine Rin and Len English and Romaji Lyrics Saphirastar13) (I am not Saphirastar13 she or he made the video with the song. I don't own it.)**

_A soft touch of desire puts my painful heart on fire_

_Drowning in your warmth and beauty everyone admires_

_My small and sparkling butterfly flutters under your eyes_

_Sprinkling your slender fingers with ecstatic sighs_

Then Masaru started singing the next part with her. (Bold italics: both, bold: Masaru) As they sang together, their voices mixed together sounded beautifully.

_**Bodies intertwining, tangled up like vines**_

**From your lips I taste the sweetest wine**

_**Sinners, cursed and damned and never to reach out**_

_**We are confined, but if it makes you mine. . . **_

_**Now if you try to hold me tight**_

_**And tell me everything's alright**_

_**Please would you lie to me, Smile and say you'd stay for the night**_

_**Brush your lips on mine**_

_**Ignore the tears that make me blind**_

_**Intoxicate me, melt it with your breath, the last of my sane mind**_

Katsumi had a piano solo, and decided to let Masaru sing by himself for the next part.

**In silver chains please lock me, cage me and possess me**

**Show me that you care, burn in your own wrath and jealousy**

**I know that it sounds desperate, but that's how I like it**

**We can go much further than most can tolerate. **(O.o)

_**My soul wanders in a labyrinth of doubts**_

_No one cares to show me the way out_

_**Carefully you gathered them up part by part**_

_**My broken heart, and when you pressed restart. . . **_

_**It's not the dream that never ends**_

_**It's our love that will long extend**_

_**Emotions never fade even if the night comes to an end**_

_**Touch my skin again**_

_**And we can no longer be friends**_

_**But as long as you're here, breathing in my ear, I have nothing to fear**_

Katsumi had another small piano solo before she sang.

_Dawn is breaking and I'm trying not to cry_

_Didn't think I'd have to say good-bye_

_You say it's a fact nobody can deny, nor can defy_

_Now it's your turn to cry_

_**Now if you'd try and hold me tight**_

_**And tell me everything's alright**_

_**Please would you lie to me, Smile and say you'd stay for the night**_

_**Brush your lips on mine**_

_**Ignore the tears that make me blind**_

_**Intoxicate me, melt me with your breath, even if it kills me. . . **_

_**On the sheets we're hand in hand**_

_**Like two Magnets end to end**_

_**Silhouettes merge and meld, fading like a dream as the moon descends**_

_**Touch my skin again**_

_**And we no longer can be friends**_

_**But as long as you're here, breathing in my ear, I have nothing fear**_

**Ah**

_Ah~oo~_

Masaru played the ending on the piano before Katsumi could. They stared at their counterpart's eyes searching through each other's. Masaru started to lean forward a bit.

Katsumi stood up from the bench. She just looked at him… and smiled.

"Thank you, for helping me. I think I can pass." She told him. "No reward?" He asked, pretending to be hurt as he stood up as well. "Fine." She said with a small sigh.

Katsumi walked up to Masaru and hugged him, putting her arms around his neck. "Thank you." She whispered. She let go, much to his dismay, and walked down the steps.

"Come on, let's go join the others." Katsumi told him. "Oh, hey, I had a vision. Momoko is going to run into the wall in PE today." Masaru said as they walked outside of the room and into the hallway.

"I had a vision of Akira taking Momoko to the nurse." She told him. They heard a small growl, and Katsumi put her hand on her stomach and blushed.

"Sorry…" She said quietly. "You're just hungry. Do want to share my lunch?" He asked her. "Yeah, thank you. I left my money at Miyako's. I think it fell out of my pocket when I fell down the stairs…" She said.

"Wait, what?!"

"Nothing…."

* * *

**Butch: And that people, is the end of this chapter. Don't worry song-fic haters, I think this is the only time there is a song here. **

**Momoko: Why do I have to run into a wall?**

**Kaoru: Because you suck in PE.**

**Momoko: u_u true….**

**Satomi: Interesting song choice….**

**Blake: Well, she likes Magnet, so she picked it, not caring if the lyrics weren't K rated. This is T rated story anyways, even if the only thing is mild cussing. Sorry if it was shorter than the others, Kat wanted to give you guys something though.**

**Brick: Ok then. Review readers, Kat made this chapter quickly because she was happy with the reviews she got last time. School is coming though, so she hopes you guys had an awesome summer. And that her teachers won't be strict. Bye!**


End file.
